The Cave of Two Lovers
by XaiBauGrove
Summary: Loosely follows the events of Turf Wars with some in-depth looks into Korra and Asami's new relationship. Told primarily from POV of the two characters. It seems like the difficulties of yesterday are a thing of the past but Korra and Asami begin to realize that the fight for happiness is a constant battle. (Korra/Asami, Explicit Content)
1. The Future Is Bright

**... ...**

Any of the previous trips she had taken to the Spirit World were distant, faded memories that paled in comparison to how vibrant it was with Her in it. Was there ever so much color there before her? Surely the world had always just been black and white and boring until Asami first placed her foot on the hallowed ground and all the wonders came alive from that first step and her smile and her laugh…the way she ran through the shifting fields and startled fireflies into the air, spreading her arms and twirling, then falling backwards into the grass that pillowed her while she looked up at the skies above them and Korra could only watch the non-bender, the reflection of the stars swimming in her emerald eyes as she took in everything with an appreciation that the Avatar had never witnessed in anyone else before. It was breathtaking, lying next to her in a world all to themselves, surrounded by so much wonder and watching her see it all for the first time in the most innocent way. Korra was sure she was seeing it all for the first time all over again too, the Spirit World reborn in Asami Sato's eyes. Right then, on that first day, Korra was sure she wanted to stay there forever. With Her.

It was the first time they had ever really been alone, too. Korra remembered bits and pieces of them having small moments to themselves during the rebuilding of the Air Nation when they had traveled all over in her airship, but that was different. Everyone else had been there, so any time they found themselves alone, someone else would always annoyingly pop up out of nowhere: mainly Bolin. And just when they had started really becoming closer than friends, everything with Zaheer and the Red Lotus threw her off and forced her to close up like a snow-clam and they had been apart for three long years…

But that was in the past. And Korra would never be apart from her again. How could she? It might have been easier when she didn't know what she was missing but now? Chasing after Asami as she weaved around giant, glowing lily pads and dared Korra to catch her, seeing her dark hair trailing behind her on the wind as she jogged and looked back over her shoulder at Korra with those eyes…how could she ever leave again? And miss this…she wouldn't be that crazy again. Never in a million years, she thought as she caught Asami around the waist, wrapping her arms around her hips as they laughed and tumbled off a sudden cliff, not even caring as the terrain shifted beneath them and Korra effortlessly bent the air around them, the wind whipping around as they spun in slow circles and descended gracefully, Korra's arms still wrapped around Asami's waist to keep her in the small vortex as they stared into each other's eyes.

It was like walking in a dream. Flashes of a distant memory, the sight of a frozen cliffside bordering a chilly ocean filling her with a strong desire to plummet to the snows below, of a nomadic wandering of the world that had taken her to the darkest, most dangerous corners where fear and hostility ruled contrasted the neon fields they strolled through. Korra had to rub her eyes and blink, the phenomenon like a messed up mover, flickering between night and day. It was still hard to believe.

But Asami's smile always reminded her that it was all real. Not but a month ago Korra was lost in desolation in deserts, contemplating diving right into the fiery depths of lava pits in the Fire Nation, enduring painful attacks surrounded by lights in an arena just to try to feel something… And now she was surrounded by lights of a different nature. Korra laughed as light blue doves went soaring by her and gathered around Asami, the non-bender nearly covered in the glowing azure dust that fell from the birds' wings. The Avatar watched Asami giggle and bring her shoulders up while the birds nuzzled her hair and fluttered around her.

"Are they normally this friendly?" Asami laughed as she turned to Korra.

"Well…" Korra's cheeks flared as she continued, "I don't think they've ever seen someone so pretty in the Spirit World before. That might be what's got them all excited."

Asami smiled and looked tenderly into the Avatar's eyes. "You've been here many times, so I highly doubt that."

In truth, the Spirit World was a projection of their emotions, which actually explained all the dazzling beauty that filled the world. Korra ruminated on this as she considered Asami interacting with the spirits all excitedly running up to her. They piled up at her feet now, some of them giving her compliments.

"I like your hair," a little tree sprite squeaked out, pointing up to her.

"You're really nice! And beautiful! I bet you're really, really smart too…"

"Of course she's smart, but is she more stunning than brilliant, or more brilliant than she is stunning?"

Asami was crouched down amongst the smaller spirits, petting the tree sprite and laughing at the comments of the larger spirits discussing above her. "You guys really know how to make a girl feel special!"

Korra's blush persisted as she watched the scene. She was thankful that Asami didn't know too much about the inner workings of the dimension because the spirits were blabbing out everything Korra felt, like handing the industrialist a journal of hers on a silver platter. That was what it looked like to have your emotions brought to life, she thought, tilting her head to one side.

"You're looking really _snazzy_ , Asami!"

Korra sucked in a breath, her eyes bugging out of her head and shoulders tensing at the sound of the comment. _Who said that?!_ Her hair stood on end as her eyes darted to every spirit that had gathered around the non-bender, who immediately drew her slender brows together curiously with a bemused look in her eye.

"That's funny…" she began, before Korra burst through the crowd.

"ALRIGHT! That's enough! We'd really better get going Asami, you know what they say! So much to see, so little time!" Korra babbled, grabbing the inventor by the arm and pulling her away.

"But I thought you said time doesn't exist here," Asami said, waving to the spirits as Korra practically dragged her.

"Well, w-w-what do I know? Right? I mean, it took me forever to even get in touch with all this again, you know, and you said you wanted to see the springs, remember? For all we know it could move and end up all the way somewhere else, so we should really start heading for it and away from all those big-mouth spirits, huh?"

"Wait, we could probably just ask this little guy right here," Asami dug her heels in and wrenched her arm from Korra's grip to stop at a thin tree where a salamander spirit snaked around the truck and looked up at Asami. "Do you know the way to the healing springs, little spirit?"

 _Fine, I think he's too small to be able to talk anyway…_ Korra folded her arms and stood next to Asami with her bottom lip poked out, regarding the salamander spirit cautiously.

The spirit cleared his throat and announced in a clear, deep voice, "Actually, Avatar, I _can_ speak, and very well, at that." _Seriously?!_ Korra bristled and stuck out her tongue. "AND despite your ignorance, I would be more than happy to direct _you_ , Asami. The healing springs can be found just to the north of here. And I believe I would be remiss to neglect to mention how fantastic of a woman you are and how grateful I am to have you here in—"

"Oookaaay! Okay! Thanks! You've been _greaaat_. Big, big help. We'll be on our way, now!" Korra thrust her hand out to halt the spirit while simultaneously taking Asami's hand and walking briskly away, the industrialist being spun around the action, sporting a startled and confused face.

The salamander spirit glared after the Avatar and tutted before slithering back to the ground.

She was an open book for Asami. It was a little nerve-wracking, having all her feelings just thrown all over, and the spirits weren't making things easier to accept, but they were setting an impressive backdrop. Korra supposed she could never be unhappy there, even if she tried, not by Asami's side. As they floated through the reefs of the springs that were really just a hidden ocean, Korra marveled at everything around them and gripped Asami's hand tighter in hers, leading her through the mystical underwater wilds. Korra was the better swimmer but Asami kept up well enough, and water-bending helped. Thick ropes of liquid wrapped around their bodies and Korra pulled Asami close to her with one arm while she drew large rings above her head with the other, manipulating the waters to carry them swiftly through the depths and to the surface where they broke free, drawing in big gasps of air and smiling.

Korra took a break by the embankment of the spring and watched Asami as she floated on her back, drifting across the surface with her hair spread around her like ink from a painting. It was dark by then, and Korra struggled to see her, she was more of a shadowy figure in the watery expanse. A light popped up in the Avatar's head and she leaned over the edge of the spring with her arm hanging above and suddenly the water was illuminated a bright neon blue, and Korra looked up just in time to see Asami in the middle of it all, grinning from ear to ear. Anything to make her smile just like that, Korra determined that she would do it right at that exact point, seeing the woman floating in the center of the glowing waters, spreading her arms at her sides and turning her head to catch Korra's eye, that was it. That was happiness.

Their first day there did pass by like a dream, and it was only the beginning. That was the thought that Korra repeated silently to herself as she laid in the grass next to Asami, both of them drifting off to sleep after an eventful day. It was only the beginning.

* * *

"Shit." Asami continued frantically rummaging through her backpack while Korra effortlessly set up their camp for the day, manipulating the air around their tent with careless flicks of her wrists and tapering the tent down by popping bricks out of the ground and setting them on the edges of the canvas. She then sat down cross-legged and immediately began tearing into the freshly caught fish she snatched up earlier from the lake their camp bordered, pausing only to char the meat with her fire-bending before digging in.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked, the question muffled by her full mouth.

"I think I forgot my makeup." Asami frowned as she continued moving aside the same supplies in her backpack over and over, hoping that it would suddenly appear.

She had been so excited for their vacation she must've forgotten it at home when she was happily tossing her whole dresser into the bag, overcome with joy and anticipation yet also anxious to hurry up and step through the portal with the young Avatar before the next crisis could possibly pull her away again. Whenever she traveled she always, always remembered her makeup. Why now…

"C'mon, Asami!" Korra tore into the last of the flesh and threw aside the bare fish skeleton while she stood up and walked over to where the non-bender sat, still rifling through the bag, her brow cutely furrowed. "You don't even need it! You're beautiful without it."

"Korra, you've never even seen me without my makeup on." Asami remarked, distracted.

"I don't have to, to know that you're stunning no matter what's on your face. Besides, I don't wear makeup."

"Yeah but you're gorgeous and your complexion is perfect," she said, as she nonchalantly lifted her hand. "I, on the other hand, look like a ghost without it."

Asami huffed and gave up, climbing to her feet and stretching her long limbs. She wore a thin cotton tank-top and her signature riding pants and boots, her jacket now a crumpled mess of fabric on the ground after she pulled it out of her backpack while looking through it. Plus, she frequently caught Korra staring when she discarded the jacket and it made Asami smile.

"As a matter of fact, I'd probably fit in just perfectly here," she said, placing her hands on her hips and watching as the spirits drifted languidly overhead.

Korra rolled her eyes and smirked in that adorable way that didn't care about being a pretty smirk or anything. She was always just uniquely her and never apologized for it. That's why she didn't need makeup. She was raw beauty.

"Don't be silly." The Avatar turned and began to saunter away, Asami left to watch her hips move rhythmically with each step, the brown animal skin tied around her waist barely covering the soft swell of her toned rear. She knew Korra meant every word of it, she didn't care whether she wore makeup or not, and would look at her the same way, whether she was freshly powdered and groomed or waking up from a long night of drawing up blueprint schematics with drool on the side of her mouth, Korra would look at her just the same way as she did every other time. She knew it. Then why was she so sensitive? After years and years of men expecting her to look a certain way, galas and cotillions, dates and ballroom dances, she supposed she had just fallen into a routine. High society was all about appearances, it was all she had ever known. But Korra was anything but high society. She was earth and still water, pure fire at her most intense and a breath of fresh air.

Asami smiled after her. She didn't notice the subtle waving of the Avatar's hand before a sudden ball of water splashed onto her head, dousing her from head to waist. Yes. Korra was anything but high society, Asami thought, narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips as the young Avatar turned back to her with a playful grin. "What?"

"Very. Funny." Asami muttered, her fists clenched at her sides.

Korra laughed briefly, then suddenly turned quiet when the young industrialist pulled at the bottom of her tank-top to ring out the water. She found her eyes drawn to the fabric clutching tightly to the curves of Asami's breasts, the water causing her shirt to be almost see-through, and Korra glanced over the faint sight of nipples through the material. "The least you could do is dry me off… Korra. Korra?"

Asami looked up to find Korra staring, again. She could barely contain her grin and found then that she could never really stay mad at her, not when she was so cute when her defenses were down. And Asami was delighted to know that she could disarm the Avatar so easily. When she turned and took a step towards her, she was almost floored by a huge gust of wind that completely evaporated every drop of water on her skin, in her hair and dried her shirt well enough, but also almost ripped it clear off her. Asami was left frazzled, her hair a mess and almost worse off than when she was drenched in water.

"Sorry!" Korra whined, pushing her shoulders up and wincing. Man, she felt like her awkward teens had never left her. Why did she have to be so weird sometimes?

But Asami was patient. "It's okay, Korra. Hey, how about we eat and then you can take me to that place you wanted to show me yesterday?" She smiled as she smoothed down her hair.

"Sure," Korra smiled back, thankful for someone who made her think that maybe she wasn't weird, that she was fine just the way she was. Awkwardness and all. Asami accepted it. Accepted her. And she was easy-going. She didn't expect anything from Korra. With her, Korra didn't have to be the Avatar, expected to solve all the problems and not have any of her own. With her, Korra could be vulnerable and reveal her shortcomings, and there was never any judgment from the tall, raven-haired beauty. Asami knew just how far to go, almost knowing that she was unsure about too much physical affection at once. Asami was gentle and patient. She drew her out with soft caresses and smooth hands running down her arms, fingers through thick strands of her hair. At night they would lie down in the same tent and Asami would spend hours just running the knuckles of her fingers against Korra's arm while they talked about everything under the sun and without even realizing it Korra would find that they were in each other's arms, bodies closely pressed together and a warmth spreading through her as she closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the non-bender's hair. It was as natural as walking or bending even, there was no thought to it, she wasn't too much in her own head, it was just something that Asami Sato did to her that made her forget her own anxieties and think only of her touch.

* * *

She just wanted to tell everyone in the human world now. The spirits didn't have enough excitement for her to be satisfied with their reactions, maybe it was the floating around for thousands of years in a literal paradise that made them not so easily impressed. So Korra raced through the snow, going full speed on the snow-mobile through the icy tundra as Asami's arms wrapped tight around her waist, her head resting against the back of Korra's and making her heart soar.

Man, that kiss had been everything! She didn't know why she had been so worried about leaving the Spirit World early and nothing really happening while they were there, maybe it had something to do with a little nagging fear in the back of her mind that the romance of the vacation would be the only time they could really capitalize on the feelings, the intense surge of spiritual energy. Maybe she thought she would have regretted not making a move before, or that Asami might change her mind once they crossed back over, so many crazy wild ideas crossed Korra's mind as they stumbled onto their feet in the dirt after getting tossed by that psycho-killer spirit and almost killed. Her mind instantly began to panic wondering if it was too late, but again, it was Asami who held tight to her hand and pulled her close. Korra's heart was pounding in her chest as she gazed deep into her eyes, getting lost in them and smiling because Asami was so amazing that she knew exactly what to do and when to do it. Asami slightly tilted her head down and Korra's eyes darted to the fullness of her lips before she was closing her eyes and finally, it happened. It was unlike any kiss Korra had ever shared previously. There was a rush of emotion she hadn't ever experienced, she let herself go and pressed her mouth further into it, Asami's lips almost cradling hers. A tender taste lingered on Korra's bottom lip when they parted and the industrialist pressed her forehead into the Avatar's and smiled. It was just pure happiness.

And now the world had to know. She wanted to tell everyone, the penguins curiously watching them cross the tundra from a hill of snow, the spirits racing them against the skies, everyone! Sure, she might have been caught up in her patented Korra-frenzy but she didn't care. She felt better than she felt the first time she learned she was the Avatar, better than the first time she left the Southern Water Tribe gates and rode Naga into Republic City, better than anything. Unbridled, Korra craned her neck back and let out a loud whooping noise that carried on the air and pierced the night, even over the howling winds of the snow. Asami laughed and Korra broke out into an uncontrollable grin. She saw the gates in the distance and leaned forward, against the winds, wanting to get to her parents' house as soon as possible. Two down, millions more to go.

 _ **& &&Omnia vincit amor****amor vincit omniA&&&**_

* * *

 **Mindless Rambling:** *Read if you must* I recently revisited the Legend of Korra series because for me, hands down, it was the most intense, most inspiring and most amazingly written animated show I've ever seen (debatable, but not by much). And after the binge, my obsession senses were tingling, so I consumed every other source of life of the series to make me feel better about never having a new episode to watch ever again (the pain still haunts me) and decided to try to really dig into my favorite characters and squeeze whatever else I could get out of them, so I fired up my laptop and typed this up. Whether anyone reads it or not, meh, whether you like it, another meh, but it makes me happy and I wanted to put it out there in case some kindred spirit might enjoy it, too. So, here you go.

 **Also:** I'll try to stay on track with the original story as possible and not throw any variables in there. If I do, it's because I made a mistake in my crazed 2 a.m. stupor. I'll also probably adjust this story often, so expect it to morph regularly and chapters to change out of nowhere until I feel satisfied. They'll always be improvements, though. And initially I wanted to just have them bang, but I figure maybe I shouldn't be so cynical and throw some fluff and substance in there. Keep an eye out for changes, you sad kindred spirit who will never be able to let go of LOK and Korrasami. I feel your pain. And you are loved.

 **Edit:** I made it better. And I don't think I'll be adding anything else to this chapter, it came out pretty close to perfect to me.


	2. A Good Team

**Sup!:** So, these first chapters are a lot of fluff and just navigating for me. I started out this story without much of a clear direction so in the beginning you'll see more reliance on the Turf Wars plot before I branch off later. This chapter heavily leans on Part One of the comics. It's short, it's sweet, and indicative of me just finding my footing with where I wanted this story to go. Enjoy the fluff, and if you hang on, you're in for a wild ride.

* * *

 _ **"A Good Team"**_

 **... ...**

 _Just act normal. Everything is the same, really. We've always known how we felt about one another deep down, and we didn't act differently before the vacation, no reason to change now._

Korra and Asami stood side by side in front of the large pavilion and looked at one another with a tacit understanding. Through all the bustle and commotion, no one really noticed them. Asami took note of that when she stopped Korra from opening the entrance flap by whispering, "Wait!"

Korra paused and regarded Asami with wide, curious eyes as the industrialist rapidly whipped her head back and forth with a sly grin, then swiftly kissed the Avatar, pressing her lips slick with the satin red lipstick she wore into the shorter woman's lips. Korra's cheeks were pink as she smiled back at Asami and she began to motion toward opening the flap again when Asami hurriedly whispered, "Wait!" again and Korra raised her eyebrows and smirked as she turned to the industrialist. Asami giggled, reaching up with her thumb to rub across Korra's bottom lip, removing the lipstick that had smudged on her. As Asami's thumb trailed its way on her lip, Korra looked up at her and saw the sun at her back casting dazzling rays all around her, illuminating her jet black hair and accentuating the subtle waves and curves in her tresses, while the non-bender smiled sweetly at her and only her.

"Now we can go in," Asami said, her grin revealing perfectly white teeth.

Korra chuckled and shook her head, "You're crazy," she said, lightly pinching Asami's side, causing her to giggle again. She then raised the flap so that they could finally enter the pavilion where all their friends waited for their appearance.

The reactions to their presence were immediate, all of the new Air Acolytes surrounded them in a loose circle. Korra had missed it, being around friends, groups of people, it was her nature as the Avatar and also as herself. Spending most of her life isolated on the frozen tundra of the South with not much for company except animals and old White Lotus farts made her crave being in the presence of others, even if it was overwhelming at times, there would always be a part of her that loved it. She beamed as the comments flowed throughout the pavilion.

"Korra's back!"

"Hey, Korra!"

"What's shakin', Avatar!"

"Hey, Asami!"

It was nice to see Korra in her true element. This was where she truly belonged, Asami thought as she observed the Avatar bearing her signature heart-warming grin, greeting everyone and hugging Tenzin. Helping people, that was her lot in life, and the industrialist couldn't be prouder of the woman she chose to accompany in battle after battle, through the Spirit World and back. Who else could be better than her?

Asami smiled as Kya greeted her with a friendly embrace. "Welcome home," the water-bender said, holding Asami by the elbows as she regarded her. "How was the vacation?"

The question had thrown her off a bit. It wasn't so much the words themselves, many of their other friends had asked the same thing. No, it was more the tone of voice with which the question was posed that caused Asami to abate. They had discussed before they arrived at the refugee camp that they would act casual and play things by ear first. They had agreed that it would be easy, so why was Asami so flustered when Kya stood in front of her, a telltale smirk playing on her face with a raised eyebrow accompanying it?

"It was…fun," Asami countered with the same half-assed response Korra had given in reply to her parents' inquiry not long ago. The industrialist inwardly cringed, but it came out normal enough…it was the aversion of her eyes and the wild, unabashed smile that just broke free on her lips that betrayed her. _Damn it, Korra…!_ Asami bit her bottom lip in an attempt to control herself.

"I bet," Kya slyly remarked, but Asami was too lost in watching the Avatar to have noticed. It was hard to keep control with her.

Of course Korra was right down to business with Tenzin, discussing the relief efforts and the displacement of the Republic City citizens. For all her complaints about never having a break and there always being problems for her to solve, Korra always rushed to tackle those problems head on, fearless and determined. And Asami loved being able to make a difference with her, it was through involvement with the young Avatar that Asami had eventually redeemed the Sato family name and she would be eternally grateful to her for it. It was through Korra that Asami could see a true, sustainable purpose to her work, and a shining legacy that she could leave behind.

Asami smiled when Korra showed her eagerness at the suggestion of Kya to make an appearance for the refugees, in the hopes of lifting their spirits. Her smile would disappear once Korra threw the next sentence at her, "You'll come with me, Asami?"

The non-bender shifted uncertainly. She knew how overzealous the Avatar could be, and right at that moment, Korra was all giddy nerves. She was so gung-ho that she almost forgot herself. Korra would take her hand and give her adorable polar bear puppy eyes as she led her through the encampment and she would ignore the sideways glances and accusing eyes easily enough, but Asami had an attention to detail that wouldn't allow her to brush off the stares and the thought of complete strangers judging them right then made her uncomfortable. And Korra's tendency to make a scene at the slightest provocation filled Asami with anxiety. If it was so easy for the Avatar to lash out at Tonraq's harmless suggestion, her own father, the young inventor could only imagine what would happen if a random idiot decided to mouth off. Plus, she had an idea of her own and she relished the freedom to do her part as the valuable member of the team she was.

"Actually, I…I think I'll stay here and talk to Zhu Li about some practical things I can do to help."

Asami knew where Korra was coming from and it was endearing how she wanted them to do everything together, that was well enough in the Spirit World but their separate talents combined was what made them more than just a couple. It made them a team. The concept seemed simple enough to Asami, although she was not surprised when her short-tempered girlfriend turned to her with a cutting remark, her blue eyes narrowed and umber brows rigid, causing the dark skin between them to wrinkle.

"So lifting people's spirits isn't _practical_?"

 _Oh, Korra…_ Asami tried her best to proceed with caution, gritting her teeth as she averted her gaze in an attempt to avoid any conflict with the young Avatar. "No, it's just…they want to see _The Avatar_ , not me. Do what you're best at. _Inspire people_."

Korra had her talents, and loved showcasing them. Asami only wanted the chance to be able to do the same. When the bender sulkily turned away, a pressure descended on Asami's chest as she quietly observed that dejected slump of her shoulders. She was hurt, but Asami hadn't intended it that way. She wanted to embrace her from behind, lock her arms across the young woman's body and hold her tight with all the feelings she held inside for her, hoping she would understand that, if not any words she could speak to convey everything she felt for her. But the bustling forms around them kept Asami at bay, and she could only look longingly at that rigid back and short brown hair as the Avatar mumbled a flat response.

"Okay."

Asami found herself replying in kind, "Okay."

Although she did want to begin to ask her if they could talk somewhere privately, she held her tongue and swallowed the words as Tenzin rushed past her and jollily pushed the reluctant Avatar outside. Asami sighed, rubbing her arm as she hoped Korra would somehow come to understand. Seeing the subject of her affection so hurt was almost too much to bear. Everything was so much easier in the Spirit World, where they were alone and had time to talk things out whenever they found the need to do so. She never intended to hurt Korra, but she realized, this could happen, it happened now and it might happen again. Korra might hurt her. It was called being in a relationship, and unlike most other couples, they had something special. Communication and understanding. They could talk to each other about anything, so nothing could stand in their way, Asami resolved. She took a deep breath and walked over to Zhu Li, confident that nothing could come between them, especially not a silly fight like that.

* * *

The benders could keep their elements, she had one all her own. The way she was able to conjure up buildings and skylines out of thin air, springing them to life from the depths of her mind was as amazing to her as the earth-benders and their powers. Asami was fully engrossed in her work. As she allowed her hand to lead the pencil across the scroll, the noises of the busied frenzy around her melted away. This was her element. Creation. It had fascinated her ever since she was a little girl, the magic behind seeing her father's doodles come to life right before her eyes; living, breathing monoliths given life from scribbles on scraps of paper. The whole process was rapture. The planning, the concepts, the building, working with her hands and making her dreams a reality with the flick of a button or the turn of a key that rewarded her with the hum of an engine that let her know she was a true artist. There was nothing like it. Aside from…

Sure enough, the only thing that could snap her out of her creative trance was the swell of cheers that erupted from outside of the tent. Asami smiled as she tried to proceed with her work, the cries of the people cheering Korra on, _her_ Korra, filling her with an immense feeling of pride. _Sure as summer…that's Korra, alright._

And this was her, she thought, lightly sketching in some minor details and adding dimensions in the margin. And together, they could do anything.

"Sounds like a visit from The Avatar was exactly what the evacuees needed." Asami overheard Zhu Li say as Korra reentered the tent with Tenzin at the corner of her eye. A rush of inspiration suddenly hit the industrialist as she continued scribbling fervently onto the paper. She barely took notice of the conversation taking place around her until Zhu Li addressed her by name as she spoke to Korra.

"…Asami just started drawing up some plans for a new housing development."

And then nothing could distract her from the Avatar's body standing just inches away from her, looking down curiously at her work. "The quicker we can get people back to some sense of normalcy, the better," Asami said confidently, her eyes still trained on the concept drawings on the table before her. When she dared to look up at the bender standing over her, Asami could see the admiration in Korra's eyes.

"I totally agree," she said, smiling demurely at Asami as she started to pull out the chair next to her. "Want to show me what you have in mind?"

Asami studied Korra's face with all the meticulous intent of a creator appraising a fine work of art. A smile, the soft tendrils of her hair just brushing against her powerful shoulders, the richness of the dark skin surrounding those sapphire eyes. There was nothing like it.

"I'd love to."

 _ **& &&Omnia vincit amor****amor vincit omniA&&&**_

* * *

 **Some Rambles:** I loved this little mini-conflict between Korra and Asami in the comic and dissected the hell out of it, glad I could put my thoughts out there like this. Korra just seems so gung-ho and enthusiastic that it's adorable, but Asami's reaction to her gf's unintentional steamrolling is very realistic. I like to think that Asami crafted a whole life for herself while Korra was away that we didn't see in Books 1-3 because she didn't really have her footing, but once she did, she firmly established her own identity and usefulness apart from the group and her gf. I loved that little dose of reality the team put into the comic. New relationships consist of being lovey dovey and together 24/7 but they're also about staying true to who you are separate from your other half and I admired the hell out of Asami's assertiveness while still being considerate towards Korra's feelings. Poor thing still took it the wrong way, but I love that they were able to get over it quickly. Dat chemistry tho.


	3. Close To You

**Author's Note, Again:** Another short chapter, but I love the dialogue in this. The idea came to me out of nowhere and I wanted to get it out, so this resulted. Some feelings and fluff in this. It's all cute and fuzzy feelings. All that good stuff. And it's a quick read, so...enjoy 

* * *

_**"Close To You"**_

 **... ...**

One week. The United Republic president, soon to be ex-president, had placed The Avatar and her counsel on a waiting list. Korra was livid. "Who does he think he is? I save his butt over and over again, hell, he would've been destroyed by Unalaq if it wasn't for me, let alone wiped off the face of the continent by Kuvira, and he has the _nerve_ to put _me_ on a _waiting list_?!"

Korra stomped down hard, in turn leveling Asami's foyer. "And don't even get me started on how he never wanted to help with any of our efforts, but boy, was he quick to take the credit! And now, he has the _audacity_ to-to—"

"Hey, if you plan on renovating my entire house, just give me a warning first, okay?" Asami commented, holding her hands out to try to contain the Avatar's flaming temper.

Korra paused and looked around as some stray rubble came falling down from a corner of the room. "Sorry…" she said, thrusting her arms above her head and knocking the room back in place. The sudden seismic shift caused a framed picture to fall off of the mantle of the fireplace to come crashing down onto the floor.

"It's just that…I kind of feel like…I might have been a little selfish," Korra mused as she crossed the room in the direction of the broken picture frame.

"What do you mean?" Asami asked, tilting her head as she watched the young woman bend down to gather up the frame and the pieces of broken glass.

"I mean, I wanted to have a normal first experience with you…at least, as normal as the Spirit World could be. And I wanted you all to myself, and to finally live my life, if only for a little while," Korra regarded the photo in the broken frame and her heart skipped at the sight of her and Asami staring back, both of them smiling. She didn't remember taking such a picture. But Asami had it framed…and set above her fireplace… "Maybe that was selfish, to want to run away and live a normal life. Even if it was only for a few days."

Korra's thumb traced over Asami's face in the photograph. "I'm The Avatar, every day I wake up, and every night I go to sleep. There's no running away from that. Or days off. And I left these people to fend for themselves and deal with stupid politicians like _Raiko_." She tossed a piece of glass into the fireplace next to her.

Korra stood up and waved the hand holding the frame. "Did you see the conditions for those people? I can't help but think…"

"Don't do that, Korra. Don't you dare blame yourself," Asami said, sternly. She walked over to where the Avatar hung her head and placed a finger underneath her chin to lift her head up to hers. "You have every right to happiness. Okay? Being the Avatar doesn't mean you have to be miserable."

The industrialist placed a hand on the bender's arm. "Or alone."

Korra turned her head away slightly, her brows slanted slightly upward as she glanced away from Asami. "Hey," Asami whispered, gathering Korra's attention again and she watched the woman's eyes dart back to her. "I mean it. You deserve to be happy. And it's not your fault that some idiot politician can't get his act together, you didn't elect him into office, the people did. That's not your responsibility. They made a poor choice, they have to deal with the consequences. But you are the bridge between worlds, not a handyman. You do enough. _Spirits_ , _Korra_ …you saved the _world_ just a few weeks ago. You do _enough_."

There was the grin she was waiting for. It broke out onto Korra's face before she could try to hide it and Asami's spirit soared. Anything for that smile, and being the source of her happiness. She watched as Korra looked down to contemplate the picture in her hand.

"And think of it this way," Asami mentioned, "Raiko's rudeness just gives us more time to ourselves. Maybe we can even have a little mini-vacation right here at home, pick up where we left off, just the two of us."

"Sounds like a plan," Korra replied, half-distracted. "Hey, I didn't know you had this."

She held up the broken frame holding their picture and Asami smiled. "Oh, that's not the only picture I have."

She reached into the breast of her jacket and pulled out a worn, slightly battered photograph from a hidden pocket and showed it to Korra with a mischievous grin. The Avatar's reaction was priceless.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" She screamed incredulously. Korra swiftly darted a hand out in an attempt to snatch the photo away but Asami was too quick for her. However, the bender was relentless and pursued her all around the large foyer, Asami's laughs and her screams echoing off the vaulted ceiling above them. They collapsed in a ball of frustration and giggles onto the couch with Asami keeping Korra at bay with a delicate foot pressing against the Avatar's shoulder as she stretched her arms out feebly.

"C'mon Korra, you were adorable."

Korra gave in with a big sigh and sat defeated on the couch next to Asami, giving the non-bender the chance to look over the picture in her hand. It was a yellowing image of a four-year-old Korra next an igloo, looking up at a younger version of Katara demonstrating the proper water-bending technique. The child was short and stubby, but the spunkiness radiated off the surface of the picture. Three little pigtails puffed out from her head and her tiny tunic couldn't contain the belly that poked out underneath.

"So…where did you get that picture?" Korra asked, knocking Asami from her reverie.

"Where do you think? Not many people have pictures of the little Avatar," she giggled, teasing Korra lightly and waving the photo in her hand.

Korra only responded with surprise. "When did you go and see my parents?"

Asami leaned back into the couch. "I visited them a lot when you were gone those few months and no one knew where you were."

"They never mentioned that," Korra said, curiously.

"Probably because they never really knew why. But, I had my reasons," Asami's fingers trailed lightly over the picture. "and talking about you made them happy. Took their minds off of the fact that you were missing. And it made me happy, too. To hear stories about you…being the little terror that you were."

Asami sniggered and poked Korra's shoulder, eliciting an annoyed groan and eye roll.

"And…"

The raven-haired woman paused and looked down at the floor before continuing. It still hurt to talk about that time. "When I asked for the picture, it wasn't just about embarrassing you, Korra. I—I wanted to have something of you to hold onto during that time. Just any part of you to keep me…keep us—together."

To anyone else, it would have made more sense to ask for a newer picture of Korra but Asami's reasoning was clear. Everyone knew The Avatar as she was now, from the moment she had first set foot in Republic City, she had a knack for leaving impressions on people and standing out in a crowd, it was just her. For all Asami knew, there could be an up to date picture of Korra hanging in some fish monger's booth halfway across the continent, alongside other Avatars who might have passed through that same way. It was likely, Korra had traveled far and wide during those six months alone. Avatar Korra was world renowned, everyone knew her and loved her, everyone knew her face.

So a current picture would have been almost commonplace. Yes, Asami treasured that photograph of little Korra of the Southern Water Tribe over any image of the woman who sat next to her now because it was an intimate knowledge that no one else could claim, not Bolin, not Mako, not even Tenzin. It was simply Korra, before she was the famous Avatar, bridge between worlds, victor over Amon and Unalaq, defeater of Vaatu and Zaheer, savior of Republic City and the entire world. It was Korra only as those closest to her knew her, her parents, her tribespeople, Katara, and now, Asami as well. It was another reminder that Korra was truly hers and hers alone. And that photo was even more valuable than all the riches in the world.

Asami felt Korra staring at her and smiled when the Avatar sat back and said after a moment, "You still could've picked a better picture."

 _ **& &&Omnia vincit amor****amor vincit omniA&&&**_

* * *

 **I Heart Notes:** I just wanted to say that even though this chapter is relatively short, I'm still glad I got the concept out. The idea of Asami keeping a picture of a toddler Korra was something that popped in my head and stuck, just because it's so damn sweet and it's intimate as hell. Plus, the insight into how Asami passed the time while Korra was away those 3 years is implied here, but will be covered in some chapters in the future. Stick around, pop a squat, leave a comment, enjoy the story.


	4. Patience

**Just Dropping In:** Hey, there's sexy stuff in this. Just thought I should give you a head's up. For the sanctified: If you wanna skip ahead like 2 chapters, your eyes will remain pure. For the fellow deviants: It gets better from here. But in terms of actual character development, I like exploring the idea of Korra as the weird, sheltered, then super busy virgin that she was for the majority of her maturation and Asami gently leading her through the experience of exploring her sexual nature.

* * *

 _ **"Patience"**_

 **... ...**

Two days passed by with Asami holed up in her study, diligently finalizing blueprints while Korra practiced her bending in the garden. Asami had even been kind enough to fashion a durable dummy that looked like Raiko to place in the garden for Korra to assault freely with blazing flames and sharp shards of ice. The Avatar had been so enthusiastic in her training that she burst into Asami's study later, startling the industrialist before collapsing on the floor, complaining of her back. Asami was sure she was fine, even as she leaned over her large desk and regarded the limp body lying on the floor below. Korra could be a bit of a baby whenever she was around Asami, which the beauty regarded as just a plea for attention that Korra was otherwise too proud to declare out loud. She probably wanted a massage but didn't know any other way to say she wanted Asami to touch her. Korra wasn't that hard to read, and anyone who said otherwise never really paid enough attention to see through the façade.

Korra melted into Asami's hands like bending metal as the industrialist worked her fingers up and down the length of her back as they sat on the large living room couch. It was all she could do to suppress the sounds that threatened to escape her throat as her muscles softened to the touch. She wasn't sure Asami wanted to hear her making weird noises yet, it was too early to tell. Still, the bender thought as Asami's fingers threaded their way through her hair-it was hard not to. Korra's breath hitched when she felt the sensation of Asami's warm breath on her earlobe. "I didn't know a mere dummy could defeat the Avatar so easily," she whispered, her voice slightly gravelly.

"Uh…" That was all Korra managed to get out. Her mind was cloudy and she could feel the pressure of breasts against her back. She stirred at the thought, but couldn't bring herself to look back at the other woman.

"What? No sly comeback?" Asami quipped.

Korra said nothing, and the room was silent for what felt like forever before hands were sliding down to her waist and lips were rubbing against her jawline. It was strange. She felt unsure, yet she knew she wanted it to continue, as if her mind and body were out of sorts, out of balance. This was a little different from those nights in the Spirit World, it was…warmer. Like bending pure fire inside of her body and the flames licked at her chest and lower abdomen.

"Korra…" Asami finally whispered, her mouth pressing against the bender's ear. "Is this what you wanted?"

She didn't know for sure. She knew it might have been part of the reason why she barged into Asami's study earlier, as the industrialist had been more focused on work than the little mini-vacation she had suggested they spend together before the meeting one week from now. But she didn't know exactly what she wanted or how she wanted it to be. She heard dirty stories from the elders around the Southern Water Tribe and she read books with questionable scenes in them that did something to her, but that was the extent of her knowledge of the subject. That and some fooling around she had done with Mako, but it never felt like this.

As Korra's mind raced, Asami's hands grabbed her knees to shift the Avatar to face her. Korra saw that her green eyes were glossed over, her ebony hair flowed freely down her shoulders. Her chest was rising and falling against her light shirt and she was beautiful, but Korra had no idea what she was supposed to do with her. She swallowed against her dry throat before Asami leaned forward and cupped a hand to her cheek, placing her lips against hers. She knew what to do then, it was just the same as the other kisses she had shared with the non-bender, though no less exciting. Korra lifted the limp hand at her side to gingerly run it through dark, silky hair and suddenly, before she knew what was happening, Asami's tongue darted out between Korra's slightly parted lips and slid into her mouth where it warmly settled there against her own tongue.

Korra had never kissed anyone like that before. But something about it, Asami's slow exhale through her nose that warmed Korra's face or the way she moved her wet tongue against hers, whatever it was had the Avatar tugging Asami's shirt to bring her closer. Their tongues danced against one another as Korra found herself reclining backwards onto the couch with Asami on top of her, her hair surrounding their faces like a dark curtain and insulating the heat of their hurried breathing. Korra allowed her body to dominate and surrendered to the moment, to Asami's probing tongue and the hands that pulled her close to press themselves together. Those hands that snaked their way up her sides and then cupped her breasts…

Korra gasped and a sound that was probably originally meant to be a word left her, her eyes opened to see Asami leaning over her in the approaching darkness that had come from nowhere. Was it that late already? Asami gently kneading her left breast brought Korra's mind back and a white heat rose up through her body, startling her. Her eyes widened nervously. Asami had noticed, as she then took her lips with her own again and whispered, "It's okay, Korra…"

But she didn't understand. She didn't understand why her body reacted that way, she didn't know what to do with her hands, she was in her twenties and didn't know what she was doing with her girlfriend. Korra's heart began pounding erratically and her chest heaved with every shallow breath she took. Asami tried to soothe her by running a hand across her cheek but it wasn't doing any good.

"Korra…" she said, her voice losing the sultriness it contained seconds ago and dissolving to one of concern. Great, she had ruined it.

Korra smacked a hand to her forehead and shut her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry!"

The Avatar sat up as the industrialist moved back in turn, both of them sitting on the couch again, somewhat out of breath. Korra pulled her knees up underneath her chin and wrapped her arms in a vice grip around her legs. She felt Asami's eyes on her but didn't have the courage to look in her direction. It was mortifying, and she was sure the other woman could see it in her eyes. There was not much she could hide from her. After all, she had her pegged right when she came into the study. And everything felt right, yet there was something she couldn't understand. She couldn't describe it.

"Korra… Are you…?"

Asami let the broken question hang on the air. She knew what she wanted to ask, but from Korra's frenzied reaction and past behavior, everything seemed to connect. It was a moot point now. Of course, Asami had never really known for sure, there was only the idea of the reality, especially since they had never spoken candidly about sex. And they had both dated Mako. There was no anger, no hostility or disappointment. Concern ruled over any physical sensations she had in those previous moments and she simply wanted nothing more than to reach out and place a hand on Korra's shoulder. She was all closed up again, like a timid snow-clam. One could never guess at first glance that so much power resided in the shrunken body that sat inches away from Asami.

After Korra still refused to speak, Asami ventured with, "You know I'm not mad, right?"

She pushed further and lightly ran a hand over Korra's soft brown hair. There was progress, as the Avatar shifted her eyes toward Asami without looking directly into her face. It was a start.

"Korra, it's alright if this is all new to you. And I'm sorry I rushed you, it's just that—well," Asami inhaled deeply and exhaled. "You have that affect on me. And I was—I wanted to do that, I've wanted to do that for a long time now…"

"You don't have to apologize. Don't be sorry. It was nice, I just—" Korra slowly unfolded her body and dug her hands into the couch cushions. She cut herself off with an aggravated growl.

Asami smiled. "You know, I am a little surprised, because we've never actually talked about it. But it's okay." She watched Korra as the bender mulled over her own thoughts. In the impending shadows, her eyes were bold blue oceans against her skin and Asami could see the white of her teeth as she chewed her bottom lip. "So…Mako never…?"

Korra looked down bashfully, trying to hide her sudden blush. "No. I told him I wanted to wait a while. Until I was ready," she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "But by the time I might have been ready, we broke up."

Korra stood abruptly and Asami's gaze followed her dark form crossing in front of her to sit upon the windowsill to the left of the couch, her head resting against the glass panes. She looked quietly out the large window with that thousand yard stare she sometimes had. Asami watched her in silence, regarding the triangles of moonlight that cast peculiar shapes on the Avatar, causing her skin to glow with an understated radiance.

"Plus, there was always…something. Some fight, some new enemy, some life-threatening situation. I've never really had the time to think about that." Korra turned to look at Asami. "How about you? Did you and Mako…"

It was now Asami's turn to blush. She broke out into a nervous state, her facial features pulling gymnastics. "Well—you know! I—"

Korra instantly understood and stared blankly before cutting her off with an, "Oh."

Asami rushed to compose herself upon witnessing the Avatar's pained expression. She wasn't jealous of her being with Mako, the non-bender was sure of that…or, was she? Just not in the way she would automatically assume… Asami strode over to the window and sat next to Korra, placing a hand over hers and leaning towards her.

"That's in the past, Korra. What I have with you, what we have, it's different. What I felt for him is literally nothing compared to what I feel for you. You have to know that."

"It's not that," Korra replied, her eyes trained on Asami's hand clasped tight around hers. "It's—well, the thought of you with him, him knowing you that way, they way a man knows a woman…it does, bother me a little. But it's not that big of a deal. It's the fact that I'm just so inexperienced with this!"

Korra glanced up at the ceiling along with her exclamation, her head falling to cover her face with her russet hair. That was the reason she had kept buried inside all the while they laid next to one another all those nights in the Spirit World, the secret that made her shy away from Asami's touch. She let the words pour out of her in one big breath.

"I know little to nothing! And it's not even really my fault! I didn't have a normal teenage life, my life was never normal experiences, I'm not nor—"

Asami knew that she wanted to say. She laced her fingers through Korra's and sought out her eyes. Sometimes, when Korra reacted awkwardly to subtle advances or even said silly things in her naiveté, Asami would smile because she loved that about her, but she would also think about her unconventional upbringing and tumultuous life and how frustrated that must have made her.

"Korra— "

"What if you get tired of having to deal with me? Learning everything, and—" Korra turned her face away to hide her slight blush again as she murmured, "what if you don't…like it…"

Asami took Korra's cheek in her palm, turning her head to look into her strikingly blue eyes as they quavered slightly. Korra's lips were slightly parted and Asami settled her stare onto them before leaning in to softly kiss her. When Asami pulled back, Korra bore into her intently with those pools of still water…Asami ran her thumb slowly underneath one of them.

"Korra, you have no idea how happy I am to just be with you. And really get to see you. I'm glad to even have the chance to kiss you and touch you, just like this. And when we get to that point…" Asami's heart fluttered at the thought. "We'll kind of be learning together. You know, this is new to me, too, in a way. But when it happens, it'll feel so familiar, I know it. And trust me, I'll like it."

Asami winked and smirked, causing Korra's face to flush a deep crimson. "I'll like it because no matter what, it'll be with you."

 _ **& &&Omnia vincit amor****amor vincit omniA&&&**_

* * *

 **Another Note:** I'll probably be tweaking this a bit in the very near future, I feel like I was in such a rush to get the scene out that I missed an opportunity to build the setting up a little bit more. And that's just lazy, perverted writing. So, expect some changes. Now go read the next chapter, you horndog.


	5. Comfort

**Hi, Again:** Well, here's your smut, you savages. That's my way of saying, thank you for reading my work and I appreciate your visiting my story. This goes on for 2 chapters because of course I had to get everything right with all the sex. /s (Just so I don't mislead people, nobody gets nekid in this, but it's still doing the do) So, you know, enjoy. Keep another tab open to jump to in case someone walks in.

* * *

 _ **"Comfort"**_

 **... ...**

Flashes of her face came to her through the misty corners of her dreams. Only bits and pieces, fractions of the whole: long, dark tresses, piercing emerald irises watching her as she writhed, covered in sweat beneath a delicately toned form, ruby red lips with the brief sight of a pink tongue licking across them, then her mouth opened to let out a breathy whisper, "It's okay…"

Korra reared back then and released the low moan that had quivered in the depths of her. She was free and naked and…

She jolted upright in the large bed, panting heavily and covered in a thin sheen of sweat from head to toe. The sheets were wrapped all around her legs down to the ankles and the Avatar groaned as she collapsed back onto the pillows, staring angrily at the dark ceiling. That was the first time she had ever had a dream like that. Korra moved her right leg to free it from the tangle of the sheets and paused when she noticed a strange sensation between her legs. Tentatively, she reached a hesitant hand down the front of her sleeping pants and pressed her fingers against herself, coming into direct contact with a thick, wet substance that had somewhat seeped into the fabric. As she dragged her hand back up against the clothing, she felt the dampness that soaked through there. Korra regarded her glistening fingertips and rubbed them together to further investigate the liquid. It was slick, and when she pulled her fingers apart, a thin line of the shiny, clear substance clung from finger to thumb. That had to mean that she liked it, she thought. Or something…

Korra wiped her hand off onto her pants before getting out of bed and stretching. There was no sense in staying in bed, she was wide awake now. As she made her way down the hall and to the foyer, bracing her hand against the wall to help herself through the darkness, she let her mind wander to the dream from earlier. The sounds, the smells, and Asami… Korra hadn't been afraid then. She let go, gave in to her body while her mind slept, that much was evident, especially with the aftermath when she woke up. She wanted that same dream to be a reality with Asami. In retrospect, when she thought back to it, she wanted nothing more than to try again, and again, if necessary. Those feelings, that raw energy she felt building up inside her, she didn't want to throw that all away. And they had time… Korra did want her. Wanted her the same way Asami yearned after her body, the way her hands rubbed her breasts through her blue tunic… Thinking of it now, she wondered why she ever even hesitated.

Asami's mansion was large, but Korra had been there enough times to know her way around, even in the dark. Korra almost mentally corrected herself as she arrived in the foyer. Asami hated when anyone called her mansion a mansion. She preferred it be called a house.

"Who is she kidding, this is definitely a mansion," Korra muttered as she raised her head up to the vaulted ceiling above her. There was a small lamp on a stout tea table in front of the couch and Korra turned the little knob at the side of the device to get a small flame to appear. It lit up the room well enough, fire-bending would do a better job, but she was worried enough about the risk of accidentally setting something on fire to abstain from the notion. The tiny flame made pale shadows dance around the room. Korra was drawn back to the mantle above the fireplace where several framed pictures stood, some of them illuminated slightly by the lamplight. There was an autographed picture of Bolin as Nuktuk.

 _Of course…_ Korra rolled her eyes at the message. "To my dearest, most beautiful fan, the darling dame… Asami. Signed, Nuktuk, hero of the South. Oh please…" she smiled.

Another picture of the whole gang, a picture of Asami posing next to a brand new Satomobile, her helmet underneath her arm, and then it caught her eye. Hiroshi Sato beamed from the picture proudly, a slender elegant woman standing next to him. If Korra hadn't looked close enough she could've easily mistaken her for Asami. But Asami had to be the little girl between them, all long black hair and reserved smile. Hiroshi seemed very docile in the picture, a stark contrast to most of Korra's memories of him. But that was him after the incident that took Asami's mother away from them. For most of his life, Hiroshi hated benders. If he could have seen Asami with the Avatar now… _Talk about ironic._

"Korra?"

Korra whipped around to find Asami standing in the middle of the room looking apprehensively at the startled bender. The lilting light of the flames highlighted the edges of her nightgown, a loose-fitting pink ensemble covered by a lithe robe of lilac silk that was cinched by a thin strip of fabric around her waist, the sheer sleeves displaying her slight arms. Her raven hair was down, somewhat tousled from sleep yet still lush and full tendrils rested on her chest.

"Hey…" Korra barely managed to say, her voice caught by the vision that stood before her.

"Can't sleep either?" Asami padded over to Korra in bare feet. She crossed the room as elegantly and silently as she had undoubtedly entered it, which made the brief thought shoot across Korra's mind as to how she ever managed to have the luck of ending up with someone so stunning. Even right out of sleep, she was perfect.

"Was it Zaheer?" Asami asked, her face half shrouded in shadow.

"No," Korra answered. Should she tell her the real reason? There wasn't enough time to fumble over the right answer, so she just continued with, "It's-just another one of those nights."

"Yeah…for me too." Asami replied, surprisingly. "I don't know why, but it seems like I slept so much easier when we were in the Spirit World…"

The industrialist observed the frame in Korra's right hand. "What do you have there?"

The bender remembered the picture of Asami and her family and showed it to her. "I was trying to find some embarrassing photos of you too, but, no such luck," she smirked.

Asami's face fell as she looked over the photograph. Korra's smile faltered. Was it something she said? Or, rather, the easier thought would be… "You still miss him a lot, don't you?"

Asami only nodded, a lump in her throat took away her ability to speak.

"I miss them… Both…" she struggled to say behind choked back tears. Korra immediately embraced the non-bender fiercely in her arms, allowing the taller woman to give some of her weight out and lean into Korra's body. "I don't want to cry… But he was all I had left. That's why—that's why—"

"That's why you couldn't sleep," Korra finished, her heart breaking when she heard the soft whimpers muffled by Asami's face buried in her shoulder. She hated seeing Asami unhappy. The sounds of her sobbing cut through her like a knife, the saddest thing she'd ever heard. Korra closed her eyes and kissed Asami tenderly by her ear. "It's alright to cry, Asami. It hasn't even been that long, and you haven't really had the time to process it. It's a lot…"

They had discussed bits and pieces of the event during their getaway, with Asami always getting too choked up to continue. Nightmares plagued her, hauntings from that day caused her to wake up from her sleep in a cold sweat next to Korra. She had explained the feeling of being shot out of the hummingbird mecha, as if she were just there, screaming for her father and watching helplessly as he was murdered right before her eyes.

Korra had secretly hoped that her own parents would lovingly take Asami into the family as soon as they heard the news of their relationship, which was partially the reason why she had been so hasty to come out to them. She wanted Asami to have a family of her own, to be a part of her family… Naturally, Korra had been inwardly ecstatic with the new knowledge of Asami's visits with her folks. The raven-haired beauty was so loving and caring and generous, she deserved a family to call her own.

It was tragic how Hiroshi was taken from her right when they had finally begun to rebuild their trust in one another. He died saving the city. Without his sacrifice, they would have never been able to destroy Kuvira's giant mecha-suit. But Asami didn't deserve to lose him, too. Korra had beaten herself up about it. Thinking back, if she had defeated Kuvira initially during their first battle, he would still be alive now… But when the Avatar shared her misgivings with Asami in the Spirit World, she had reacted strongly.

" _Don't ever, ever think that again, Korra! Do you understand me?" Asami had grabbed the bender's arms and shook her roughly with every word. Her eyes had been penetrating, bordered by jet black eyebrows in a tight frown._

Korra would never forget how quickly Asami's mood had shifted when she admitted her regrets to her. She promised that day that she would never bring them up again. It crossed her mind now, but she kept it to herself and allowed Asami her time to vent. Once the sobbing had subsided into spastic hiccups, Korra pulled away from the non-bender and took her hand. She then began tracing light patterns onto the surface of her palm with the tip of her index finger lightly grazing the smooth skin. Her hands were always soft, a stark contrast to Korra's rough, callused palms. Korra continued the motion until Asami's hiccups descended into short breaths and then calm breathing. The method was the same one Asami used to calm the Avatar down whenever she was distressed, only Asami would hum a beautiful tune while she did it. Korra didn't have the range for singing, but Asami hummed all the same as she continued brushing her finger across her skin, a smile gradually appearing on the inventor's lips.

"Asami…" Korra began, looking fixedly into her eyes. "I know it's not the same, but I want you to think of me…as your family. I mean, I know I'm one person, and I can't replace what you've lost, but I care about you so, so much. And you will never, ever be alone in this world. You have me."

Korra watched Asami's emerald eyes start to shimmer with tears and the Avatar rushed to immerse her in a kiss. Her hands held her face against hers and before Asami could pull away, Korra plunged her tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss, wanting her to feel all the intensity of the emotions Korra carried in her heart for the woman. Asami might have been taken aback by the sudden change as she did break away if only to stare into the Avatar's eyes for a few seconds.

"Korra…" she whispered, joining their mouths together again. Their tongues undulated together, in synch and wonderful. Korra thrust her hands liberally into Asami's hair and then they were moving backward, with Asami pushing Korra's back into the mantle, pinning her body between Asami and the edge of the fireplace. Some of the frames toppled over onto the surface of the mantle, no doubt Nuktuk's image was a victim, but Korra couldn't think of anything other than the hungry way Asami grabbed at her waist and lapped at her tongue in the wet den of their mouths joined together. Korra took in a deep breath in between kisses. This felt just right, but still…she found herself wanting more, she thought, pressing her chest against Asami's. There had to be more…

Asami whimpered adorably when Korra broke away but still she said, breathlessly, "Is everything okay?"

Korra looked up to take in Asami's face. Her lips were red from their kissing, her hair disheveled by Korra's eager hands. Korra bit her bottom lip before posing the question in a small voice, "Asami…can we go to your room?"

Asami's face slowly lifted into a tender smile. "Of course," she said, simply.

With that, she led the Avatar by the hand through the foyer and up the marble staircase to her master bedroom. Korra was a bundle of nerves by the time they reached the doorway, her eyes glued to Asami's back as she slinked up the stairs above her. In the dim light of the lamps that lined the staircase, Asami's nightgown left little to the imagination. Korra could even make out the outline of her buttocks through the fabric. Desperation settled over her as she recalled the dream and she wanted to grope at the industrialist's true assets more than anything, but something held her back. Anxiety crept up the back of her neck and Korra tried her best to shake it away. Asami needed her now more than ever, and in a way she hadn't been able to provide her before. And whether Korra really knew it or not, she needed Asami just the same.

* * *

When they entered the lofty bedroom, Asami released the Avatar's hand and walked over to the one candle on the dresser next to her closet. The room was filled with knickknacks and decorations, medals and certificates lined the walls, Korra even spotted a discarded engine in a far corner. Long, wispy drapes covered the elevated windows lining the left wall of the room that overlooked the sprawling estate below them. The bonsai garden Asami had allowed her to train in looked like a small, mossy patch of land compared to the rest of the property. A wooden Mu Ren Zhuang stood like a sentinel by one of the windows, beaten down over time by Asami's practicing. The surface of the dummy was dull and dented in some places. There was an inscription crudely carved into its front. Korra squinted to try and discern the lettering in the dull light and passed her fingers over the wood to discover names. _Amon_ … _Unalaq_ … _Zaheer_ … _Kuvira_.

Korra brushed her hand across the characters knowingly as she turned away and came face to face with the enormous bed that sat in the very center of the room. She wasn't sure how she hadn't noticed it already, it was large, imposing and…intimidating. She gulped.

Asami stood over the candle, watching the diminutive flame dance eagerly below her shallow breathing. She was nervous. The industrialist took a deep breath, closed her eyes and exhaled, the flame growing in intensity and almost rising to meet her. She had to keep a level head for Korra, but her stomach was already pulling cartwheels. When Asami turned around, she stalled abruptly, finding Korra already settled onto the bed, perched gingerly at the edge. The Avatar was clad in nothing but her sleeping clothes; a plain white, cotton tank top and loose, powder blue pajama pants. Her feet were bare and by the look of her shirt and the way it fit her, she didn't seem to be wearing anything else underneath.

The non-bender walked over to where Korra sat and considered her as she fretfully fiddled with her hands together in her lap, Asami only able to see the top of her head while standing over the Avatar looking down at the wooden floor. _She looks terrified…_ Asami would have to draw her out again, but instead of the usual slow process she would switch tactics this time in favor of a more advanced approach.

"Is it alright if I take this off?" Asami asked boldly, her hands gripping at the sash around her outer robe.

Korra looked up at her immediately. Her body was long and slender, but complete and full. The candlelight shivered on the curves of her form; she was like a moving painting with those hints of a tawny glow gracing her porcelain skin. The light melded into the darkness of her hair, lost in those tresses and still illuminating some of the loose strands around her bare face. She hadn't been wearing makeup as much ever since they came back from the Spirit World and Korra was engrossed in knowing the richness of the skin that hid beneath, it was like she was carved from marble. The solitary flame on the candle wick cast a bright ochre shade onto her pouty red lips and when Korra locked eyes with the green stare trained on her, she could only nod wordlessly.

As Asami deftly pulled at the sash and shrugged off the robe, allowing it to cascade to a puddle on the floor around her feet, Korra knew she wanted nothing more than her, just in that moment. Her heart quickened in her chest and a familiar warmth spread throughout her body watching the young inventor disrobe in one fluid motion. The Avatar had to still herself when Asami deliberately lifted up her nightgown to show off perfect alabaster legs as she strode over to sit next to her. The build-up was almost instantaneous, Korra was floored by how quickly she was overcome with a raw desire just at the sight of her. Then to imagine touching her…just as she had contemplated all those long nights, thoughts of Asami's skin beneath her hands, against her own… Korra's hand raised apprehensively from its place in her lap, but she regressed. There was always that hesitation that held her back, the lack of a sure idea. She wanted to touch her, but she didn't know how.

Asami sensed the conflict in the young woman and covered the trembling hands in Korra's lap with hers. As badly as she wanted to see what was nestled just beneath the clothing that separated them, she had to clear things up first. She cared deeply for Korra, yet she couldn't take another instance of starting out hot and heavy only to have to bring everything to a halt shortly thereafter. The inventor had been left to mull over fantasies for three long years and then several agonizing nights when she could hardly restrain herself from releasing all the pent-up ardor she held for the Avatar. She had to be absolutely certain that she wouldn't have to hide her longing anymore.

"Korra, if you're not ready, we don't have to do anything right now. If you don't want to, you don't have to…"

"I do want to!" Korra hastily replied, shrinking back when she saw Asami's startled expression, "I really…do want to."

She looked down at her hands then back up at Asami. "And we can go slow, right?"

Asami struggled to contain her joy. She didn't want to scare her off, but something about the way she pleaded for it caused a tingling between her legs. Asami rushed to cross them and assured the Avatar with a smile. "Right."

She then leaned forward and delicately took the Avatar's lips in her own. It started simply enough, tender movements as they melded their mouths together sweetly. Then Asami ran her hands down Korra's toned arms and removed her hands from their place on her lap, simultaneously sliding her tongue into the warm depths of Korra's mouth to explore liberally. She gripped at the toned waist in front of her and pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around the Avatar's muscular back as their tongues writhed together. Korra held Asami's shoulders and lost herself in the kiss. When Asami gradually motioned her body forward, Korra found that her back had met the surface of the bed and Asami was on top of her.

Asami scarcely believed the body clutching hers belonged to her. It was all muscle, she noted as she ran her hands over Korra's back and taut stomach. There were still delicious curves as well. Asami cupped her palm around a supple breast and could feel the stiff nipple against her palm. There was so much nuance to the woman. She was the best of both worlds, embodiment of her character.

Korra didn't resist, almost too preoccupied with the passionate tangle of tongues and gasps of breath. She arched her back eagerly into Asami's hand and welcomed the feeling. The inventor brushed her lips against Korra's before leaving a trail off kisses along the sharp edge of her jawline to lap at the tender walnut skin of her neck, tasting the salt of her sweat and suckling at the flavor.

The Avatar held a whimper back in her mouth when she felt Asami's tongue on her neck. But again, Korra balked when the same hand began to slip up her stomach underneath her tank-top, gripping the material to draw it up her torso. She grabbed Asami's wrist. "…No."

She wasn't ready to be fully nude with her, there was still a wall that was hard to crack when it came to that, but she also didn't want to stop what they were doing. Korra prayed that Asami would understand that without her speaking. Miraculously, Asami only nodded before kissing her again and Korra surrendered to the experience of her tongue, so thankful for the non-bender's implicit awareness.

Asami still decided to push a little further. Respecting Korra's boundaries yet at the same time indulging in her own desires, she let her hand run against the slick surface of Korra's skin under her shirt and over her left breast. Korra released a loud, shaky breath and froze but Asami's teeth gently nipping at her ear as she simultaneously stimulated the erect nipple with her thumb caused her body to react involuntarily and Korra darted her hands out to grip Asami's back, creeping roughly down to her tight buttocks and squeezing just as she had wanted to when the dark-haired woman was leading her up the stairs.

Korra's reaction was everything. Asami let out a breathy moan and stuffed another hand up the bender's top to cup both breasts and savor the feeling of her hot, smooth flesh in her palms and the stiff nipples that she had longed to feel against her own skin. She let her forehead press against the pillows as she kissed and sucked Korra's throat, noticing the strong, steady pulse beneath her lips. As Korra's hands gained a life of their own and sweaty palms traveled up her nightgown Asami suddenly felt constricted by the material, she wanted Korra to touch her everywhere, all over.

The breathless Avatar melted when Asami sat up above her and pulled the pink nightgown over her head with Korra's eyes following the hem of the gown as it climbed up the non-bender's body, revealing ruby red undergarments clinging to her hips, a flat stomach shimmering with a thin layer of sweat, a lacy bra that scarcely contained the large mounds of her breasts, and finally her face framed by her silken, ebony hair that was like a veil surrounding her. The candlelight directly behind her, Asami was a dream come to life, every line of her figure highlighted for Korra with only her face hidden by shadow aside from those lustful emerald eyes locked onto her. The heat of their bodies together coupled with the flame of the candle seemed to permeate Korra, and her skin pulsated with the warmth pooling in the pit of her stomach that crept to the juncture of her thighs. Asami curled back down to descend over the Avatar, arching her back to thrust out her backside as she caught Korra in a deep kiss and whispered in her ear.

" _Touch me…_ " Her words were a raspy moan. "I wanna feel your hands…"

When Korra unflinchingly ravished the non-bender's skin in response without any hesitation and desperately clutched at the tight muscles of her derrière, Asami gasped and gently bit Korra's earlobe while her hands kneaded the Avatar's breasts. Korra couldn't hold back the noises any longer. Just as Asami had fallen into those animalistic sounds of passion, Korra found that the more pleasure she felt, the harder it was to resist the tender moan that escaped her lips. Her face flared at the sound of her own voice, coming out like that.

But Asami seemed to like it, as she answered with a heavy reply, her breath on the bender's ear. " _Oh… Korra…_ " And then her right hand moved down Korra's stomach until her fingers stopped under the waistband of her pants. "I've waited so long for this… _Please_ let me make you come…"

The way she posed the question had Korra's mind screaming in agreement, but she had no idea what it meant. She announced that much after breaking a sensuous kiss.

"W-what does that mean?" Korra asked, looking up at Asami uncertainly.

"I'll show you…"

 _ **& &&Omnia vincit amor****amor vincit omniA&&&**_


	6. Endless

**Me Again:** To anyone who is just randomly jumping chapters for some reason and didn't see my previous notes; Korra and Asami finally consummate their relationship in this one. Catch my drift? ... **There's sex in dis.** (Again, nobody gets fully nude but it's still sexy times) Proceed.

* * *

 _ **"Endless"**_

 **... ...**

Asami sat back with her knees pressed on either side of Korra's left leg and Korra could feel a pressure on her thigh, a warm dampness that almost soaked through her pants where Asami perched herself. Before Korra could look down and see, a thick curtain of hair had enclosed her as Asami's lips found hers, parting Korra's so that their tongues could meet at the exact moment Asami's hand dove into Korra's pants. The Avatar ignored her startled mind and allowed Asami to guide her because she wanted it. _Show me…_ She was tired of the frustration, sick of the anticipation. It was a long time coming, and just as Asami wanted her, Korra wanted Asami. She had, for so long.

There was no more time for words, only movements, and Asami's knee resting in the space between Korra's legs kept them apart. And when the passion-fueled industrialist pulled back from Korra's lips and pressed their tongues together again, she let her hand drop down to fully nestle Korra's sex in her palm. The bender whined into Asami's mouth and the non-bender wondered how it was even possible to feel so much lust for another human being, but between Korra's legs her hand was already so soaked that her thoughts melted away. Determined to give the Avatar the first and best orgasm of her life, Asami started to slip her fingers up and down the slick center, gently separating the pillowy folds as she stroked.

Korra breathed heavily every time Asami paused in between their kisses. It was indescribable. Unlike anything she'd ever felt before, and Asami was doing it for her, giving her pleasure she never knew existed. With every breath a whimper shuddered out on the backend, her right leg moving farther apart on its own, the slight shift in position causing the pleasure to mount. She could feel something building up inside her, a throbbing ache that she needed without fully knowing why.

Asami grinded her hips against Korra's leg rhythmically with her hand stroking between those thighs that were already moist with her juices. She moaned freely as she pressed her face against the Avatar's damp neck, her fingers switching the motion and diving between those lower lips to touch the wet velvety folds within. Korra moaned, rolling her hips against Asami's hand and digging her fingers into the lace across her back.

"Korra…" Asami mumbled, rubbing lightly against Korra's slippery clit with circular motions of her fingertips, the faint sound of the wetness being disturbed by Asami's strokes driving her wild, spreading her knees further to writhe against Korra's thigh with abandon, the friction of her panties adding to the sensation, bringing her closer and closer to the brink with each thrust.

Korra had let go of all her senses once Asami's fingers came into contact with an area so sensitive that she was surprised by the involuntary trembling in her legs and the waves of heat that poured like lava over her. Her chest heaved as she panted heavily, the sounds coming from the back of her throat becoming louder and louder every time she exhaled. It was so much, yet she wanted more and more, the pressure stirring in her growing in intensity.

Asami pressed her forehead against Korra's, looking directly into the wide cyan eyes of the bender as Korra moaned freely from her open mouth and struggled to breathe, her voice rising in pitch and volume with each gasp, making Asami thankful that she had sent all her servants away from the main building of her estate. She hadn't considered how loud Korra would be and Asami grit her teeth as one of Korra's moans coupled with Asami's clit rubbing against her thigh pushed her over the edge causing her to tense and cry out, spasming with her release, her eyes trained on Korra's as her orgasm covered her in a blanket of ecstasy.

Asami continued grinding her wet sex against Korra as she now worked diligently to bring Korra to her peak, watching intently as the Avatar's umber eyebrows turned upward, wrinkling her forehead covered in sweat, her damp hair splayed out on the pillow beneath her head with stray strands clinging to her cheek. She wanted to see it happen for the first time. She stayed her fingers for a moment and bit her lip when the bender's hips undulated against her hand. Asami then resumed the circular motion, sliding her fingers to the thick liquid pooling at Korra's entrance to cover her fingertips with the moisture and return to the throbbing clit, wanting so much to touch deep inside her but deciding it would be too much at once. She didn't want to stop for any reason until Korra was coming onto her fingers.

Korra could feel it, she was right at the edge. Of what, she didn't know, but she felt it. Her hips continued their tantric movements, pressing her sex against Asami's fingers, the sounds coming from her getting higher and higher, her legs shaking violently. Korra quickly took Asami's cheek into her hand and didn't look away from the intense stare waiting for her, begging her. Suddenly the pace of Asami's fingers quickened and Korra bucked her hips twice before exploding in a loud gasp, moaning deeply as a flash of white hot lightning shot through her body, causing her legs to jerk up and her entire frame to convulse, the sensations so strong and unexpected that she felt surprise tears sliding from her eyes down the sides of her face as a warmth settled over her.

She was shaking when Asami kissed her and whispered sweetly while smiling tenderly at the confused Avatar. "It's okay, Korra. It happens during your first time. It's a lot of new feelings all bursting out at the same time. You'll get used to it," she giggled lightly as she wiped away the tears.

Korra lacked the energy for words. Even if she did hold the ability to speak, she preferred lifting her head to plant a gracious kiss on the industrialist's lips. Asami smiled down at her. Beads of sweat clung to both their faces, their hair tangled messes but a rosy flush covered Asami's cheeks and chest and the look of satisfaction in Korra's half-lidded eyes was everything. It was perfect.

Asami laid contently next to the Avatar, unable to stop smiling as she curled Korra's umber locks around her fingers. "Guess who's not a virgin anymore?"

Korra laughed warmly, sliding her body closer to Asami's to kiss those full lips again in gratitude before replying, "Thank you... It was…amazing. I can't believe I missed out on that for so long."

"Me either," Asami whispered, wrapping an arm around Korra and looking lovingly into her eyes, wanting those blue pools of still water to be the last thing she saw as she drifted off to sleep.

 _ **& &&Omnia vincit amor****amor vincit omniA&&&**_

* * *

 **Mindless Rambling:** I think it came out pretty well. To play devil's advocate, I don't know how far-fetched it is for Korra to have **never** had an orgasm in her entire life all the way up until the age of 21, and you can fight me on that one (come at me bro) but I'm leaning more towards a yes simply because she wasn't a regular sheltered, isolated teenager. This woman has been training non-stop since the age of 4 to master all 4 elements to be ready to save the world when shit hits the fan. Also, she had to do so 3 times over the course of a little over a year, give or take? All 3 times being super traumatizing and damaging. Gotta imagine that it doesn't leave any time or energy to lay back and explore yourself on a nice afternoon. Anyway, there won't be any more sexy times for a couple chapters. Korra got laid, and she'll get some even better action right after these messages! Stay tuned!


	7. The Sun Also Rises

**Writer Person Note:** Thanks for stopping by, let me show you around, give you an idea of this chapter right here. Over here you'll find some happiness after the events of the previous night but come on, Asami is in this. Since when is she super happy without something shitting on it right? So there's conflict in this chapter too, but then it's back to fluff again. Lin makes a brief appearance. So that's cool. And Naga. Naga was the whole point of this chapter. Naga is life.

* * *

 _ **"The Sun Also Rises..."**_

 **... ...**

Once the sun was shining through her bedroom window Asami was hit with a jolt of energy and quickly showered and dressed, leaving Korra to sleep in, snoring peacefully. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so good. _Well, fantastic sex can do that to you, and who knows how long it's been since you've had that._ With fresh energy surging through her veins, Asami was dead-set on making Korra a big breakfast from scratch all on her own, knowing the Avatar would most likely be starving after the events of the previous night. Asami pulled on her boots and skipped down the marble staircase, humming her favorite tune. _Look at me, I'm skipping!_ She giggled at herself as she reached the landing and rushed through the sprawling mansion to enter the kitchen area.

The blur of a dark figure at her front door that she had seen briefly out the corner of her eye made her breath catch and stopped her in her tracks. Cautiously, she walked back in the direction she came and froze at the sight of one of her guards standing at attention at her front doors. The color ran from her face. How long had he been on watch…? His steely stare regarded her with an icy chill emanating from his eyes. She feigned confidence and approached the guard, her angry steps echoing throughout the building.

"I thought I told all servants to leave the main building and disperse throughout the rest of the compound?"

The guard kept his eyes on the wall straight ahead of him. "We're not just servants, we're your personal guard, ma'am. We have to remain in your presence to ensure your safety."

Asami folded her arms and postured with her hip thrown up. Something about his tone was off. "I have The Avatar here with me, why would I need your protection?"

"Why, indeed…"

His response caused her heart to drop to her stomach. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she snapped.

The guard turned and loomed over her with an imposing air. Dark, mossy green eyes stared back at her, aggressively cold. "How about whatever you want it to?"

She was trying hard to deny the truth right in front of her, but when it was glaring directly at her it became hard to ignore. Her face grew hot with anger and embarrassment.

"You're out of line," she seethed, the words dipped in venom. Her fists were clenched by her sides, her brows tensed as she returned his stare with a fiery glare of her own.

"With all due respect, I don't think you're a proper judge of what _is_ and _isn't_ out of line, _Miss Sato_."

The guard had leaned forward with each word, as if he wanted her to know exactly what he meant in the cruelest way possible. Asami faltered for a second, her mouth dropping open as she stepped back in shock. But it didn't take long for her to blink several times and then spring back. "You're fired!"

She flung her arm out to point to the door. "Leave my property at once!"

"With pleasure." The guard forcefully yanked the helmet from his head and threw it to Asami's feet where it crashed against the marble with a resounding clang, punctuating his retort. He yanked open the front door and stomped out of the building, then paused to turn back to Asami watching him from the doorway.

"Your father would roll over in his grave if he could see what his daughter has become!"

The words were like daggers through her chest. _How dare he.._. Some of the other servants and guards had gathered in a small crowd around the commotion. They had most likely heard the ex-guard's outburst and some of them threw pointed stares at Asami. A rage overcame her and as much as she would have liked to knock the look off the man's ugly mug herself, she pointed at him and drew the attention of her attendants. "I want this man thrown off my property!"

As the guards motioned towards him, he threw up his hands and shouted, "No need! I was just leaving."

She watched the man stomp away and looked briefly over the crowd that stood still for a moment, all eyes pinned on her before returning to their tasks. Asami turned and slammed the door behind her, laying her back against the panels and sighing. He heard everything. She didn't know what bothered her more, the invasion of her privacy during one of the most intimate and important moments of her life, or the scathing reaction she got from the guard. She placed a hand over her eyes, thousands of thoughts assaulting her at once.

"Asami? Is everything alright?"

She jumped at the sound of Korra's voice and looked up to see the Avatar standing in the entrance hall.

"Yeah," Asami said, reassuringly. She straightened up from the door and walked over to where Korra stood. "You should go back to sleep."

"I heard shouting. Are you sure you're okay?" Korra's eyes darted to the discarded helmet on the floor. "Did something happen?"

The truth of it was, Asami Sato had no idea how to approach the situation. She had never had to deal with any kind of outright discrimination before, not as an heiress to a billion yuan enterprise. And the guard was no one important, just a nameless face in a sea of servants and attendants…but the way the hatred in his eyes bore into her and the disgust in his voice…it was disarming. And it hurt, even though she knew he was a moronic bigot, an ignorant fool, why, she could call him every name in the world, but it didn't erase the way he made her feel. It was stupid, to let some guard suck out all the happiness from her morning that she had just been reveling in earlier and spoil her good mood.

She thought about telling Korra for a second, but shook the idea out of her head and just smiled wanly, "You worry too much. I told you, I can handle things." Asami felt her confidence returning as she strutted up to Korra and playfully tapped her fist against the Avatar's chin. "I'm a big, tough girl, remember?"

Korra smiled and raised an eyebrow. "It's hard to forget."

"What are you doing down here, anyway? It's crazy early and I know for a fact that you didn't get much sleep last night," Asami asked, reaching out to brush a fallen bang from Korra's eyes and looking seductively into them.

"It's funny you mention that," Korra looked up at the ceiling and blushed.

"I was actually wondering if there was somewhere I could wash my clothes, because I only brought this to sleep in and…" The Avatar glanced down at her pants and stuck her leg out, pulling the fabric around her thigh to draw Asami's attention to the damp print still present from last night. "These have a big wet spot on them."

"Just fold them up, set them aside and take a shower, don't worry about it. I'll have someone clean them for you," Asami giggled and planted a light peck on Korra's cheek. "And in case you're still not sure, that means I liked it," she said with an effortless wink that caused the Avatar's cheeks to flare.

Once Korra had run up the marble staircase, Asami looked back at the front door uneasily and second guessed whether she should wash Korra's pants on her own or not in an attempt to avoid another potential scene. _Ugh, what am I doing? This is crazy. Who cares what people think?_ Korra had said it best when they were back at her parent's place, she thought. And she could always hire new help. There was no real reason to stress over it. Asami rolled her eyes at herself and her paranoid delusions before racing in the direction of the kitchen again to hastily prepare a proper breakfast for once the Avatar rejoined her on the ground floor.

* * *

"These are really great, Asami. It's insane how you can do stuff like this," Korra threw over her shoulder. She stood with her hands on her hips, her eyes passing over all the sketches and diagrams and blueprints and plans for the new developments that Asami had posted to the wall of her study.

"Like what?" Asami asked offhandedly, suffused in a miniature model of one of the houses on her desk. She wanted to have at least some sort of physical representation to bring to the meeting coming up in a couple days, noting that talking head politicians like Raiko would need all the stimulation normally reserved for a toddler in order to keep his attention. The tweezers in her right hand pinched at a metal post, bending it at an angle. She wore an unflattering magnifying headpiece and peered meticulously through the giant lens hanging in front of her face. There was no glamour to her when she was deep in her work, and normally Asami would labor alone because of this as it made her feel a little self-conscious, but there wasn't an ounce of discomfort or embarrassment in her having Korra keeping her company in the stifling room.

"Make things. Build these incredible inventions and come up with these wonderful ideas to change things..." Korra turned to the industrialist. "I've always been amazed by you."

Asami looked up at Korra and blushed. The Avatar was a minimized figure in her left eye and the industrialist thought how foolish she must have looked from Korra's point of view and once she caught sight of the smile on the bender's lips, the idea left her instantly. It wasn't empty flattery, an offhand compliment. Everyone had praised Asami's looks, mind, success. It wasn't anything new. But the way Korra looked at her was miles ahead of anything anyone else could say to her. Korra meant it and instead of Asami just thanking her as she had the countless others that had ever tried to shower her with honeyed words, the inventor was…touched. Her admiration solidified everything. Asami did have pride in her own work, but seeing the appreciation in Korra's eyes was different. It made her chest constrict with the rush of emotions filling her inside, it was the feeling of the most important person in her world seeing her, really seeing her and appreciating all that encompassed her.

She was at a loss for words, her throat muscles tightening to hold back happy tears. Why was she so emotional right now? Asami just closed her eyes and smiled back at Korra. The Avatar turned back to the drawings on the walls and continued to study them as Asami returned to the model house.

"How soon do you think we can get these houses up and running?" Korra called to Asami.

The industrialist swallowed against the knot in her throat and cleared it before replying, "Well…that all depends on Raiko. If we can't get the funding then, it'll be unfortunate but the evacuees will be forced to stay in that camp for who knows how long."

"I can't believe this. Those people, it's not their fault their homes got destroyed while he was chickening out and twiddling his thumbs," Korra bristled. "It doesn't even make any sense to have someone like him in charge. The city should throw a party once that clown gets kicked out of office. After all the crap he's pulled over the years."

"Yeah, but we have to work with what we've got," Asami commented, fiddling with a tiny window. "Being angry at him and lashing out…" Korra's head spun around with a frown and Asami continued, already anticipating the reaction, "As justified as it might be…won't get us anywhere. For now, we're stuck with him. And getting these people in proper housing is all that matters right now, so we'll have to work with the system and do whatever it takes and hope for a miracle."

Korra crossed her arms. "This is so stupid. Who wouldn't want to help their own citizens?! It's simple!"

The Avatar huffed and shifted her attention to the many concept sketches on the walls, days and days of hard work churned out by the inventor at her desk. "Sometimes I wish you were the President."

Asami hand jerked and the tweezers bent back the roof on the model home. She looked up at the Avatar and smiled amiably. "You really think that?"

Before Korra could reply, a loud bang resounded from downstairs, startling the two women. Korra dropped into a combative stance and held her fists out toward the room door until several loud barks brightened the Avatar's face in an instant.

"NAGA!" she cried out happily, blowing open the door with a gust of air and shifting the stairs into a steep slope she could slide down to greet the frantic polar bear dog in the foyer. The fluffy white animal pounced on Korra, sending her tumbling to the ground with a thump and covering her in broad licks. Korra laughed as she tousled Naga's fur. "Were you a good girl while Asami and I were away?" she cooed.

Lin's sharp voice cut through the question like a lava bender cutting through steel. "Good girl?! This beast has been tearing up half my city looking for you!"

Korra struggled to stand against Naga's frenzied assault and smiled sheepishly at the metal bender standing in front of the broken window the polar bear dog had undoubtedly made her entrance by. Lin scrunched her nose at the animal's sad whine in response to the police chief's admonishment.

"Well, I was gonna come get her soon, Asami and I have just been tied up with getting this proposal to President Raiko for new housing for the refugees," Korra replied, absentmindedly stroking Naga's neck.

Lin scoffed. "Hah! Good luck with that. That fool is so worried about losing his title that he could give two shits about the citizens who put him into office in the first place."

Asami cautiously slid down the marble slide Korra had fashioned out of the staircase that had previously been there, gripping the banister for dear life as she skidded down the slope. It was only a split second after Asami turned the corner that she was attacked by a blur of white fur and slobbery tongue lashings, no chance to defend herself against the onslaught. "Hey girl…happy to see you too…" Asami managed to breathe out after having the wind knocked out of her.

Korra rushed over to pull the polar bear dog back. "Naga! Be careful!"

"You two should take a humbling tour around the city instead of staying holed up in this swanky estate here. It's all I can do with your pinhead friends to keep these people in line. They feel like there's no reason to follow laws anymore with all the reminders of destruction still scattered around," Lin said, her arms still crossed as she watched Korra pull Asami back to her feet. "And this monster running around wreaking havoc doesn't help morale, either." Her eyes shot daggers at Naga.

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can. I just got here. And I was only away for a couple days, jeez, I was originally going to be gone longer, but I cut my vacation short," Korra gave an irritated reply, throwing her hands out at her sides.

"Well it's nice that some of us can afford to have little getaways into the Spirit World with our girlfriends while the rest of us work around the clock to keep this city together," Lin countered.

Korra was taken aback at the sound of the word "girlfriends" and hesitated for a moment. _She probably meant it in the "girl that's a friend" way_. The bender threw a quick, nervous glance at Asami and rounded back at Chief Beifong.

"Ugh! I almost forgot how infuriating you can be!" Korra growled.

"We're doing everything we can, Chief Beifong. Our meeting with Raiko is in just two days and I've already got plenty of concept ideas and a model all ready to go," Asami cut in, placing her hand on Korra's shoulder to calm the Avatar's flaring temper. "If we get his approval and funding, I'll have my company get to work on the rebuilding efforts immediately, I've even got developers on stand-by. We will get this city up and running again, even better than before."

Lin considered Asami for a minute before nodding in the affirmative. She pointed at the industrialist while addressing the Avatar, "You're lucky to have this one here making sense of all your screw-ups."

"You know what—?" Korra lunged forward and was instantly jerked back by Asami's hands gripping at her arms.

"I'M…just grateful…for everything Korra's done to keep us all safe. If it wasn't for her, I don't think there would even be a city left to rebuild," Asami smiled, grinning at Korra as she gave a side-eye glance to the non-bender.

"Sure," Lin casually replied as began to walk toward the mansion's front doors with Naga barking her goodbye. "And keep that animal on a leash!" she pointedly remarked before bending the front door open and slamming it behind her.

Asami let out a breath of relief and smiled at Korra who stood glaring at the door, still fuming. She ran a reassuring hand down the Avatar's back to gain her attention. She was adorable when she got riled up and a handful to settle down but Asami was starting to find a nice balanced art form to it all. Korra subconsciously leaned into her touch.

"Don't worry, we're going to do this, okay? Together," Asami said.

Korra smiled and nodded, then the two melted into laughter as Naga pattered up and wrapped around them, causing the two women to press together in the middle of a sea of white fur with Naga cuddling the couple together at her side.

 _ **& &&Omnia vincit amor****amor vincit omniA&&&**_

* * *

 **Mindless Rambling:** Initially I had no idea where I was going with this and it ended up being just a stream of consciousness that I labored over to make into a readable chapter. I like how I was able to balance the sad and happy parts in a decent way and an appearance by Lin was unexpected but I enjoyed trying my hand at replicating her signature attitude. Overall, I like the fluff, but my goal was to have these two develop their relationship by way of trying to achieve a common goal as a new couple. Similar to the whole, "buying a couch" test. Korra and Asami have worked well as a team when they were "friends" as most people do, but being together with feelings involved is a whole other thing. Also, having Asami deal with her own conflict in the form of a judgmental bigot is an idea I'm glad I was able to flesh out in the story. There was some foreshadowing there, and you can definitely expect her devil-may-care regard toward the situation to backfire. While Republic City is progressive, just as in reality, there is intolerance everywhere and I look forward to exploring this concept throughout the story. And if you read this whole thing, you're the real MVP. Me and you, man. We're like this *curls middle finger around forefinger*


	8. Reflections

**More Note:** This chapter is foreshadowing, fluff, nice dialogue. Overall a solid chapter of establishing plot and shizz. This is where I start to find my footing. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **"Reflections"**_

 **... ...**

The more he spoke, the harder and harder it became to resist silencing him with a fist to his face.

Korra could hear her heart thumping in her ears. It drowned out most of the words, but it was the smug sense of superiority that emanated from the flippant way he addressed her that ticked her off. But still, she had come a long way from the impulsive teenager she was four years ago and was getting better at controlling her temper. She kept her arms folded tight and pursed her bottom lip as the dismissive, arrogant, cowardly droning went on and on. Her nails dug into her flexed bicep as she blinked blankly at him.

"…a lot on my plate already with my current campaign. And for someone who decided to take off right after a war you seem to have returned with your fair share of unreasonable demands, honestly, I should be the one approaching you with some realistic problems, but then again…there is only so much our great Avatar can handle, apparently. How lucky we are to have been graced with such an experienced installment in the cycle, hah—If we've got this to deal with, I feel sorry for the next generation. I'm telling you, I'll look after my people and you take these _doodles_ with you, and this lovely little dollhouse…and do what you're halfway decent at: brute force, _questionable diplomacy_ and while you're at it, try not to destroy any other cities in the process."

Korra could feel Asami's eyes watching her directly, like she was a ticking time bomb. Any other time, her response would have been to grab Raiko by the collar and fling him out the window. For some reason, she hadn't already done it. She was angry enough, his blatant insult of Asami's innovative work and painstaking labor was enough to send her over the edge, but it didn't. It wasn't that she wasn't angry enough, it was that she was also sad. The president actually made some valid points. As she stood across from him and the curt sideways glance he gave her before directing his attention to the silly campaign poster on his desk, Korra felt a pang of guilt and shame. He was the second person in the course of a few days who slated her role as The Avatar. Normally his monologues were just nonsensical ramblings but for the first time in a long time, there was some truth to his words. And Korra had no comeback for that. What could she possibly say in defense to someone who was completely right?

It was Asami who had stepped forward to approach the bespectacled politician while Korra looked across the busy office. "I'm willing to supply whatever funds are needed to get this project off the ground, and I have my own labor on stand-by."

"You'd end up penniless trying to rebuild this place. Future Industries is too vital to infrastructure for you to risk your company's well-being on a pipe dream," Raiko waved a hand at the industrialist in a shooing gesture. "For the last time, there is no possible way—"

"A word, sir?"

The figure that stepped up to place a hand on Raiko's shoulder caught Korra's eye. The man was almost a head taller than Raiko but with a lean frame similar to Mako's, garbed in traditional business attire that was dyed a deep, dark shade of blue. Black gloves covered his large hands and a dark purple sash was cinched around his waist. His manner of dress was a sharp contrast to his facial features; his hair was a radiant gold and well-kempt, his thick brows and meticulously cut goatee the same color. It sat on a jagged jaw that clenched when his eyes met Korra's. They sent a cool chill through her spine. Pale grey irises studied her briefly and she felt that a strange energy emanated from them. It wasn't a common eye color in any of the nations. The man proceeded to turn the president away from where she, Asami and Zhu Li waited.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked, catching Korra's attention.

"Oh. Nothing."

"Hey, don't worry, this is just a minor setback," the non-bender assured her.

"Varrick and I will be able to float some of the funds to you, Asami, if worst comes to worst. The last mover we released has been doing extremely well, and my husband is always managing to come up with new ideas," Zhu Li interjected. Korra was only half-paying attention. Her eyes were still trained on the president's assistant as the striking blonde man spoke in a hushed, placid voice. She could almost make out what they were saying, but by the time she thought she could decipher words from the movement of their lips, they had turned back to her group.

"Thank you, Gu-ang," Raiko nodded toward his assistant. _Gu-ang…_

Gu-ang closed his eyes and bowed, opened them to give a cursory glance to the Avatar, and walked out of the room. Korra stared at the door to the office as it closed, and suddenly all the noise and commotion of printers and editors and phones ringing returned and Korra snapped back into focus. It was almost like she was underwater while he was in the room and once he left, she resurfaced and the water flowed out from her ears, returning her hearing. It must have been the way he looked, she thought. He was an uncommon sight and was probably offended by the way people stared at him.

"On second thought… Asami, why don't you return in say…another week, with a solid restructuring proposal and budget plans? I'm sure we can find the money somewhere," Raiko smiled.

"Oh, so you realized that people might not be so eager to hit the polls just to go back home to a hole in the ground, did you?" Korra commented, raising an arched eyebrow.

Raiko's eyes narrowed behind his round, gold-rimmed glasses. Asami took Korra around the shoulders and started leading her out the door. "Thank you, Mr. President," she said, while pushing Korra towards the exit.

"And I've done more for this city than you could ever do in your lifetime! Have fun getting chased out of town when you lose!" The Avatar shouted, fists clenched at her sides and struggling against Asami's arms. He had only changed his mind because he wanted the votes, not for the people. That was the last straw for her. The president was a manipulative leech and everyone needed to know it. Not only that, but a burning desire to defend Asami from his stupid insults had nearly driven Korra over the edge.

"Come on, Korra, he's not worth it. We got what we wanted," Asami calmly remarked as she guided the Avatar out of the busy office.

* * *

With Asami's window broken and being repaired causing there to be people walking in and out of her home, the couple found it a good excuse to pack some things and visit Air Temple Island for a while at Korra's suggestion. Tenzin and Pema had welcomed them with open arms and out of the four children, Meelo appeared to be the most delighted, even going so far as to offer to unpack all of Asami's things for her. Korra had pressed her knuckles into the small air-bender's skull in response to his advances while Asami tried to mask her laughter.

"How about you go bother someone else for a change, you little weirdo!" Korra grumbled, rubbing her fist into the crown of Meelo's head.

"You can't fight this feeling, Asami! What we have is real and I won't let anyone stand in our way to one another!" Meelo called after them as they both followed Ikki to their room.

"Since all these new people have moved in, we haven't had much extra space but with Jinora gone most of the time that frees up what's normally her room," Ikki rattled on as she led them down the hallway. None could exactly match the girl's flair for speaking non-stop for several minutes straight. "It's not much space, so you'll be squeezed in pretty tight. There's only one bed, but there's a mat in the closet so one of you will have to lay down on the floor, like Poki. If it's anyone, I think it should be Korra, unless you guys plan on flipping on coin, and even then I still think it should be Korra."

"Hey! Why me?" the Avatar asked, hands on her hips.

Ikki flashed a mischievous grin. "Well, it obviously can't be Asami, she's much too elegant for that!"

Korra rolled her eyes. "You're no queen of the Air Acolytes yourself."

"I think we'll be able to manage," Asami said as she playfully nudged Korra and gave her a sly smile. One bed wouldn't be a problem for them, and no one would have to sleep on the floor. It took a moment for Korra to catch on, but once she did her eyes shot to Ikki in front of them, blissfully unaware in her childish bliss. The bender then looked up with a feigned innocence, her blush and barely contained smirk both betraying her.

"This is fun. I feel like we're getting away with something," Korra said once they had finished getting settled into the room.

Asami laughed. "We kind of are."

The industrialist was somewhat surprised by Korra's easy-going approach to their sleeping in the same bed together and all that it implied. The Avatar might have even believed in her cluelessness that what they had done that fateful night was all that there was to making love. Either way, they hadn't had much time to sit down and talk about the event and were too busy finalizing their proposal to Raiko to spend more intimate time together. The last time they had really slept in the same bed at the same time was that night, and ever since Asami consistently fell asleep in her study or workshop with Korra practicing and sleeping with Naga, getting some much needed bonding in with her long-time friend.

Another week would be plenty of time to have the chance to dive further into developing the sexual side of their relationship, and Asami was resolute in finding the time to capitalize on the opportunity that presented itself for them to come closer together. What could bring them closer than sharing a bed for a week? Flutterflies rose up in Asami's stomach at the thought. The knowledge that they would also be essentially secretly taking advantage of the gender separation rules of the temple would carry along Asami's arousal throughout their stay. She bit her lip as she watched the Avatar moving the heavy luggage that carried her supplies and clothing with ease, Korra's arms tensing up and muscles flexing as she placed everything in its respective place.

"Do you remember the first time you visited here?" Korra abruptly turned to her and asked.

Asami raised her eyebrows and leaned against the dresser, thinking for a moment. It seemed like forever ago…when she and her now-girlfriend were just acquaintances. "I remember you freaking out when Ikki told me you liked Mako," the inventor smirked.

Korra narrowed her eyes and grinned, "Well I remember when _someone_ almost put five Air Acolytes in the sick hut with how many bags she brought along. Putting away all your stuff just brought back memories."

"It's not… _That_ much…" Asami winced when she glanced around the room and realized that all her trunks lined the walls and took up most of the floorspace around Korra's feet. Korra hooted emphatically in response causing Asami to close her eyes and dissolve into laughter as well.

As the sun began to set the two women enjoyed a private walk through the grounds of the island, taking care to stay on the least busy side so that they could actually hold hands while they strolled across the beach, with Korra stopping to pick up seashells along the way. They both enjoyed the chance to make time for mini-dates now and then, finding ways to have moments together like a normal couple, the way they had been able to in the Spirit World. There, they didn't have to worry about who saw them or what they said to one another, but Asami was glad their relationship was able to transcend the barriers between the two worlds and gain strength anywhere. It reassured her that no matter what, they would be together. Whether they were in a paradise or in a wasteland.

Korra laced her fingers through Asami's and raised their intertwined hands to kiss the back of the non-bender's soft hand. Asami returned her affection by leaning her head against Korra's as they continued their walk on the sea shore, the subtle whisper of waves carrying on the wind.

"So, did you ever think that this would be us—now—back then?" Korra spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"Honestly?" Asami looked up at the sky and the different shades of purples and reds and oranges that patterned it with the setting sun. "I can't say that I did. But I didn't really know you then."

"Hm…same here. You're right. It was around the same time we formed the new Team Avatar, though."

Asami smiled warmly, recalling the fond memory of the four of them standing in a circle with their hands all in the middle. "It seems like forever ago. Everything was so different. I miss it sometimes."

"I remember the first time I ever saw you," Korra mentioned.

Asami stopped walking and thought for a second before answering, "At the gala. You were wearing your formal Water Tribe dress. You…did _not_ like me then."

Asami laughed out loud and Korra responded by gently pushing the industrialist with a sharp look. "I'm serious!" the bender groaned.

"Okay! Yes, I remember," Asami replied, stifling another fit of giggles. She looked down at their hands locked together. "The look in your eyes, that trademark Korra glare of yours…"

"And! Even though I was such a jerk to you, you were still nice to me," Korra said, squeezing Asami's hand in hers and looking into her eyes. "Plus, the only reason why I was such a jerk towards you is because right then and there I kind of, sort of already had the feeling that you were the perfect woman. And it made me feel…intimidated."

"Why? Korra, I'm not—"

"Just hear me out," Korra continued. "The first time I saw you, you were the most beautiful person I'd ever met, inside and out. You were stunning, you were kind and thoughtful and giving. I knew I was in the presence of this amazing, almost unreal, person. And back then, I was jealous of you, because I thought I was going to be competing with you for the entire time I would know you."

Korra paused to look out across the ocean and take in the sun descending into the horizon, painting the surface of the ocean with shimmering shades of fire. "But as time went on, I realized that what I was doing wasn't competing against you. Somewhere along the line, I stopped competing with you and found out that I was…falling for you."

Asami's heart thumped wildly in her chest as she stared at the woman at her side, taking in her sun-kissed cocoa skin, her hair being lifted by the breeze with the fringes ghosting across her jawline. The fire of the setting sun melted into the coolness of the blue water behind her irises. Those eyes…they could be so intense and also so soft, turning from a powerful waterfall to a gentle spring in an instant. The impact of what she was saying and the sight of her as she said it stunned Asami into silence. Images from years ago flooded her memory, of tossing and turning in her bed, excruciating days spend trying to decipher every conversation, every moment spent alone with her. All that time Korra had been likely doing the same, perhaps even at the same time as Asami was.

"What I realized was that I was growing closer to this amazing, incredible woman who could do so many things… Risking your life for others, for me, for complete strangers. Fighting tooth and nail for what was right, kicking ass and taking names," Korra chuckled. "A woman with the brightest mind in all the nations who could take the unbelievable and make it real with her own two hands…these hands." Korra lifted Asami's hands in her palms.

"With everything that you're doing now, the difference that you're making in this world and the positive impact you've had on the lives of millions of people, and me… When we were in that office, and you brought those plans and all your hard work there and Raiko almost turned you away, you didn't give up. You kept going, kept trying, and none of this is even for your own benefit, it's just who you are. And I honestly don't think I could even have accomplished half of the things I've done, without you." Korra's eyes met hers. "What I'm trying to say is… You're one in a million, Asami Sato."

How many times had she taken her breath away? During the time that she's known her, Korra has successfully been able to give Asami feelings more loving and pure than anyone in her life. The last time she'd felt so safe was in the arms of her mother. The only time she'd ever felt so gifted with the possibilities of the remarkable unknown was in the arms of the Avatar. It was the most wonderful and simplest of things, to have someone looking right into her, finding her light. _Korra, I swear…_

Her mouth forcefully crashed onto hers and they were entangled in one another, Asami's hands tugging at Korra's tunic to pull her in as tight as possible and compress their bodies, almost hoping they could become one being right then and there. Korra gave back as much as she took, digging her fingers into Asami's shoulder with the bender's arms wrapped around her back. Korra wanted to know Asami just as much as the inventor sought to know the Avatar, the concept sending fireworks through her mind with Korra's tongue joining hers.

"You've really got a way with words, Avatar Korra." Asami smiled against Korra's mouth, joyful tears filling her eyes.

Korra craned her neck back to look at her with a grin. "Comes with the territory," she shrugged.

"HEY KORRA!" Meelo's shrill shouting startled the two women apart. The dark-haired air-bender raced down the cliffside on an air scooter and stopped short in front of them, kicking up sand with rapid gusts of wind as he landed. "Do you wanna play air ball with me? Asami, I know you can't bend, but you can cheer me on!"

"Well, I don't think Korra would like me cheering for you very much," Asami bent down and ruffled the little air-bender's hair. Meelo dissolved into rubber at her touch.

"Hey, don't count Asami out like that!" Korra folded her arms and looked to the non-bender with a smile. "You have no idea what she's capable of."

 _ **& &&Omnia vincit amor****amor vincit omniA&&&**_

* * *

 **What Up:** So I've decided over the course of the past couple of days since I started madly typing this story into existence, that I plan on doing a lot more with it than I thought. There is a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter. There is a lot of fluff in this chapter. And I finally settled on a decent plot so if you've enjoyed this story so far, let me know if you're waiting for the next chapter or drop a review and I'll continue to deliver consistently. And don't get too comfortable these next few chapters. All I can say is, enjoy the fluff and stuff while it lasts, because things are bound to get real.


	9. Metaphorical Masks

**Stuff is Different:** So! I had to take a step back and reevaluate my story and my characterization for a second and once I did that the perfectionist in me lost their shit. The past few days I've been doing some research and more research and I'm a little ashamed of myself for the amount of research I did but I'm pretty serious about this story, so... **I changed Korra's arc in the plot** because it was not really canon in the deepest sense. In the series she's already come to terms with not having contact with her past lives, she's forging her own path. I then went ahead and tweaked it to the original idea I had in mind. Anyway! I'll leave some notes to remind people but I told you guys I'd be fixing and updating stuff so hopefully you understand. Please don't hate me. I would've left it alone but it was bothering me too much. But yeah! I settled on a good plotline for her and it should be good. Okay, I'm done. Go on

* * *

 _ **"Metaphorical Masks"**_

 **... ...**

A peaceful tranquility cast a transparent mist over the island, drawing in spirit sprites and birds from the physical world alike, their songs floating through the crags of the terrain and halls of the temple. Within its walls, faint wisps of incense languidly snaked through the air, past the dancing chimes that hung from the rafters. In the center of the great temple hall was where Korra sat deep in meditation, drifting farther and farther away, into the astral plane. A thin current of sweat ran down the back of her neck as she breathed deeply.

Her brows slowly creased. Behind her closed lids, Korra swam weightlessly in an empty void with the texture of a dense liquid rippling over her skin. She looked around her with a relaxed vigilance, completely familiar with the place she wandered in that was reminiscent of the skies as seen through a telescope, like looking through the glass and being sucked in a vacuum and shot into the space. It was quiet and she was alone.

"Hello?" Korra's voice echoed endlessly until the word lost its meaning and disappeared into the distance. The void was silent and stared back at her unblinkingly. She tried envisioning something else in front of her, what she really sought out in the depths of the astral plane. The void shifted and Korra was turned head over heel, hanging upside down but also feeling uprighted all at once. The dimension bent around her and she effortlessly changed with it, a sense of calm cascading over her as she came to face the divide.

The Avatar had been here before, floating in front of the invisible divide and staring at her own image on the other side. The woman parallel to her was lit up with a purple phosphorescence and her eyes bore directly into Korra's, her expression blank. It was truly herself, in identical clothing and height. The doppelganger's short hair hovered around her face. Korra tentatively lifted a hand and placed it flat against the surface of the invisible divide, her reflection doing the same and placing her palm against Korra's. A tinge of curiosity peaked at the back of her head. The Avatar stared obtrusively at her image that was so similar to her but also different in a way she found difficult to place. They were indistinguishable and still the other was eerily foreign at that moment. Korra wanted to tear through the divide with her fingers, but there was no strength to her hand once it touched the surface. The image looked back at her, then shifted its eyes to their adjoined palms and suddenly Korra was being pulled back by a vortex, the void rushing by her and yawning through her ears like a deafening wind until her eyes snapped open.

Sweet scented air filled her lungs and Korra was back in the temple. The sun's rays poured through the windows and she watched the small particles of dust in its light while she reoriented. She looked down at her hand and folded it into a tight fist. The skin there tingled. Equanimity was a queer concept to her. Almost like an illusion of safety, her hair still stood on end waiting for the next enemy, the next battle. Ever since she had left the compound to forge her own path she was faced with constant adversity and monolithic wars for freedom, peace and harmony. And now she sat on the wooden boards of a temple in docile meditation, nothing left after all the chaos but her and Raava. At the end of it all, she felt like a new book at the beginning of the cycle, with only a future of her own making. The world itself was operating in its own autonomy and she was left with her own self.

Korra thought back to her initial feelings of guilt that she voiced the other day, ruminations of selfishness and greed that kept her striving for a higher achievement, a greater understanding. The idea was to take advantage of the time of peace that was long overdue to focus on honing her abilities because she couldn't just sit back, it wasn't her nature. While the world enjoyed its serenity, she would continue to prepare for the inevitable turmoil, true to her word. _No matter what happens, I will always try to restore balance. Now's my time to hold onto my promise._

"Raava…" Korra mumbled to the force that stirred inside her. "It's you and me now." _Anyone who wants to challenge us is gonna have a rude awakening. Nothing's like before._

The Avatar climbed to her feet and looked up at the grand stone carving of Aang that loomed over her. A fierce determination was etched onto her face as she stared into the statue's vacant eyes. Even in times of peace, Korra had to find a way to keep moving forward and closer to spiritual enlightenment. The art of bending was gifted to her as an easy talent and she perfected it with little to no effort. The elements just naturally flowed through her, it had always been that way. But Korra wanted to ascend to the next level. All the calm of the current period was nice, yet there was still that desire in her to evolve and prepare for the next event, it was her role as the last line of defense for the world to be ready. And she would be.

For the first time in her life, she had time to develop herself and Korra was grateful for the chance to actually hone in on her duties instead of flailing through the years, constantly fighting for her life and being completely blindsided at every turn by her inexperience. She would finally have the ability to train and learn everything that had been denied or closed off to her by the enemies of her past. No one would be able to counter her with scathing criticisms or tell her that she wasn't needed in the world. She would own her role as the Avatar and maintain balance; in the world, and in herself. There was nothing standing in her way now, she thought as she took long strides to the exit of the temple where the light of the sun consumed the entire doorway, nearly blinding her. Korra continued to stride confidently into the glare, her mind resolute. _Next time something comes up…I'll be ready._ She breathed in deep and stepped into the light.

And she also had her.

She slowly came into view as Korra's eyes adjusted to the sun, her face emerging from the brightness in soft, delicate lines. Faultless alabaster skin, sparkling emerald eyes in which Korra could see her own reflection and full ruby red lips that shimmered as they spread into a tender smile.

 _Asami._ And the fists that had been at her sides unfurled, her body shifting into an immediate state of relaxation at the sight of her waiting there on the other side for her and reaching out to take her hand.

"I wanted to show you something."

* * *

Stacks of papers lay scattered all over the floor of the room coupled with discarded pencils and different cogs and gears. A makeshift path had been created that allowed the bare floor to act like a channel leading to the circle of a bamboo mat where Asami was seated across from Korra, who delicately pushed aside a pile of scrolls to create some space for her to plop down. She scanned the room with bewildered eyes—it looked like a blind air-bender had come through—before settling on Asami's enthusiastic grin. Even through the weariness of having worked non-stop for several days on end, the inventor was perpetually flawless in her appearance. Her hair was tied back and a pencil stuck out from behind her ear. She wore a breathable, lilac-colored long sleeve shirt and her legs were folded underneath her, covered by a flowy, dark red skirt. The outfit she wore was different from her usual ensembles but she'd been favoring comfort over fashion lately.

"So I was going over the plans and trying to figure out the best way to go about things, you know, analyzing the potential for growth and cross-referencing these factors with the labor versus cost trajectory and considering the amount of reform necessary to accomplish the project coupled with our finite resources, statistically speaking I realized that, in a way, Raiko was right. The project is financially inviable," Asami excitedly rattled off complicated jargon with her attention drawn to the paperwork around her knees, not noticing Korra's face gradually becoming more and more stumped with each word.

"Unless we redefine our objective. And that's when it came to me." Asami regarded Korra with a determined look. "Why rebuild, when we can expand?"

Asami snatched up a map of the United Republic from the floor and held it up to Korra. "Aang and Fire Lord Zuko had a vision when they established the United Republic. That all benders and non-benders alike would have an equal opportunity to develop sustainable living for themselves and the freedom to pursue the idea of a better future. This state has been a hub for industry and progress, I can vouch for that. It embodies the belief in a free-market."

She placed the map of the United Republic on the floor between them and reached behind her, then smacked a map of Ba-Sing Se down next to it. Korra leaned over the two maps and peered curiously at them, struggling to keep up with Asami's inspired explanation.

"What the United Republic has managed to accomplish in the matter of a few decades not long after splitting from the Earth Kingdom is astounding. Centuries of outdated, traditionalist ideals that held back progress have almost been wiped away, making the United Republic one of the most advanced civil hubs in all the nations. But why stop there?" Asami jabbed at the map of Ba-Sing Se with her pointer finger. "Ba-Sing Se has a history of being a repressive city with the opportunity for a positive quality of life normally reserved for the super elite in power, which is crazy when the United Republic sits only a few leagues away and with way more technological advancement! So I started thinking about Wu wanting to abolish the monarchy there and I came up with a way to solve all our problems."

Asami carefully aligned the two maps side by side, pulled the pencil from behind her ear and drew a solid line across the two maps, connecting Republic City to the middle of Ba-Sing Se. "If we can offer our council to Wu and assist the Earth Kingdom in their efforts to convert themselves into a democracy, we can establish Ba-Sing Se as our _sister city_. We already get supplies from them for the relief efforts, and the partnership will create the potential for the expansion plan to extend from our borders to directly into the capital itself, which will not only result in job creation for the refugees who can contribute to the expansion efforts by building their own homes but also spark positive infrastructure for both cities and revolutionize the Earth Kingdom!"

The industrialist looked up at Korra, eyes alight and grinning from ear to ear. The Avatar returned her enthusiasm with raised eyebrows and a lop-sided smile. "That's…great!" she cried, then dropped her shoulders. Her eyes avoided Asami's as she sheepishly asked, "Uh…what does that mean?"

Asami softened into an affectionate smile, admiring Korra's adorable cluelessness. She placed a hand on the bender's thigh. "It means we can give all the evacuees homes and jobs to look forward to, Korra. And get rid of the backwards traditions of the Earth Kingdom _and_ create positive change for the future. We just need Wu's help."

"I did tell Wu that I would help him out with turning the Earth Kingdom around before we left, I'm sure we could arrange a meeting and discuss everything with him. He should be completely on board, unless he's too busy with his _singing career_ …" Korra rolled her eyes. "But this sounds…incredible! It only took you a couple hours to come up with all this?"

"Well, it just—came to me," Asami lifted her shoulders with a smile.

Modesty was the industrialist's preferred behavior. Being a show-off only appealed to her in the most lighthearted instances and usually once she had gained a certain level of familiarity with the company involved, mostly when Korra was in the midst she found that her confidence would slip out: a hair flip here, a flashy remark there. But something in Asami spurred her to remember herself, regardless of the amount of money she possessed or the numerous accomplishments she achieved; Asami liked practicing humility more often than not. It might have been the assumptions people first made of her, even Korra had pegged her as a prissy rich girl at first, just as most people had categorized her throughout her life due to factors outside of her control. She hadn't asked to be born rich and she didn't complain about it either, but she never intended for it to define her. The effort she put into her work, the compassion she dedicated to worthy causes, that was what fueled her. The pride she felt knowing that her work could improve the lives of others was all that mattered to her. Asami was a self-sacrificer but didn't want to be labeled as such, as a martyr.

That was what gave her so much solidarity with Korra, she thought, watching the bender look eagerly over her notes and blueprints. Korra gave her life time and time again not for fame or glory—she hated Avatar Korra park and actively avoided it, a mistake on Asami's part that she would never admit was her idea—but for the benefit of others. They were one in the same. Korra fought against her own weaknesses in order to be the best version of herself for the good of mankind, just as Asami had endured all her own tragedies in silence, pushing through her own adversity to contribute to the chance of a greater future. And despite her air of effortless perfection, nothing came easily to her and everything was the product of grueling nights and lack of sleep while picking at the farthest corners of her brain for the best solutions to the most monumental problems.

But everyone saw the tip of the iceberg, oblivious to the other half of it, the great mass deep within the ocean's depths. Except for Korra.

The Avatar smirked at her with a raised eyebrow and knowing look. "Just came to you, huh?"

Korra balanced herself on a hand pressed against the floor and on top of the papers that made a crinkling noise as she leaned forward and kissed Asami's cheek. "You're amazing." Asami released a nervous laugh, her face slightly flushed.

"We can leave in the morning! Go straight to Ba-Sing Se and hammer out the details with Wu and be back in Republic City in time to shove all your awesome plans right in Raiko's mustachey face!" Korra declared, clenching a fist in excitement.

Asami laughed. That was them, plainly and simply. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

To be expected, it had taken a majority of the day to repack all of Asami's clothing and supplies in addition to the stacks of paperwork and maps. Hour after hour passed as the sun crept lower in its descent until they looked out the window and were greeted with the taciturn, deep blue stillness of night, sprinkled with lanterns floating around in the hands of the Air Acolytes making their way to their respective rooms. Korra had thought to light the candles in the room but decided against it, opting to enjoy the moonlight pouring in through the window instead. Asami sat upon the bed, quietly looking outside as Korra stood on her toes and yawned. Thankful that she had brought her own bag and didn't have to navigate the complicated maze that was her girlfriend's wardrobe, the Avatar snatched up the knapsack, retrieved her pajamas and placed them on top of the dresser. She slid her arms free from the sleeves that she wore and sleepily reached down to rid herself of her blue tunic but froze with the top midway up her stomach when she suddenly remembered Asami sitting placidly behind her.

Korra looked over her shoulder and addressed the non-bender. "Um, I'm gonna change."

Asami stared blankly at her.

"Aren't you gonna leave?" Korra asked, bashfully.

"Why would I do that?" Asami answered, cocking her head to the side. "Just change."

Korra's face burned a deep shade of red as she turned to the other woman and absent-mindedly pulled down the bottom of her tunic. She stumbled clumsily through her next sentence. "Well…I've never been… Naked…in front of someone else before."

Asami regarded the Avatar with a concerned look. "Korra, it's me."

"I know, but…"

Korra pursed her lips and averted her gaze. There was no justifiable reason for her to be so distressed over it, not when Asami had touched her in ways she'd never even touched herself before. But touching and seeing was different. Clothing was the last barrier between them. Nakedness was the purest form of being as close as humanly possible to another person and Korra wanted that with Asami but it scared her. Never had she placed herself in such a vulnerable position, bare of any defenses and open to anything… The idea frightened her. All her life she had to keep a guard, remain alert in the face of potential attackers and enemies while constantly reminded of her importance in the Avatar cycle and the value humanity placed on her well-being.

But Asami was someone she could trust, fully and completely. The raven-haired beauty approached the Avatar and placed a palm against her cheek. Korra looked into the non-bender's eyes and saw the safe-haven there, like a lush forest calling out to her. "You can trust me, Korra… I would never do anything to hurt you."

It would have been a laughable concept to anyone else. Although Asami was a formidable fighter who could hold her own, in full-fledged combat she wouldn't stand a chance against the Avatar. There wasn't anyone in all the nations who really could. But those words were exactly what Korra needed to hear. That she was safe. Safe to shed all the identifying markers of what defined The Avatar, just as she had done all those months ago, with the difference being that she wouldn't be covering herself with a disguise.

Asami watched Korra's trembling hands cross in front of one another to grip the hem of her tunic, the bender closing her eyes before peeling the fabric from her skin, freeing her breasts and pulling it over her head in one motion. Her skin was kissed by the night in the dark room, her shoulders drinking in the pale moonlight caressing the rich darkness of her bare flesh. Asami looked down at her breasts and admired their size as they swelled softly and fell with each breath that Korra took, supple hills that crested at delicate cocoa peaks, the valley of her cleavage that gave way to a toned, sinewy stomach. The inventor noticed the presence of little marks that patterned her skin, light scratches on her collarbone, scars that peppered her forearms and the beginning of an old wound that appeared to start at her waist and dip below her hip. Korra subconsciously crossed an arm in front of her, gripping the other with her hand.

There was no need for barriers anymore. Asami yearned to toss it all out the window, shed all that stood between them. She wanted to see Korra as she was, to know her inside and out, and for the bender to know her the same. It was the last thing, and she understood Korra's fear. Her hands went to her own shirt and pulled it up and off of her torso, feeling her hair come cascading down and brushing against her bare back. It was daunting, to have been hurt so many times and then, to open yourself again. Asami reached her arms behind her back and sought the latch of her bra, unhooking it and allowing the straps to fall down her shoulders and the brassier to drop to the floor.

But she was worth it.

If Korra's skin drank the moonlight, Asami's reflected it like the surface of a mirror. The geometric carvings of the window caused shapes to dance on her chest, highlighting the swell of her ample breasts and shapely waist. Small pink nipples sat in the center of those full curves that caught Korra's eye and caused a visible reaction at her own bust that called Asami's attention. The raven-haired woman was immaculate in her presentation, free of any blemishes or flaws, her skin glowed in the night.

Korra wanted to see more, all of her, but knew that she had to meet halfway with her in the middle of the hushed room. The Avatar dropped her head and reached down to undo the sash that held the tan animal skin to her waist, then hooked her thumbs beneath the sides of her pants and slid them down her hips until they overcame the curves and dashed down her thighs. They settled at her calves, the top of her boots impeding their path to the floor. Korra bent down awkwardly, fumbling to pry her feet free from one boot, then the other until finally she rose back up to look directly into Asami's eyes.

The non-bender stopped to take in the full sight of her, eyes darting everywhere as she were worried it might be a dream that she'd wake up from at any moment, jumping from her honeyed umber hair to deep blue eyes and tightly muscled arms to round breasts, taut calves and lean thighs that framed her soft lower lips like a work of art. Her nude form shimmered in the soft light like a statue carved from dark marble. She was bare. Asami stored the image in the catalogue of her mind forever. It was simply…Korra.

Korra felt a shiver up her spine when Asami undid the top two buttons of her skirt and let it slip off her to reveal that same lacy red underwear from that night. The non-bender then tucked her fingers under them and slowly bent down to run them along the length of her bare thighs until they were a crumpled bundle of the floor that she kicked aside with her toes. As the lithe woman rose up again, she flipped her gorgeous black mane and forced Korra's jaw to hang open while she witnessed the movement. Asami stood before her completely nude and Korra drank in her entire body. The ends of her silken, ebony locks played at the tips of her pert breasts, her flat stomach descended into wide hips past her navel, long dancer's legs meeting at the succulent folds of her sex that pulsed softly when Korra's eyes settled there, all milky white skin that seemed endless.

They stared into each other's eyes for the space of a moment, each wanting to become enveloped in the other as they stood naked as the day they were born, undergoing a metaphorical rebirth through one another and finding that it was like taking their first breaths after an entire lifetime of longing for air. In that moment, they were the only two people in existence. A mutual understanding passed between them without the need for words, a silent promise that would no doubt span an eternity, but neither woman voiced it aloud. The inner knowledge was enough.

A stretch of reflective silence passed that was then broken when both women opened their mouths and simultaneously said, "You're beautiful."

They froze in surprise, then relaxed into a fit of hushed giggles, remaining cautious of waking anyone who might be asleep in the next room. Korra and Asami settled onto the bed still naked, lying next to each other, content to just enjoy their bare bodies. Asami propped herself up on an elbow and let her fingertips lightly graze over the caramel colored scratches scattered across Korra's body and stayed her hand at the darker scar that she had seen earlier, now in full view that spanned from the bender's hip and ran along the top of her pelvis, passing inches below her navel.

Korra nonchalantly glanced down at where Asami's hand rested. "That's what happens when you're fighting crazy murderers and tyrants on a regular basis," she said, softly. Part of her had been nervous of Asami being repulsed by her scars. When she peeked at the smile that tugged on the non-bender's lips she wondered how she could ever have been so foolish as to think it.

"I like how they tell a story. Every single one is just proof that whoever tried to break you, couldn't. Because they weren't nearly as strong as you are," Asami whispered, locking Korra in an immersive stare.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, a tangle of legs and arms where skin connected to skin so fluidly that they seemed to be one full form underneath the moonlight as they shared the same dream.

 _ **& &&Omnia vincit amor****amor vincit omniA&&&**_

* * *

 **Mindless Rambling:** Okay so I might've been showing off a little bit here. (This isn't even my final form) I wanted to be a little more descriptive and let me know if that works for you. It was nice to let my verbosity get the best of me for a minute. Also, I was just as excited as I made Asami in this chapter when I wrote out her particular section. I wanted the chance to let her shine and really capture the essence of her brilliant mind at work in the same vein of an action scene or boss fight. Asami's most powerful tool is that fine ass brain of hers, so I wanted to highlight that here. It took me a while to compile enough crazy complicated industry and economic speak together and then organize it so it made some kind of sense, hopefully I did well with that. One last thing, as evidenced by this chapter, things are getting deep as hell. Writing the last portion out kind of touched me to my soul.


	10. The Oasis

**Notes:** This chapter is one spicy meatball...Seriously though. It's a hot one. Korra and Asami finally take it to the next level and this chapter is only part one. Keep that in mind. Earning that M rating now. If it's not your thing, you can read up till the page break and skip the next chapter.

Also, thanks for the favorites and I appreciate reviews, keep em coming. You request, I'll produce. And I'll shut up now. Proceed.

* * *

 ** _"The Oasis"_**

 **... ...**

Tenzin had been thrilled with their plans and initially offered the couple take Oogi for their trip, with Asami expressing her gratitude but countering that she planned a faster, more stylish mode of transportation for her and the Avatar. A new and improved airship was waiting for them at the edge of the island's main square, fully upgraded with the advanced tech discovered during the battle against the now-defunct Earth Empire. When Korra raised an objection, mentioning how fast Oogi could travel relative to their past trips using the machinery and bringing up their tight deadline, the engineer assured her that the distance covered relative to time would be vastly different. The airship they would use for the voyage was five times smaller than the one they had used to find all the new air-benders several years ago, making it more aerodynamic, and it used a superior propulsion system. Of course, the Avatar returned Asami's reasoning with a dumbfounded look of skepticism before giving in and swirling all of the non-bender's luggage in a giant sphere of wind, cautiously carrying it onto the ship while thinking the chore to be almost slightly harder than it was for her to contain Vaatu when she attempted to seal him in the Tree of Time.

Once they started sailing the skies, Korra wondered why she had ever objected in the first place. The vessel was indeed much smaller than the zeppelin she remembered but did not lack the same refinements, the only difference being that it was designed with only two passengers in mind.

"Welcome to the honeymoon suite!" Asami jokingly announced with a sweeping gesture once they had boarded the ship. Korra didn't really understand the reference, she'd never stayed in a hotel in her life. But whatever it meant, she thought, had to be something really amazing. Large windows wrapped all around the aircraft, bathing the interior with light and providing the perfect view wherever anyone happened to stand. The front of the ship was reserved for the control panels and technical mumbo-jumbo that the bender supposed she would get a grasp on one day, but it opened up in the middle and back with everything essentially out in the open. A full-size bed covered in starched sheets was situated in a cozy nook adjacent to the miniature kitchen that sat perpendicular to a metal table with gold inlay in the center of the aircraft, two bronze chairs welded to the base on either side.

It was a place all their own and so much better than riding on the back of an air bison, swatting away beetles and dodging birds who would return the favor with crappy projectiles. Asami had been disappointed that they left Air Temple Island so soon and the confines of that room where they snuggled in the same bed in secret, but her regret flipped instantly the first night aboard with the Avatar.

They played silly little games, running around like children while suspended hundreds of stories in the air. There were pillow-fights and tickle wars where Asami found Korra's weak spots right above her thighs, reducing the most powerful bender in the world to a ball of teary-eyed, pleading laughter. Wrestling matches sent their bedsheets tumbling to the floor until the competitive grappling dissolved into drawn out, sensual kissing sessions in which Korra would boldly pin Asami's wrists to the bed while straddling her.

Each night they would shed their clothing and languidly stretch out on the bed, sometimes exploring each other's bodies with more inquisitiveness than lust. Other times just enjoying the freedom of lounging around in nothing but their bare skin was enough as they talked themselves to sleep. Half the time they wouldn't even bother to dress during the day, Korra standing in front of the windows on one occasion with her arms spread above her, hooting down at the oblivious people below who were so far away they were invisible. Asami's sides had split with laughter as she wrapped her arms around the woman's naked mid-section, feeling her breasts press against her skin. Korra's personality had only flourished in her newfound glory. Confidence in her nudity suited her wild temperament and the industrialist was thankful that she had been the one to crack the shell, watching in adoration as the Avatar strutted proudly around the ship in the buff.

By the time they landed for a pit-stop the couple had learned one another's bodies from head to toe without even using sex as a medium but rather their shared, deep-rooted desire to fully appreciate each other being the defining factor. All the time they hadn't been able to spend together rushed by all at once in the airship. Sailing the vast unending skies as they had similarly navigated the unpredictably magical terrain of the Spirit World; they caught up on all the time they had missed spending years trying to find one another and all the moments disallowed to them by circumstances beyond their control. But they were now the masters of their own future and seized the opportunity with an almost frantic grip. Accustomed to sudden unexpected emergencies, they pounced on the present and lived fiercely, so that they emerged from the airship like old, familiar lovers.

They had stopped in the more inviting area of the Misty Palms Oasis. It was the place they had sailed to safety from the clutches of the desert, riding on Asami's ingenuity and Korra's gifted bending talent, their cooperative efforts having been what kept both of them alive. That day stood as the embodiment of their dynamic, together they were unstoppable. Asami considered this as they made their way through the busy marketplace. Some initial apprehension rose in the industrialist's mind concerning the original seedy nature of the village but Korra insisted on stopping, riding high on the fond memories of their previous adventures.

"You've got a strange idea of fond memories for wanting to stay here. Isn't this where the Red Lotus tried to kidnap you for the second time?" The industrialist raised an eyebrow at the Avatar at her side. Korra protectively placed a hand on the small of Asami's back as they wound through the crowd.

"That was also the time I was carried off to safety by this amazing woman..." Korra said, drawing her face up close to the taller woman's ear with a furtive smile. She was being a little bold in a city filled with earth-benders: the least tolerant social group in all the nations. Asami cautiously glanced over at the passer-by who had given them a befuddled look as they passed, then turned to raise her brows at Korra, a gesture that was completely understood without the need for words. The bender straightened before continuing. "And this is also where we ended up after escaping a trip to prison and a giant sand shark together. I like to let the good times outweigh the bad, not the other way around."

Asami briefly admired the Avatar's cheery outlook, a far cry from the broken woman she had been but a few months ago. She'd really grown with her own strength and during their time together no doubt. "Yeah, well…if we're going to be staying here, let's at least find a decent place."

Asami's version of decent was nothing short of top-tier service and grand architecture with Korra's version of decent being any place with hot water and a bed, causing the bender to groan knowingly. In that case, they'd be walking all over town until sundown. Astonishingly they stumbled upon an inn to the inventor's liking and it wasn't nearly as flamboyant as the one in Korra's imagination.

The name of the inn was carved above its doorway, the letters inlaid with glittering glacial ice: _The Oasis._ It was a humble building that looked to have been rendered by an earth-bending sculptor judging by the engravings along the sides of the walls. Carved waterfalls dropped from the corners and splashed into calm waves that raced along the floors, giving the idea of an atmosphere of relaxation. Inside, various exotic plants sprung out from the ground and spirits strolled through along with human guests. A large radish spirit even manned the front desk, much to the couple's surprise.

" _Welcome to The Oasis. How may I help you today?_ " The spirit intoned, looking down at them.

Korra waved in greeting and leaned an arm on the counter. "We'd like a room, please."

The radish spirit briefly consulted a chart before inquiring, " _One bed or two?_ "

The couple stared back in disbelief at the spirit, rendered silent. Their eyes locked and several shades of crimson flooded their faces. So much for being subtle. It was a difficult position to be placed in, either they could jump on the one bed and chalk it up to the spirit's mistake, or if they did go for the one bed it could be a trap of some sort… Asami kept an eye on the spirit, preparing for the backlash as she answered with trepidation.

"One…?"

The radish nonchalantly bent down to grab a key from beneath the desk and placed it on the counter while Asami skeptically reached into her jacket for the money nestled there.

" _That will be 50 yuans_ ," the spirit stated. When Asami handed the bill to him and took the key between her fingers, the spirit bowed. " _Enjoy your stay_."

It took an embarrassing amount of time for the women to realize that spirits lacked the tedious puritanical beliefs of the mortal world. When they settled into their room they laughed, thankful for the presence of a spirit in place of a human as the concierge and Korra smiled inwardly, knowing that it had only been possible for such creatures to be present because of her decision to leave the portals open. She had gotten a lot of flak for it over the years and it was always nice to be greeted with times when it payed off.

The room itself was charming and quaint. Turquoise curtains lined a window that opened onto a small balcony with wrought iron railings, the walls depicted a crashing waterfall and a box lantern sat on a cherry-wood nightstand next to the bed covered in red satin sheets with two white pillows, where a single rose adorned the space between them. Korra expertly plucked the rose from the bed and whirled to face Asami as she closed the door behind them, holding the flower up to the non-bender's nose with a sly grin.

"Aren't you the charmer?" Asami supplied with a sultry smile of her own, taking the rose into her hand and suffusing the Avatar in a kiss.

* * *

It was all very romantic. The lighting, the room, the decorations, they were everything that was needed for a perfect night between lovers. The two women were lying naked in bed, Korra examining the industrialist's body with her hand, running over the gentle swells of all her curves. It had been almost a week since the first time they had sex and even then, it was only a taste of what was to come. The non-bender was gnawed by a craving to hear Korra's moans again, unsure of whether it was the atmosphere or the timing but the longing was hard to resist, especially when they had become so intimate over the past few days. Korra's hand exploring the length of her body didn't make it any easier.

Now was the chance to take advantage of the moment, before they reached Ba Sing Se and delved into the usual business and negotiations and no one knew what they might encounter there. The only sure thing was the present. Asami was taken aback by her own anxiety, normally reserved and calculating, not so off the cuff with her actions. But there was an unspoken, clandestine aspect of dating The Avatar that forced her to operate with more reckless abandon. She supposed Korra felt it too, the way she behaved in the airship and willingly worked to release her inhibitions with Asami. Even Korra, for all her recent optimism, had the semblance of an idea that life was fleeting and tomorrow wasn't always promised for the savior of the world. It was written all over her body.

So there wasn't really a need for words or tired platitudes, they had long since evolved beyond it. There was simply a gesture—Asami lacing her fingers through the Avatar's—and a meeting of the eyes was all it took for them to join their mouths together in a sensuous kiss. Korra's tongue timidly played against Asami's as their bare bodies melded into one another, flesh on flesh. The feeling was electrifying, even more intense than the last time because they knew one another, every dimple, every scar, every birthmark and finally their naked forms were in their rightful places. Having Korra's nipples against her breasts and knee sliding dangerously up her inner thigh caused a tingling between the non-bender's legs. She yearned for the Avatar's touch but Korra was still learning the art of love. Luckily for Asami, she was always the eager student with a little guidance.

Asami took the bender's wrist, relinquishing fingers from her hair, and deepened their kiss as she brought Korra's hand to her lower lips. Korra pulled back suddenly, a thin line of saliva breaking between their mouths as she regarded Asami with wide eyes. The raven-haired beauty held her with a fiery look, placing her hand on the bender's cheek.

"Touch me, Korra…" she mouthed slowly, her voice barely above a whisper, bringing focus to her deep red lips as she pleaded.

That was all it took for Korra to look down between them where her hand was positioned and run her fingers inside the smooth folds, amazed at how wet her hand instantly became and how silky the texture inside was. Asami whined above her head and repositioned her body, spreading her legs out more to allow Korra to continue inquisitively working her fingers through her sex.

 _In case you're still not sure…that means I liked it._ The image of Asami's smile and wink came to her then as she could barely believe how wet the juncture was, how her fingers slipped and slid haphazardly over the area, driving Asami crazy. The non-bender moved her body up the bed and delicately wrapped her arms around the crown of Korra's head, burying her face in thick, umber hair that muffled her soft, intermittent grunts.

Korra kept her eyes trained on her hand, determined to give Asami the same pleasure she had given her all those nights ago but not exactly sure of what to do. So she tried everything she could think of, simultaneously enjoying the sounds coming from above her, Asami losing herself with the unpredictability of Korra's probing.

The Avatar searched with her fingertips, her own desire mounting with how sweet and smooth it was. There were so many folds and crevices that she ran over without any clear direction, every now and then becoming distracted by the noises from her lover. Yet she soldiered on, biting her lip as her own thighs grew damp with her arousal, persisting until she came across a tiny nub that was tender to the touch.

Asami shuddered, letting out a breathy gasp and rolling her hips against Korra's fingers. That was the same reaction Korra had when Asami had touched her. When the realization dawned on her, the bender copied the movements the other woman had practiced on her that night, repeating them almost identically. Her chest tightened at the sound of Asami's voice sighing breathlessly and the way her hips rocked gently with Korra's fingers circling flatly over the nub, feeling the ridge pulsing against her skin.

It was indescribable, the sounds, the smells, the feelings, almost overwhelming. Korra was face to face with Asami's breasts and a sudden desire came upon her to kiss them. She innocently peppered the soft flesh with her tender lips while her hand continued to work tirelessly below.

It was too much for Asami to bear. She stayed the Avatar's fervent mouth with a hand on the bender's shoulder and slid down to meet Korra's sad expression with a tinge of guilt. The Avatar was eager and it drove Asami wild, the erratic technique of her inexperience alone actually adding to the pleasure because there was so much unpredictability that it threw her for a loop, but there was only so much unintentional teasing the inventor could handle. She gave her naïve lover a reassuring kiss before lowering her head and lapping at the bender's neck, leaving a shiny path of saliva in her wake as she pulled the flesh in some areas into her mouth and sucked gingerly, delighting in the reception she received in the form of small whimpers. Eventually she stopped to run her tongue along the channel of skin that was the Avatar's cleavage, then left kisses in a trail up the side of her left breast and lightly teased the supple brown nipple with the tip of her tongue before taking it into her mouth.

Korra gasped in surprise and a moan escaped her as she looked down at Asami's face buried in her breast, sucking liberally at her nipple. The bender briefly wondered if there would ever be a lack of new things the non-bender would introduce to her. She let out another moan as a tongue writhed against the center of her nipple. Right then, she wanted Asami's hand between her legs, the throbbing ache overcoming her. Her hips bucked against her will and fingers dove into ebony hair, her body begged for her touch.

Asami knew what her lover wanted and it was hard to deny her, but she was ultimately teaching her in this moment. Despite what Korra's body wanted, Asami knew that her mind sought higher goals, to be able to give pleasure as well as she received it. As painfully unbearable as it was then, Asami drew her mouth away from Korra's breast, much to the bender's vocalized dismay, powering through her own passion to look the Avatar in the eye.

"You can do the same thing to me, Korra," she murmured, capturing the woman in a passionate kiss then breaking off to lean back, arch her spine and push her breasts up for emphasis.

Korra immediately descended onto her with a hunger, loving the taste of her milky skin as she ran her tongue over a breast, passing in a circle starting from the underside until she came into contact with the pink nub and mimicked Asami's actions earlier, taking the tender peak into her mouth and suckling at it. Asami called out her name and writhed against formless air until Korra repositioned herself above the non-bender, her legs boxing the woman's body in as her hand dove back in between thighs and fingers searching, settling back into the slick wetness, slipping back and forth horizontally against Asami's clit.

" _Korra…!_ Don't…don't _stop_." Asami surrendered her entire body over to the Avatar everywhere, feeling a warm, tense pressure building in her hips and stomach, closing her eyes and taking in Korra's mouth and tongue at her nipples, fingers on her clit. _Yes…make me come for you._ The thought repeated infinitely in her head until it diluted into one word that echoed with each stroke of the bender's fingers that brought her closer and closer to her release. _Yes… Yes… Yes…_

Everything was so vivid and intense with stimulation coming from so many different sources that Korra was lost in a sea of passion. Her own sex was so wet from the moans coming from Asami, the taste of her skin and sweat on her tongue, the erotic movements of her hips rocking against her hand—she hardly noticed when one of her fingers slipped down and was pushed into a very tight, very wet area that gripped her in a velvety heat. It was the loud gasp that Asami let out that startled Korra and pulled her attention away from the non-bender's breasts.

She looked down in worry at the woman beneath her but it was only for a moment before Asami was pulling her face down to hers and whining into her mouth while she reached down, holding Korra's hand steady to roll her hips into the finger inside her. Korra gained an understanding and watched Asami's face, her eyes closed and lips parted with long dark hair flowing around her on the pillow, her forehead creased as she moaned freely. The Avatar recognized that her fingers were penetrating her sex, her fingers were inside her…and swallowed against her dry throat as her eyes traveled down Asami's body, passing over heaving breasts and erect nipples, a tensed stomach that caved in with every ragged breath, until they settled on her own hand between the non-bender's shapely thighs that were glistening with her juices.

Korra inhaled a shaky breath and slid her middle finger inside the same tight, wet space alongside her index, the sound of Asami's drawn out moan sending a shot of pleasure down her spine. The bender chewed at her bottom lip with her teeth to stay her own moans stirring in the back of her throat and gradually pulled her fingers back through the slippery warmth, marveling at the friction before she slid them forward again. Asami threw her hands onto the Avatar's shoulders and dug her nails into the skin there as her gasp crested into a whine. "… _Korra!_ _Just like that_ —please…!" she moaned, pulling the bender down to rub her face into the base of her neck, as she felt fingers beginning to slide in and out of her in a rhythm forcing out another moan.

It was hard to define what she enjoyed more, there were so many different factors stimulating Korra at once and she pressed her cheek into the hair at Asami's head as she tried to pinpoint it. She didn't know if it was the panting occasionally interrupted by tender moans coming from the lips at her neck, her fingers pumping sweetly into Asami's searing sex, the voracious writhing of the non-bender's hips or even the sluicing sound of the overflowing wetness between the woman's lower lips. Whatever it was, or maybe all the sensations together, Korra wanted nothing more than to get her to that point of ecstasy that the industrialist had gotten her to feel and gave in to baser instincts she hadn't ever experienced before, a desire to make her lover moan, shout— _Come…_ It was the word Asami used that night. And she had shown Korra what it meant. The Avatar wanted to see it happen to her, to see her come from what her fingers were doing. She braced her free arm beneath her and pushed against her forearm to look down at Asami's panting face covered in sweat, tendrils of jet black hair clinging to her face, eyes closed.

"Open your eyes," Korra mumbled. Asami's eyes immediately snapped open at the command and she was met with a compelling, ultramarine blue stare that absorbed her, momentarily stunning her until she was shocked into movement by the Avatar's thumb pressing into her clit and fingers resuming their thrusts, throwing her into a whole new wave of rising pleasure. Asami shut her eyes briefly with the force that it hit her with but brought herself to match the stare that was trained on her, knowing that Korra wanted it—to see her come.

She grabbed a fistful of the bender's brown hair at the back of her head and breathed in deep before releasing a loud, shuddering moan and bucking her hips in desperation, all the while looking deeply into her lover's eyes. Korra's fingers continued working and Asami clenched her teeth, the tension inside her mounting rapidly, she was so close to her release that she could feel herself at the edge.

"Korra! …Korra!" She cried frantically, her eyes connected to the bender's fixed stare that begged her for it. Asami cried her name out shamelessly over and over with each thrust of those fingers inside her, each circling of that thumb on her clit, each time she jerked her hips, warmth and sweat and searing heat, closer and closer until it was right there and it blew through her in a burst of euphoria. She dug her nails into Korra's back and raked through skin as her torso buckled and her climax took her, looking into those intense eyes as a wordless shout tore out of her that was drowned in Korra's mouth roughly taking hers.

Her body trembled as it flowed over her, her breathing still coming out in constant whimpers against Korra's tongue. She felt fingers slide gently out of her and Asami's legs gave out, settling onto the bed weakly. The industrialist thrust her hands into the Avatar's hair and deepened the kiss with fervor, expressing all her gratitude and love in the gesture.

She had given her the most intense orgasm she had ever had in her life and Asami vowed that she would return the favor ten-fold, suddenly filled with a dying thirst for the woman on top of her. The knowledge that the bender still yearned for her own climax was evident in the force behind her kiss and Asami found that she didn't want the night to end without diving deep into the depths of Korra's own oasis to taste the essence of what made her. She wanted more…she wanted everything.

 _ **& &&Omnia vincit amor****amor vincit omniA&&&**_

* * *

 **Mindless Rambling:** Couple things here. First, I tried my _hardest_ without going full obsession-mode trying to find out what exactly the distance was from Republic City to Ba Sing Se to get it absolutely right with what would be the fastest mode of transportation and whether they could even make it back in time for the Raiko meeting. I couldn't find anything concrete. I even tried to take their "find all the new airbenders" trip into consideration but the data was conflicted by how many goddamn stops they made. So I gave up, threw in a "new tech" loophole said fuck it if they're a day late, so sue me.

As for the rest of the chapter, I know there's not as much dialogue, don't know if you'll love it or hate it, let me know. I let my verbosity run wild again. I normally love dialogue but I also love describing things. It'll never be an either/or scenario though, especially when more conversation is called for. But this chapter felt more description heavy. I liked writing out their time in the airship, it was some damn cute fluff. As for all the sex...oh, it's gonna ascend from here. I made that quite obvious in the last few lines. If you're not into it, you can skip the next chapter and it'll be back to overarching plot.


	11. Blue Matter

**Hello!:** Let me start this by saying, this was a bitch to upload for some reason, but now here it is! I'll take my M rating now. Everything culminates in this chapter and it's so filled with love and all the sex that I hinted at in the previous chapters just preparing you all for this. And...go.

* * *

 _ **"Blue Matter"**_

 **... ...**

In the stark darkness her body was near formless. There was a suggestion of shape and detail but it was like a mover playing on screen in monochromatic shades for her eyes only. Her thoughts began swimming in her head like she was in a drunken stupor, whether it was cactus juice or water, who could know. It was unreal, the perfectly crafted body beneath her, the contrast of snow white skin against the red satin sheets that mirrored the hue of her lips, the pitch black shadowy veil of her hair that suffused them when she slowly flipped on top and held Korra with a smoldering jade green stare.

Something about the industrialist's eyes had always stirred Korra to her core, like a vice grip around her heart or a whisper in the back of her mind. At times she could look into them and see the gears and pistons that churned in the maze of the inventor's brain. Calculating to sincere, ferocity to passion, Asami embodied it all and looking into the eyes of someone so layered and complex was similar to discovering a new horizon brimming with tantalizing secrets. Korra still remembered the first time she had really looked into Asami's eyes with intent and found herself pulled in without warning, something unknown motivating her to know the benevolent, enigmatic woman that was her friend. The woman who was a picture of perfection and still looked quietly over the skyline alone with a hidden drive that Korra could see on two separate occasions. When the inventor stood in the middle of her workshop regarding her creations, searching for the next accomplishment or the next great innovation for the future…and when the raven-haired, billionaire philanthropist looked at Korra, as if she were the only thing that mattered in the world.

Asami looked at her the same way in the stifling darkness of that room, the heat of their bodies together coupled with their actions earlier generating an atmosphere similar to that of the burning climate of Si Wong desert. Korra wasn't sure if it was the physicality that caused the simmering in her skin or the intensity of their desires but she felt all the same cues that told her she was bending fire without seeing a lick of flame in the air. It was probably the only thing Asami couldn't explain to her, she thought, while absentmindedly running her damp fingers along the non-bender's back to grope at her rear as she was taken by another kiss.

But thinking wasn't the Avatar's strong suit, she didn't have the same love of analytics as her partner, no, Korra favored instinct and embodied the physical, allowing her body to guide her as Asami directed. Just the idea of it was intoxicating. Surrendering to the meticulous hands of the engineer who enjoyed tinkering with her body was a welcome change. In bed with Asami, Korra could relinquish her leadership title and melt into her touch. She sought it again, her legs spreading open and exposing her sex to her lover with a great need to feel her fingers there again. But there was another layer to that stare that Asami wanted Korra to see, she could feel it and hear it in the sultry timbre of her request.

"Close your eyes, okay?"

Korra hesitated, raising her eyebrows slightly. "Why?"

"Just trust me…" Asami's tender expression floated above her, her eyes locked onto Korra and softening with her entrenched need. The sight was enough to cause Korra's heart to skip a beat. The words wrapped her in an embrace. Then the bender swallowed thickly and watched Asami's face fade into black as her lids drifted to a close. She felt a light flutter of air at her ear as her lover's voice floated through the darkness. "And remember to relax…"

All of her natural instincts, including the sleeping spirit of raw preservation within her—would normally react with a modicum of uncertainty. Shockingly enough, nothing but calm enveloped Korra as she laid there, blind and rid of her most reliable sense, turning lax from familiar hands running across her skin and soft lips jumping unexpectedly from place to place on her body.

The bender rested limp hands on the pillows above her with no way of knowing where exactly Asami was in order to touch her, so she settled into turning her head and raising her ear towards any sound; a breath, the friction of the sheets shifting under Asami's movements. Palms caressed her breasts and sides in the darkness and disappeared only to settle on a new area, the warm moisture of a tongue at her stomach…the anticipation was maddening, causing her to grip at one of the pillows as she wondered why Asami wasn't touching her yet. The bits of affection that crept up to her and subsequently retreated to the vast unknown teased her endlessly and after a certain point Korra was whimpering as her sex stirred with the wetness building between her open legs, begging for her touch.

Having the Avatar stripped of her most important sense right at her fingertips was freeing to Asami. She liberally explored the bender's fluid form in the center of the bed, appreciating every muscle that tensed beneath her kisses coaxing Korra from the void, every rivulet of sweat that ran down her mahogany skin. The cadence of Asami's rapid heartbeat in her ears matched the swift rising and falling of Korra's chest as the non-bender shifted further down until she knelt on the floor at the edge of the bed with the Avatar spread-eagle in all her glory before her.

Asami let her eyes fall to the oasis between Korra's legs that glistened in the night, drawing her in like a siren song. Her sex was the new ocean, a smooth shell harboring a clandestine rosy center that she lowered her face to settle over, completely entranced by the slight pulse and movement of the bender's open flower beneath her. Nerves pestered at the non-bender as she sat humbled in the presence of the Avatar exposed to her, doubting whether she would be able to properly navigate the uncharted seas but she wanted more than anything to discover them for herself. Forces outside of her control compelled her, Asami was hypnotized by the need to dive into the very depths of Korra, drown in her love and swim in the true waters of all that comprised of her. _How does she do it…?_ For a moment the non-bender was frightened by her own intensity and considered how deep those waters would run for the woman in front of her… The thought lasted for just seconds, the Avatar's voice heady with passion calling her name paralyzed all the machinery of her mind. And Asami instantly knew no other truth than the one that called to her through the obscurity, the non-bender forsaking all earthly ties that bound her as she exposed her tongue and licked at the slick wetness of Korra's raw essence, imbibing the sweet nectar of her love and knowing no greater taste in existence.

" _Asami…_ " No sooner had the plea left Korra's mouth than she suddenly inhaled a sharp, shaky breath as she felt the wet tongue that had writhed against her own so many times swiftly pass across her sex, instantly sparking a wire in her brain.

It was a shock to the system that jolted her in the void behind her eyes squeezed shut. The feeling was unlike anything she'd ever felt before but strangely it was something she wanted to feel again, overcome more so by intrigue. Asami's hands found her again in the darkness, Korra felt them splayed on her inner thighs, followed by soft lips and then a tongue that slithered across the bare skin there. The Avatar took in a deep breath as she mentally tracked Asami's wet kisses, concentrating on the sensibilities of the actions through the foggy mist of her mind that grew more and more hazy the closer she felt the non-bender's mouth inching, just a bit further until…

Electricity coursed through her that she could almost see behind her closed lids, neon blue streaks of lightning that shot up from the contact of Asami's tongue with her sex up to her brain. A sigh pushed its way out of her chest that turned into quivering breaths that persisted with the lips pressing into her slit and tongue lapping at her, better than fingers, better than anything. It was amazing, without sight and only touch and sound Korra dissipated like a shadow until only the juncture between her legs existed, her right calf and left ankle where Asami's hands rested, bringing fractures of her body to life with just a touch out of the darkness.

Korra was caught between sheer lust and amazement as her lover's tongue flattened against her pulsing flesh, the realization that such things could be done with someone's mouth coupled with the fact that it was Asami introducing the act to her engulfed her senses. _How does she do it …?_ Tender, dripping strokes were reducing her to an entity of carnal energy that was simply pure sex as the pleasure shot through her and flowed vehemently amidst her body in waves.

Once Asami slipped her tongue over the bender's sensitive bud, Korra lost all control. Choking out a piercing gasp, she dug her hands into the pillows and released a drawn out, husky moan. As Asami's tongue continued to writhe against her clit, Korra's hips undulated in a deliberate tempo, her back arched off the bed and her breasts heaved with her labored breathing. The Avatar ascended beyond any plateau of pleasure and rode her sex toward the distant peak inside her, the white hot electricity continuing to vibrate through her.

There was no way of knowing what would come next through the space around her with her eyes closed. The Avatar simply prayed that it would continue, that the pouty lips and mouth and tongue between her legs would remain with her, just them together in the void. Korra's prayers were answered, the tongue circling her inner folds persisted and right when she had settled into a gentle rhythm she was met with yet another shock as Korra felt Asami take her clit into her mouth and begin gently sucking on the bud, sending a crushing wave of blue fire that made the bender's toes curl as she bucked against Asami's mouth and whined incessantly, feeling the familiar ache coursing through her with each movement of her hips into the mouth latched onto her.

Then the pressure of fingers sliding gradually inside her practically turned her head over heel. The penetration caused the Avatar to cry out, her eyes snapping open and an empty ceiling staring back at her. Asami applied soothing kisses to the bender's clit, allowing her fingers to rest within the Avatar's dense walls and a brief amount of time to pass before Korra could feel the fingers beginning to rock back and forth, pumping tenderly through the tight crevice, allowing brief pain to subside into indelible pleasure. Korra picked her head up and saw Asami's head hidden behind long dark hair nestled between her legs moving slightly as she continued to lick and suck at Korra's sex, switching maneuvers, driving the Avatar to slam her head back onto the bed and struggle through moans and gasps as fingers continued timidly stroking her inner walls, tongue on her clit, almost too much at once. When her voice reached a crescendo it sounded completely foreign to her. By thrusting her feet into the surface of the bed and arching her back against the fingers sliding inside her and tongue circling her clit, Korra inadvertently dashed up the length of the bed only to be dragged back down by Asami's arm locked around her thigh holding her in place for the non-bender's enthusiatic tongue.

" _I can't!_ _A—Asami!"_ Korra cried out helplessly and buried her fists in the pillows, bracing herself for the swell of ecstasy that built to such great heights that she was daunted by the release that awaited her, pushing her closer and closer, her moans increasing in volume until they were frantic screams that poured from her mouth at the exact moment Asami's fingers delivered a thrust inside and her orgasm burst from within in one powerful eruption that was instantaneously followed by a second wave of euphoria, her body jerked and trembled from the impact, possessed by her own contracting muscles that reacted to her unrelenting climax. The world was spinning around them as Korra struggled to recover from her own sudden lightheadedness.

Asami's lingering tongue moved deliberately against her opening, lapping earnestly at her overflowing wetness and the non-bender's mouth sucked at the remnants from the Avatar's folds and lower lips. Korra felt somewhat self-conscious as she gulped at the air in an attempt to catch her breath, wondering what Asami would think of the flavor of her juices. The bender's nagging fears quickly dissipated when Asami crawled back up her body, scattering wet kisses in her wake on the surface of the Avatar's stomach, between her breasts until the raven-haired beauty brought their sweat-coated bodies together and nuzzled her damp face into the base of the Avatar's neck, murmuring, "You taste so good, Korra…"

Korra's face became enflamed as she smiled weakly, wrapping herself around Asami's body. Words eluded her. It could have been her thoughts still floating untethered around the slowly stabilizing room or the inexplicable way the non-bender knew exactly what to say and when to say it. Even when Korra herself was lost on a mere semblance of what she could possibly need, the perpetually versatile industrialist was there, without fail.

"You make me feel things I've never felt before…"

The sentence broke through a space of silence with Asami's quavering voice rising in the twilit expanse. Korra was stunned, feeling as though she'd taken a direct hit to the chest and the impact caused her heart to swell until it strained against her ribs. It was everything she needed to hear in that moment, the sleeping secret that they had both carried with them in the confines of their hearts, in the attenuated space between them as they traveled, fought and laughed side by side. As they laid in bed with nothing separating them. The Avatar shifted herself to look into those lovely green eyes filled with timorous uncertainty and replied with a strong conviction filling her. "You make me feel the same way, Asami."

Asami smiled tenderly. "Do you know how long I've wanted to hear you say that?"

"Too long…" Korra chuckled, pressing her cheek down into Asami's hair and inhaling the faint smell of lavender and her fragrant natural scent.

In the darkness of the room, Korra could hardly see where her body ended and Asami's began. And the bender closed her eyes again, concentrated solely on the lingering sounds of Asami's level breathing, the smooth touch of her skin and the understated thudding of her heartbeat within her chest. A sliver of moonlight cast through the open window onto their sleeping forms, a taper in the endless space.

 _ **& &&Omnia vincit amor****amor vincit omniA&&&**_

* * *

 **Mindless Rambling:** Another thing. This chapter was a bitch to write ( **having nothing to do with you readers, you guys are my homies!** ) but because **I** decided to "challenge myself" and write the section where Korra's eyes are closed and describe everything through touch and sound. It was a nice idea at first but the execution of it killed me. Hopefully it came out as well as I forced myself to continue writing it. Halfway through this chapter I changed the direction and had it become a lot heavier in emotion because it is a pretty big deal that deserved a lot more emotional insight. I hope I conveyed it well. I think my favorite part of this chapter would have to be Asami's approach to everything, might explain why I highlight it in a way. The hesitation in her before she literally does something she's never done before and has no idea how to do and hopes she does right and wants to do because she knows it's right is as true to life as it gets (I borrowed from experience). But the second to last line of hers here is the one that really drives it home to me. Initially I hated this chapter for its difficulty, but on second thought, I love it for its sincerity. But that's it for heavy M rated chapters for now, I've done all I need to with this and now we get to the start of the overarching plot.

 **And Thank You:** To everyone reading this and appreciating it, the reviews and follows, really. Thank you. It's so awesome we can enjoy this together. Ultimately, this is fun as hell to write and I hope you all are just as excited as I am for what's to come. Next stop, Ba Sing Se!


	12. Best Laid Plans Pt1

**Here's a Note:** This chapter was **SO** much fun to write! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do, I mean, it was so awesome I had to split it into 2 parts. Don't expect a lot of action, but do expect a good deal of comedy that cracked me up and some precious little moments sprinkled in. This story is my baby now. Welcome to Ba Sing Se...

* * *

 ** _"Best Laid Plans"_ Pt. 1**

 **... ...**

The sprawling city was as vast and formidable as it had been in recent memory, a labyrinthine metropolis extending over leagues of craggy rock surrounded by the famously insurmountable walls that rose from the ground as the monoliths of legend. From great heights the city appeared untouched by time but as the airship began its measured descent the imperfections of Ba Sing Se sharpened, true to its clandestine lore. The destruction of three years ago intermingled with the misplaced technology left behind by the ephemeral establishment of the Earth Empire. Houses and buildings left behind from the chaos of the pendulum of power swinging sporadically to such differing extremes in such small windows of time formed an atypical puzzle.

Fragments of metal could be observed as patches in the once impenetrable rings separating the residences that had been rebuilt after the destruction of the Red Lotus' anarchist invasion, the reinforced plates glinting in the sunlight. Unrest still reigned below in the conditions of the houses and the busied figures that came into focus upon closer inspection: the garishly dressed and rag-ridden alike comingling with an abnormal amount of metal-benders who stood out in their incandescent armor. The whole sight was unlike the uniform capital they had visited previously, more an incongruous mess than a five-thousand-year-old monument of uniformity and permanence.

The Avatar peered over the metropolis with a look of consternation that she quietly internalized. Her arms were folded as she observed the unsettling images below. The Earth Kingdom looked very much worse for wear with hardly any improvement aside from what had been left over by Kuvira. _And that's saying a lot. What the hell has Wu been doing all this time?_ Not that she could confidently throw stones. Korra had left Republic City during a time of great need, for debatably admissible reasons.

"That many metal-benders had to have come from Zaofu. Guess we'll be seeing another familiar face when we land," she offhandedly remarked.

The industrialist to her left sat at the control panels, too engrossed in active communications with ground control to have registered Korra's comment. Asami spent a considerable amount of time agonizing over what outfit would be best to help facilitate negotiations, just enough superstitions and sense guiding her to an ensemble that was professional without being standoffish but the right amount of understated to keep Wu and his lack of tact at bay.

Black spoke from a position of sophistication and power to her and the color dominated her outfit. A dark leather jacket with bold maroon cuffs was cinched at her waist with a burgundy blouse underneath and black skirt patterned by silver buttons. Sheer mauve stockings covered her legs from Wu's prying eyes and she donned sensible ankle boots on her feet.

It had taken her a couple hours at least to settle on the look while Korra slipped on her usual blue tunic, pants and boots combo in seconds. That was Korra alright, favoring function over form any day. Asami secretly scheduled a shopping trip with the Avatar upon witnessing this, determined to see Korra mix it up for once. She didn't see anything wrong in the bender's fondness for tunics and boots, on the contrary, Asami found simplicity to be an endearing trait in the woman and fawned over the liberal nature of her dress and how she showed off her muscular arms. But the fashion enthusiast in her couldn't wait to return to Republic City and finally play dress up with her girlfriend.

First, they would have to succeed in their meeting. The Avatar's impulsivity worked well in situations of combat but Asami hoped that her own gift of gab would be enough to reign in the after-effects of the younger woman's love of spontaneity. As quick to action as Korra was, the industrialist had to admit that it wasn't very ideal to drop in on a dignitary without any formal announcement and blindside them with complex institutional reform, regardless of how well acquainted they were or not. All she could do was lean on her own capabilities and hope that the insight and support of the Avatar would be enough. They were riding on a wing and a prayer.

As they crossed over the innermost ring that contained the royal palace of Ba Sing Se, Asami was on edge, pacing across the ship and adjusting all the diagrams and blueprints she had already organized several times prior to them crossing the outer ring. Korra attempted to reassure the non-bender who was a bundle of nerves by the time they began to hover over the palace gates, guaranteeing her that Wu would most likely just do whatever they told him. The figurehead was a clueless, entitled creep when they first met and had only evolved into a semi-lucent, halfway decent person throughout his short time in their company but he had stated specifically that he was looking forward to working with the Avatar on abolishing the monarchy. Korra was positive that remnants of that incompetent royal still lingered in the man and he would appreciate their guidance.

It seemed simple enough, and the straightforward bender could only see the most promising possibility. Yet Asami knew the inner workings of politics to never be as forthright as Korra could be and she was first and foremost a business magnate running a multi-national company that she didn't maintain without acquiring the proper talent for risk assessment. For some reason her instincts told her it wouldn't be that easy.

Anxieties aside, the industrialist was able to flip the switch when needed and did as much when she took a deep breath and lifted the radio to her face, announcing their arrival in the main square to the same remote dispatcher she had been communicating with earlier to coordinate the proper receiving of their airship. Mid-conversation, Korra unexpectedly embraced the non-bender from behind, snaking her arms across the front of Asami's body and nuzzling the side of her cheek, startling her.

"Korra!" Asami gasped, her face reddening. She was oblivious to her finger still clinched on the talk back button of the mic.

The befuddled voice that came from the receiver added to the ferocity of the non-bender's blush. "Er, say again?"

Asami nearly dropped the device in her hand before sputtering out in a blind panic, "Ah—Aaaavatar Korra! I meant? I am…here, _with_ Avatar Korra and we are very much looking forward to meeting with Wu!" She smacked a palm to her forehead in embarrassment as Korra snickered into her ear.

" _King_ Wu," the dispatcher curtly replied. "And yes, you already established that during your approach of the outer ring. The Earth King is thrilled by your arrival and you will be received accordingly."

"Understood. Thank you," Asami answered before replacing the mic and sighing. _King Wu? What's that about?_ The industrialist pondered for a moment then whirled on the smug Avatar's face at her shoulder with a mildly chastising look.

"What? We won't be able to do anything like this the entire time we're in this uptight city. I'm just trying to get as much of you as I can to hold me over…" Korra said, sheepishly.

The amorous bender could scarcely keep her hands off Asami ever since they had left the Misty Palms Oasis and she was justified, it would be a crime to not be able to so much as touch the Avatar for however many days it took for them to reach a suitable agreement with Wu that they would be able to take with them to Raiko back home. Plus, the industrialist rarely withstood the sneak assaults of Korra's aqua polar bear puppy eyes and found herself relenting on command, taking the woman's lips with hers and etching the kiss into her immediate memory. As if it would be enough to tide her over. The thought drove her crazy.

When the attendants began drawing in their airship for a landing directly outside the palace, Asami gathered up all the necessary paperwork while Korra hauled the heavier box containing all the models the inventor had built and they stood shoulder to shoulder at the exit of the ship. They locked eyes and the Avatar flashed an encouraging smile. "Ready?"

With one look and one word from her, Asami's fears subsequently vanished. Suddenly, everything would be okay. The non-bender leaned over and exchanged a spontaneously passionate kiss with her lover that surprised Korra before she graciously greeted Asami's tongue with her own while damning the Earth Kingdom's traditionalist ways. Still engaged in the kiss and wanting it to last as long as possible, Asami half-heartedly reached out to press the button and activate the winch that would lower the ramp for their exit. Not until the first slant of light from outside shone on their faces did Asami break the kiss, smiling apologetically at the pouting Avatar at her side. That was the last token of their loving exchanges. From then on out, they would be a well-oiled machine concentrated solely on the mission at hand. _Just like old times. We can do this. Together._

* * *

Strangely, the couple was led to the royal menagerie instead of being received in the entrance hall as most visitors would. Korra tried to take it as a good sign that Wu still maintained their friendship, ignoring her own baffled reaction. Asami coped with the absurdity by thinking of the young dignitary as a less eccentric version of Varrick, which made her feel slightly more at ease in hindsight. When they walked through the doors of the menagerie, their shared a mutual inner sigh of exasperation at the sight they were greeted with.

The most noticeable factors of the scene were the two gigantic badger-moles that sat on mounds of dirt flanking an elevated platform covered in a green, satin sheet trimmed with gold. The dirt on the granite floor was out of place with the ostentatious decorations that embellished the area, banners swept across the walls and several antique davenports were arranged to face where the badger-moles were perched at both ends of the stage. Overhead lights projected directly onto several men who appeared to be scared witless, holding various instruments in their hands as perspiration poured off of them in waves, their wide eyes trained on the enormous creatures surrounding them.

All of this failed to faze the man standing at the forefront in the main spotlight, his frame as slight as the stand his microphone rested upon, brown hair coifed into an outrageous pompadour and sporting a shimmering suit tailored entirely in gold thread, the ensemble so garish that it blinded the two women hugging the wall by the entrance. It wasn't until the frail, shiny man had broken into a shrieking high falsetto that they had contemplated running back to the airship and cutting their losses.

The note was punctuated by the profusely sweating drummer tapping at one of the cymbals then flinching into the fetal position and the singer threw up a hand in joy, quite pleased with his performance. His eyes finally settled on Korra and Asami, a wide, toothy grin breaking out onto his face. He scuttled across the dirt covered floor, leaving the panicked band sandwiched between the badger-moles behind, and excitedly rushed up to the bewildered couple.

"You're here! I can't believe I'm seeing you two again so soon! We really should get together more often," Wu winked. Korra and Asami were still in a stunned shock from the display, which the young royal picked up on with energetically raised eyebrows. "So, what'd you guys think? I've already got two songs playing on the radio here, it's insane! The people really do love my voice, and who am I to deny them the pleasure, right? But we can talk more about that later, I'm just so happy to see you again!"

Wu threw his arms open and motioned for a hug, snapping the Avatar from her stupor. She placed a firm outstretched hand on the royal's brittle shoulder to keep him at length. "It's…so nice to see you too, Wu," she replied with a strained smile while patting his shoulder.

He looked down curiously at the box in Korra's hand and brightened. "And you brought me a present! You guys…that's so sweet! We've really gotta catch up." Wu glanced over his shoulder at the band behind him. "Take five, boys! Feed Wu Jr. and Truffle-tush for me!"

Asami watched the band collapse as Wu led her and Korra away, one man visibly breaking down into tears when one of the badger-moles sniffed at the side of his head. They were led through a narrow hallway that connected the menagerie to the audience chambers, a more intimate setting that wasn't any less toned down than the last in terms of presentation but the industrialist was grateful to get Wu as far away from the stage as possible. She and Korra laid their supplies on the round table in the center of the room and took seats across from Wu. It would be hard to concentrate on their conversation with him wearing that absurd golden get-up and Asami forced a smile to power through it, fighting every thought that might betray her air of geniality.

"So…how have things been?" Korra began, gesturing with a subtle sweep of her hand.

"Oh, yeah! Like I was saying, these two songs are hits already! I have to admit, I was even a little surprised myself, but when you've got it, you've got it. I'm a little more shocked you haven't already heard them in Republic City. But what can I say, the people love me," Wu tugged on his shiny lapel. "Why just the other day—"

"How have things been in the Earth Kingdom since the war ended?" Asami nearly shouted, cutting the young royal off. There was but so much she could take and she was beginning to remember why she had avoided Wu's company in the recent past. The suit was already giving her a headache and her patience was wearing thin.

"Oh, well—"

A door opened at the far side of the room and a tan-skinned, middle-aged woman stepped into the room, her long sage dress trailing along the floor, metal baubles dangling from her neck and wrists making faint chiming noises as she walked. Her short, wavy hair was grey, yet rich in fullness and body. A thin, jade diadem rested on her forehead that complimented green eyes below that settled onto the Avatar and company as her lips pulled into a smile.

"Suyin!" Korra rose from her seat to warmly embrace the metal-bender.

"Korra…it's good to see you again," Suyin Beifong said with a light squeeze of the Avatar's shoulders.

"I've had a lot of help from Madam Beifong and Zaofu," Wu continued as Suyin took a seat next to him at the table and shook hands with Asami. "I would've been lost without her partnership and counsel. Everything was pretty all over the place when I got back."

Asami and Korra traded hopeful glances at the mention of a partnership and the bender mentally crossed her fingers. "It seems like you still have your work cut out for you. Things looked to be pretty rough when we flew in," Korra supplied.

"It hasn't been easy. The kingdom has suffered from consecutive periods of turmoil in very quick succession," Suyin sighed. "We're doing the best we can to get some stability back in the capital alone."

"We're dealing with a lot of the same in the United Republic. Half of the area has turned into a refugee camp for all the people misplaced by the destruction of the city," Asami stated, artfully steering the conversation to her main focus.

"It's been a terrible sequence of events for us all," Suyin agreed with a somber nod. "But it's good to approach the aftermath with an idea of hope for the future. Bataar and I have been focused on the rebuilding efforts here and we're optimistic about getting everything back on track soon enough." The metal-bender flashed a weary smile.

"Speaking of the future…" Korra interjected, turning her attention to Wu. "How'd the Earth Kingdom react when you told them about wanting to get rid of the monarchy?"

Suyin's expression darkened and Wu shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Well…about that. I brought up the whole democracy thing to the nobles and my people and…they're not really all that into it." The young royal winced.

Asami's breath caught at the news. That was the spike in the road that she had foreseen in all the cynical predictions that she shuffled in her mind. Nothing ever came easy in her life, it was the nature of the beast. The industrialist reached into the reserves of her resilience and strengthened her resolve. A minor hiccup, and not wholly unexpected. They would just have to work twice as hard to convince the people. Luckily, The Avatar was the best person for the job.

"Why not?" Korra clenched a fist against the table with a frown.

"Korra, you have to understand that this system has been in place for a long, _long_ time. The Earth Kingdom, especially Ba Sing Se, has prided itself on tradition and the lack of outside influences for centuries," Suyin offered, her voice projecting empathy and understanding. "I've been just as frustrated as you are now ever since I left and founded Zaofu in an attempt to start something new and revolutionary, but—"

"New things scare people, you guys," Wu cut in, holding both hands up with palms exposed. "A lot of crazies have come here with new ideas that ended up causing nothing but chaos and _slavery_ even, and all kinds of bad stuff."

"The state of the nation wasn't any better when the Earth Queen was leading a corrupt system, either," Asami stated, leaning forward in her discontent.

"You're right. My great-aunt was a _real_ …female eel-hound, if you know what I mean…" Wu sliced at the air with a flat hand to punctuate his point, Korra and Asami narrowing their eyes in their shared chagrin. "But the citizens actually like me, and…they'd rather continue on with the monarchy. And a democracy _is_ all about what the people want, so…what else can I do but listen to them?"

"But nothing will ever change. People will still live in poverty in the lower ring and get taken advantage of by the rich, no amount of rebuilding can cover up that ugly reality." Korra slammed a fist down onto the table in her vigor.

Suyin reached out and placed her hands over the Avatar's fist. "I know how you feel, more than anyone. But many of the city's poorer residents can't even see a realistic life outside of the walls of the lower ring. The only thing we can do now is give them back the life they've known."

"The evacuees in Republic City are just as deflated by how the attack left things and they feel the same way. They don't see a way out of the refugee camps." Asami announced with confidence, expertly recognizing the window of opportunity as soon as it presented itself. She gathered up the scrolls and paperwork that had been waiting on the table. "But I think something good can come of this common ground we all share and we can work toward a great change. That's why I came up with this."

The industrialist slid the various designs and blueprints in front of Suyin and Wu, who curiously lifted up one of the drawings. Suyin Beifong peered down at the paperwork with a studious eye. "The United Republic and the Earth Kingdom were once one and the same. Since Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko founded the sovereign state, it's been propelled ahead of the rest of the Earth nation by progress and change through the use of technology and innovation. The Earth Kingdom citizens need change and our United Republic citizens need housing and jobs. I think that if we can work together and establish a partnership through Ba Sing Se and Republic City, we can help one another to accomplish our goals. I'm proposing an expansion that will connect the United Republic back with the Earth Kingdom just like before, now with the promise of sharing the prosperity that we've cultivated and opening the window of opportunity for all people, regardless of their nationality or social status. One nation, one world, one goal."

Korra was overcome with a swell of pride as she looked up to the industrialist delivering the rousing speech. It was all she could do to contain herself from sweeping Asami up in her arms and spinning her around with her long, ebony hair lifting around them. The bender blinked away the reverie and gathered her wits, focusing back on the task at hand and turning an expectant eye to Suyin and Wu, waiting with bated breath for their feedback.

"This all looks _very_ promising…" The metal-bender finally commented, shifting the paperwork in her hands.

Asami was encouraged by this, and proceeded to reach into the box next to her, carefully placing the small model homes in front of Wu, who immediately pursed his lips into a circle, in awe of the specimens. "These are models I've created to demonstrate how my designs will favor sustainability and all housing will be constructed using affordable materials. They're crafted to scale, and with all the land that separates our two cities, they won't be that obtrusive or have a negative impact on the environment."

"Even the numbers look good here, it seems like this project would only promote our own economic growth," Suyin gestured happily to the royal sitting next to her. "And you'll be able to dedicate yourself full time to your singing career if everything pans out," she smiled, placing a hand on the dignitary's shoulder.

"That would be perfect!" Wu exclaimed, but his countenance quickly shifted as he crossed his arms in deliberation. "But I still don't think the people will be happy with transitioning to a democracy, even if it is for the greater good. And there's the business of the walls potentially coming down…"

Asami reclined back into her seat and settled into thought for a moment. Negotiations usually took a considerable amount of time and it was nothing she wasn't already used to or unprepared for. It was also nice to witness Wu putting the will of the public before his own private interests, but it couldn't have occurred at a more inopportune time.

"Haven't they seen all the good the government has accomplished in Republic City?" Asami asked with a hopeful inflection. She cringed as she said it but tried to hide the action as best she could, Korra's sideways glance and cocked brow not helping the situation.

Wu hadn't noticed, his eyes trained on the blueprints scattered at his elbow. He threw up a hand and looked up at the ceiling. "Well, they have…but Republic City's crime rate is also crazy high compared to ours."

The young royal folded his arms again. "And you know, it's really weird but for some reason the noblemen of the upper ring don't like the idea that they might not be the elites of the capital anymore once sovereignty gets established!" Wu shook his head and sucked his teeth. "Strange, very strange."

Asami scowled at him, unsure of whether or not he was smart enough to be patronizing. Suyin raised a finger to her cheek in contemplation. "And the citizens really do love their walls…they say the walls have kept them safe and realistically speaking, they have!" she said, with outstretched hands. "The only time they were ever in any real danger was when someone wanted to tear them down."

The Avatar gritted her teeth in aggravation. Her butt was turning numb and no real progress had been made in almost an hour. Whenever they seemed close to closing the deal, Wu would pull back with new concerns. Patience wasn't Korra's strongest virtue. Tensions were riding high and her right leg anxiously jumped on her toes beneath the table. Nothing made sense about the opinions of the public, almost as if they had been brainwashed for thousands of years. "Ugh! This city is filled with idiots!" she spat.

"Hey! I live here _too_!" Wu cried out, throwing his arms up in the air. A thick silence passed between all three women exchanging awkward glances. Wu slumped back into his chair, defeated. "Not saying anything is just as bad, you know…"

"You can't force change on people who clearly don't want it…" Suyin huffed, casting a forlorn glance to the designs at her fingertips. "Believe me, I tried. The world just isn't ready."

Suyin presented a valid point and Asami could feel her vision slipping away into the distance as time wore on in the suddenly cramped room. She looked down at her painstaking efforts, thinking back on all the long, sleepless nights that were apparently wasted away. The sullen faces of the refugees rose into view, children crying out as they clung to their mothers, their empty stomachs rumbling and dirt-covered faces wailing without really understanding why. Raiko's words echoed in her mind. ' _…risk your company's well-being on a pipe dream…'_ Perhaps she had been too distracted from the welfare of her own business. The non-bender considered going back to Republic City, focusing on promoting her own assets to be able to contribute enough financially to the relief efforts and storing the plans for another time. _When the world is ready…_

Korra's bold voice crashed through her daydreams of retreat like a locomotive pushing full steam ahead. The Avatar slammed her hands on the table, shot up from her chair and onto her feet, startling Wu, Suyin and Asami alike.

"When is anyone ever ready for change?! When will they be ready? No one is ever ready. I wasn't ready for that Spirit Portal to open up in the middle of the city, I wasn't ready to risk my life fighting all the evil in the world that nobody else could! But I owned it, and I learned to embrace change because it pushes us all to unlock our greatest potentials." Korra bent her arms at the elbows and brought her face at level with Wu's and Suyin's. "Nothing ever got accomplished by people sitting on their asses and waiting to be ready."

Asami was captivated by the energy emanating from the bender's body at work, doing what she was born to do. _Do what you do best. Inspire people…_ The industrialist smiled. Korra truly was that shining beacon leading wayward believers who had wandered into the darkness and lost sight of the light.

Korra kept her intense, blue eyes locked onto the young royal and metal-bender immersed in her words as she sternly said, "If not now…then when?"

 _ **& &&Omnia vincit amor****amor vincit omniA&&&**_

* * *

 _ **Attention newest arrival to Ba Sing Se! For just the low low price of 30 yuans, that's right, 30 YUANS, you too can have the wild sounds of King Wu grace your humble home! Be enchanted by such classics as:**_

 _ **Only Wu will be There For You**_

 _ **Much A-Wu About Nothing**_

 _ **Let Me Wu You**_

 **and... _Wu it to Me, One More Time!_**

 ** _ACT NOW! Treat your gramophone to the wonderful voice of our handsome leader! Get your record, today!_**

* * *

 **Mindless Rambling:** Did I mention how fun it was to write this chapter? I swear I might have only wrote this just to make that joke XD ...I need help. But Seriously, I really enjoyed this chapter. Also, dialogue, dialogue, dialogue and more dialogue. Let me know what you think but honestly, this is probably one of my favorite chapters, it was so fun to write out Wu's crazy antics and getting the hilarious scenes I saw in my head into the story was the best. I have absolutely no problems with this installment. I liked writing out the actual seriousness behind what the Avatar and this titan of industry are trying to accomplish and how hard it is to decide things for an entire nation of people, I wanted to get that tension across. I don't even know what the right move is. But it's super awesome to delve into it all. And that exchange between her and Wu at the end of the last episode always intrigued me, it basically opened up a possibility to continue the story in some way that I'm surprised it hasn't been brought up in the comic. Glad I could do it here.

 **Also:** I hope nobody thinks I retconned Wu and you all agree that I portrayed him as accurately as possible. He's not a key character in the story (just a secondary for a couple chapters) but I get pretty serious about character portrayal **so** , I know he had some growth (I say that with a grain of salt because he only made one appearance post-Republic City invasion) at the end of the series but I think it was more along the lines of becoming more caring and considerate as a leader and not really abandoning his eccentricities and style, the man is used to a certain way of life. Realistically speaking, I picture him as someone who still retains the charm of his character while gaining some insight into his duties to the nation. He still needs direction but has a good heart. But I'm done, no more rambling! I'll go back to madly typing away and whipping up Part 2! Stay tuned!


	13. Best Laid Plans Pt2

**What Up:** Thought I'd drop this in and add some comments for no reason. Let's see, this chapter was kind of train of thought. There's some feel good moments, but also some heavy, kind of dark ones. There's a small hot and heavy section that organically sprouted from my mind because it made sense, but it's nothing really particularly intense. There's some foreshadowing. And I'm done for now. Proceed...

* * *

 _ **"Best Laid Plans" Pt. 2**_

 **... ...**

"Hm…" Wu stroked his chin as he closely inspected one of the miniature model homes, one large green-infused iris peeking through a small window.

Following Korra's rousing declaration, the dignitary and metal-bender fell into a stretch of silence and reflection but appeared to still hold steadfast to their reservations, as far as the Avatar was able to see. Her speech had nudged them in the right direction somewhat and Suyin Beifong seemed relatively convinced in the graceful smile she offered, a smile that was inundated with the glint of hope long buried beneath the sands of time. Although, the opinion of the matriarch metal-bender was a moot point as all three women could only wait for the young Earth King, his decision being of the utmost importance. Ultimately, the fate of all their planning and effort, of millions of people and an entire kingdom rested in the hands of a singing clown in a golden suit. Korra was briefly reminded of another such clown in Republic City and wondered how the sun continued to rise and set on such a ridiculous world. Thoughts of all the past Avatars crossed her and of whether or not they had to deal with their share of flubbed leaders in her past lifetimes, if it ever ended…

Wu abruptly straightened and addressed Asami with thick, raised eyebrows. "Don't get me wrong, I love the idea, but it sounds…very familiar. And not the good kind of familiar, like your favorite personal barber shampooing your hair, but the bad kind of familiar, like going to your favorite restaurant and accidentally ordering the same dish that's always way too salty!"

Korra sneered at the young royal from her chair across the table, scrunching her nose in annoyance. Suyin spoke up, setting the papers back down onto the table. "I completely understand."

"You _do_ …?" The Avatar questioned, raising a brow.

"It was just recently that someone tore through the Earth Kingdom touting prophecies of change and technological advancement. Of expanding a thriving city to take over an entire nation…" Suyin trailed off, the point obvious enough to allow everyone to fall to the same conclusion.

Asami suddenly started to feel a knot form at the pit of her stomach. The sensation was muted, easy to dismiss as a slight discomfort, she supposed it was the chair and sitting for an extended period of time. The industrialist shifted in her seat and set her concentration on the discussion at hand, yet found herself growing increasingly unsettled by their suggestion. Surely they couldn't even entertain the notion…

"Look, I'll say it, we're all thinking it," Wu blurted out, throwing his arms forward. "Kuvira wanted to bring in a new age and abolish the monarchy too, and built a _giant superweapon_ and enslaved everyone and it kind of understandably left a bad taste in their mouths for technology and change."

The Avatar felt her eye twitch in her swift anger. The fact that they were comparing her girlfriend to a despot was enough to send her reeling. Now they had crossed into dangerous territory. "This is ridiculous. Obviously, this is an entirely different situation and Kuvira didn't have _my_ backing—I mean, I can't believe we're even talking about this right now!" Korra irritably countered.

"Being objective is a critical, _necessary_ trait for diplomacy, Korra. We have to step back and evaluate, _really consider_ if this is the best option for our people…" Suyin calmly replied, the metallic embellishments on her gauntlets glinting with every subtle arm movement. "We should look at the facts and see it through the eyes of the public, really think about whether this is something that should be done or rather something we just want to see done."

"And if it didn't work for Kuvira in the past, why should we try to push it now? We'd end up just like her, forcing change down people's throats instead of just giving them what they want, which just so happens to be more of the same, and who are we to judge?" Wu supplied with a shrug of his shoulders.

A thin film of bile steadily formed in the interior of Asami's throat as the conversation progressed. She frowned, steadying herself by grasping the edge of the table like it was the side of a cliff and the inventor's legs dangled over a sheer drop to a valley of nothingness below. A rush of vertigo hit her and she blinked rapidly in an attempt to snap back into the reality of the situation, that she was in a paramount meeting in the presence of important figureheads. But the name…the mere mention of that name they kept insisting upon using… Each time it was said, Asami could feel daggers being driven into her chest, constricting her breathing as the metal lanced through her frame.

Korra glanced briefly over to the non-bender at her side, sensing that something was amiss. She wanted to reach over and take Asami's hand but set her lips in a tight line and decided against it, maintaining her focus on the task at hand as she knew the industrialist would want her to.

"But it's up to us to make that call, because the people trust us—trust me, to lead them in the right direction when things get bad, when things get crazy and someone needs to step up and do what's right," Korra answered strongly.

Asami rose up from the table then and staggered slightly, starting the other three occupants of the table, most notably the Avatar, who had to contain herself from pushing back her chair to take the industrialist in her arms. The non-bender squeezed her eyes shut and mumbled in her infinite embarrassment, "I'm sorry. I—"

There was too much stimuli assailing her at once. The name, the stifling temperature of the room, the mounting pressure of the deal slipping away coupled with her own complete lack of professionalism in such a dire circumstance. For the first time in a long time in her career, she was grasping for the proper characters drifting around her in hermetic, vacuous space. Worst of all, Asami could feel the stares of all three of them waiting for her to say something, anything. "Excuse me, I just…need a moment."

A saving grace in the form of her own willpower sent the sentence from her mouth and she breathed a small sigh of relief as she walked away from the table in the direction of the nearest door, head swimming and eyes glued to the marble she treaded on with unsteady feet. The Avatar's face was wrought with consternation watching her lover walk away in clear distress but Asami failed to notice it, her sole objective now shrinking down to the simple action of opening the door and leaving the room. Her vision had scaled down to a single focal point trained on the doorknob, her heart racing as she reached out and gripped the knob in her trembling fist and turned it.

Summoning every fiber of strength in her being, the industrialist managed to cross the threshold and close the door behind her. Finally, she was in the narrow hallway that somehow seemed spacious and airy compared to the room and she let her face fall into her hands as she leaned against a wall. _What is wrong with me?_ Asami dropped her arms at her sides and scowled at the floor.

 _No. What's wrong with them?_ Comparing her to that monster was an unspeakable slight in and of itself, even mentioning her name in the same breath with her work was vile…they were speaking of the same woman who had destroyed her entire factory, wiped away years of backbreaking labor without regard for anyone's safety like it was nothing, shredded through everything the inventor had worked tirelessly to rebuild from the ground, from ruins, turned them back into the dust she was left with after her father—and her father…she had murdered him in cold blood with no remorse.

Flashes of that day and others from the past assaulted Asami in short bursts of vivid imagery burning at the backs of her eyelids. She flinched with each vision: Hiroshi's piercing, bloodshot eyes and face contorted in blind rage that inexplicably morphed into a gray, weathered smile, the condescending obelisk looming overhead and casting the world in its shadow, the wind rushing through her ears as she was forcefully ripped away from her father and her own scream being drowned out by the impact of Hiroshi being crushed under cold machinery as she reached out for him, the clamor and din of battle yielding to a single ringing noise that tore at her brain…

Asami sucked in a breath, almost choking on the air filling her empty lungs and shifting frightened eyes back and forth around her until she settled, reclining her head to the ceiling above her with uncertainty. There was no way she could return to the meeting and take charge in her condition, she thought, admonishing herself with a frown. Korra would be disappointed, not so much in her, but in their failure to convince Wu and Suyin. And her absence would be partially up for blame.

The industrialist braced a hand against the wall her shoulder leaned on and stared at the door in front of her, the fear of the absolute keeping her rooted in place. Once she walked through the door, the deal would be gone, irrefutably. So she continued to stare at the knob with no intention of ever turning it.

* * *

The Avatar watched the blank door with a fretful look, wondering what Asami could be doing on the other side, if she needed her. It hadn't taken her long to come to the conclusion that the mention of Kuvira set off the turn of events, the non-bender had always actively avoided saying the name and her demeanor would instantly change when broached with the topic. Korra noticed her discomfort earlier but felt that Asami would be more incensed if she had chosen to address it during negotiations. Pretending as though it was nothing serious physically hurt the bender to her core, but she knew that Asami would appreciate her presence in the room with Wu and Suyin much more than if she rushed to join her in the hallway.

Fighting back her own instincts, the Avatar turned to the two people across from her and pondered her next move. In all honesty, Korra had learned a great deal from Kuvira's example and garnered a deeper insight into the root of the cause during their confrontation, discovering that there was a higher purpose in her that had gotten corrupted by the chaos. The bender withheld the notion while Asami was in the room due to her sensitivity concerning the subject, which was perfectly understandable. After all, the brutal ex-dictator did murder her father with casual impunity, a crime the industrialist would never forget.

But in spite of all this, Korra couldn't see herself outright rejecting any ideas remotely associated with Kuvira simply because it would be short-sighted and petty of anyone to discount great ideas for the mere fact that they had been handled by terrible people. The Avatar had dealt with many morally ambiguous enemies in the past few years who had valid points that were just executed poorly, but she had learned through those experiences to see past the veneer of evil and darkness and fear to give way to unyielding light.

"Her ideas weren't all bad," Korra began, gaining Wu and Suyin's attention as they eyed her with puzzled looks. "They just turned out wrong. You can take any idea and put it in the hands of someone with cruel intentions and they'll corrupt it. But this plan…" Her eyes shifted to the closed door before continuing. "This plan is in the hands of someone with the interest of the people at heart. Asami cares _so much_ , as much as I do, about this world and she wants to make it a better place."

Outside the room, on the other side of the door, Asami Sato recognized the rough timbre of Korra's voice and reached for the doorknob in front of her. As she stood in the small opening, with the door opened just a crack, the industrialist observed the bender with surprise that softened into a smile. Korra was still fighting.

The Avatar stood up and walked around the table to stand at Wu's side, meeting his eyes with a determined stare as she took a seat next to him. "Right now, there are people outside this palace who are lost. There are people all over Republic City without homes, not knowing where their next meal will come from, how they'll feed their children. We have a chance here. We have a chance to help these people out of the wreckage of war and give them their dignity and the power to affect their own future…"

Korra leaned forward, bringing her face inches away from the young royal's, his green eyes focused on her. Asami had soundlessly slipped back inside the room, standing next to the doorway and watching the scene unfold.

"What we decide in this moment will affect the next thousand years, Wu. We have a chance to give these people a new beginning and lay the foundation down for a tomorrow better than what they've had to deal with in the past, with new possibilities… Asami and I know what side of history we want to be on, what future we want for this world. Do you?"

Wu gulped, his eyes wide as saucers. "Wow, Korra…when you put it that way…" His expression brightened into a cheerful smile. "Let's change history."

Suyin and Asami exchanged joyous smiles, the non-bender folding her arms and tilting her head to the side. _You're one in a million, Korra…_

The young royal held out a smooth, tanned hand and Korra grinned, accepting the handshake with gusto. Wu cringed under the force of the Avatar's tight grip but managed to lean closer to whisper, "Just to be clear…you weren't flirting with me just now, right?"

Korra's smile instantly transformed into a fierce frown, her forearm flexing as she doubled down and squeezed Wu's tender hand, a painful wail howling out from the royal's mouth with Asami and Suyin frantically rushing to pry the two apart.

* * *

Once the party had left the room they found themselves emerging in the dead of night, a hush fallen over the palace in stark contrast to their animated spirits. Suyin took her leave as soon as they became aware of the late hour and Wu insisted on giving Korra and Asami each their own room, much to the couple's dismay. Despite their best efforts to convince the young Earth diplomat otherwise, they were subjected to being led to separate sleeping quarters by his servants.

Korra stalled by changing into her sleepwear and criticizing all the unnecessary decorations in the expansive, dark space that grew larger and lonelier as time went on, the Avatar proceeding to plant an ear to her door to listen for the footsteps of the servants and rejoicing when she was greeted with silence. With her teeth clenched on her bottom lip, the bender cautiously cracked open her door to ensure the coast was clear before sliding outside into the chill of the vacant hall. She treaded lightly on her bare toes, recalling all her air-bender training— _Be the leaf…_ and silently thanking Tenzin as she tip-toed up to Asami's door and poked her head through the partition.

The raven-haired beauty sat in front of a large vanity, bathed in candlelight and running a brush through her loosely flowing tresses in slow, deliberate strokes, the hues of the flame shimmering against the subtle waves of her hair. Korra stopped short, entranced by the sight. Shades of scarlet and ochre imbued the tenuous tone of her glowing skin; tawny, golden light seeping through the gossamer sleeves of her nightgown. Again, Korra questioned her reality at the mercy of the vision before her, marveling at the unknown possibility of whether she would ever not be moved by her. Asami came to the bender like a long forgotten song in her heart. Daunted by her own life, Korra took a contemplative pause while suffused by introspection as she sometimes did in the reticent hours of twilight, lying down face to face with her sleeping lover that must have been an angel in a past life. _Is this real? Is she really… Mine…?_

Asami Sato. The non-bender turned in recognition of the Avatar's timid presence at the doorway and as those luminescent green eyes alighted just for her, the captivatingly statuesque woman carelessly tossing the brush onto the dresser and rushing toward her with open arms, Korra abandoned her own misgivings with an unquestionable faith. The truth was forever in the familiarity of their bodies melding together in a tight embrace, the aroma of lavender that invaded her senses in the juncture of Asami's neck where Korra buried her nose and lips, kissing her lightly there.

They reclined onto a flamboyant golden davenport in the room that the style-conscious inventor considered an eye-sore but she appreciated it then for its function in the moment. Asami rested her head against the Avatar's chest, cradled by strong yet gentle arms wrapped around her, fingers playing with the ends of her hair.

"How did you do that?" Asami asked, running a hand over Korra's bicep.

"Do what?" Korra absentmindedly murmured.

The industrialist traced her nail over an old scar. "Well, when I left that room, they were ready to back out and then… _somehow_ , you say a couple of things and then, just like that…" She looked up at the Avatar with a loving smile. "How are you so amazing?"

"Hm…" Korra's eyes trailed the ceiling, her lips pursed in mock thought before she answered with a caprice grin, "I did learn from the best." She delivered a well-placed peck on Asami's forehead.

The non-bender responded to the compliment by tapping at the tip of Korra's nose with her index finger and enjoying the color of rogue that rose to the bender's dark cheeks. They giggled in hushed voices for a spell, shushing one another when they thought they heard footsteps outside. Korra then brought up the topic she had mulled over while killing time pacing back and forth in her room earlier. "Speaking of which…what happened back there?"

Asami's smile dropped. She kept her head at the bender's chest, not wanting to look her in the eye. "What do you mean?" she said, feigning ignorance.

"You know what I mean," Korra replied with a tinge of annoyance, displeased with her girlfriend's avoidance of an important issue. She could see through the farce and didn't care much for thinly-veiled deception. "Something happened to you. What was it?"

Asami remained quiet with the knowledge that her own words would betray her in the wake of someone who knew her through and through. There was nothing she could really hide from Korra. Silence was her only option against her own transparency. And she wasn't in the mood to discuss it right then and there. Yet the Avatar was known for her persistence and Asami hadn't been surprised when she was taken by the shoulders so that she wouldn't be able to continue avoiding Korra's somber gaze.

"I was really worried…"

Asami guiltily averted her eyes. "It was nothing."

"Please, Asami…" Korra placed a hand against the non-bender's cheek, forcing Asami's attention to the Avatar's pained expression ridden with sadness. "Don't push me away."

It was driving her crazy, Asami knew it. Just seeing her in that state hurt more than the industrialist's inclination to withhold her troubles. Truthfully, she wasn't used to relinquishing her strength and addressing her issues seemed like she was giving in to them. Asami had always thought of herself as a mentally stable individual and took pride in her ability to care for others in their times of need, as she had done with the woman who pleaded with her now to let down her walls. But she was afraid of the outcome and didn't feel like crying.

"It was just the whole…thing with, you know. The whole comparison thing…" she said, intentionally leaving out the sudden flashbacks and hyperventilation in the hallway, hoping Korra wouldn't notice her omission.

"Fuck Wu," the Avatar gruffly cursed, forcing a light smile to break out onto Asami's lips. _Korra, you always know just what to say._

"He was talking out of his ass, as usual. They didn't know what they were talking about. But I straightened them out. And I'd do it again! You want me to go and tell them off some more?" Korra asked with a spark in her eye, going so far as to sit up abruptly, nearly knocking Asami off balance. "I'll get up right now and drag them both out of their beds, Suyin and Wu! I'll say, 'Hey! Suyin! Let's do this! And don't think I'll go easy on you, I'm not Lin!' I mean I'll do it; you just say the word!"

The brash bender motioned to rise up from the davenport in a blaze of fire and fury, fist clenched and eyebrows set with determination that both worried and aroused Asami who nervously reached out and yanked the riled up Avatar back by the front of her tank-top, pulling her down into a kiss. Korra's booming voice had bounced off the walls of the room in her frenzy and Asami was sure that one of the many guards posted in the palace had heard the commotion but through all that the industrialist was simply smitten with her love. The passion with which Korra would defend her was adorable and Asami could hardly resist catching the powerful spitfire in a deep kiss that immediately quieted her but also satisfied the non-bender's desire to feel those lips on hers.

Asami bit her lip after breaking the kiss, staring deeply into Korra's eyes with the longing that stemmed from the sudden tingling between her thighs, a side effect of the Avatar's aggressive display of strength and that hot-headed temperament that kindled a scorching fire inside her. It was hard for Asami to contain herself from tearing the undershirt clear off the woman. So she settled for another kiss, lightly teasing Korra by passing her outstretched tongue over the bender's parted lips before taking her again.

They played at the boundary with their actions, Korra fell for the seduction and her tongue dipped deliciously inside, Asami moaning into her mouth as hands roughly gripped at her back and hips grinded against her. Getting swept up in themselves had been made easier with Korra igniting the hunger in Asami and they gave way to the carnal needs they had buried beneath professionalism and tact. The Avatar's wild brusqueness erased all their hard work in an instant. Asami was especially eager to lose herself in the moment and forget the room around them. She'd been good throughout their entire visit so far, she deserved a reward, she thought as she moved to straddle Korra and arched her back to writhe deeply into the bender's pelvis, soliciting a low groan. _Help me forget… I don't want to think, just feel, feel you…_

Her hair cascaded around their faces, increasing the heat from their heavy breathing in between ardent kisses. Korra unexpectedly pressed a thumb to Asami's clit through the thin fabric of her underwear, forcing a breathy moan to escape her and possess the non-bender to nip at the Avatar's bottom lip, pulling the flesh gently between her teeth.

The action startled Korra into lucidity. She gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure and suddenly remembered where they were, placing a firm hand on Asami's thigh to stay her movements. "We shouldn't," she mumbled hoarsely, her wide eyes locked onto a smoldering green stare that spurred everything in her to continue.

Korra closed her eyes and let her head fall back on the arm of the davenport, Asami blowing out a disappointed sigh in kind, collapsing comically onto the Avatar's body in defeat. Korra chuckled and burrowed her face into silken tresses at the crown of the raven-haired beauty's head, the haze of lust dissipating from her mind and allowing previous thoughts to resurface, which the bender decided to address again.

"You know I'll always be there for you, right?" Korra proclaimed in a firm voice. It was an inevitable fact, but she needed to be absolutely sure that Asami took it as an inherent truth, without a doubt.

The industrialist started at the question and took comfort in already knowing her answer. Of course, Korra would be there, without fail, through fire or anything, Asami was convinced that her lover's dedication knew no bounds. "I know," she replied.

But there were things more absolute than what the Avatar could fight through, factors beyond even her control that Asami knew all too well, the dark shadow that consistently followed her loved ones like stalking prey…

So the non-bender tugged at Korra's shirt and asked the question that had no right answer, no truthful one anyway. She wanted the comfort of the lie. "Promise me you'll never leave again?"

Korra took Asami's shoulders again and positioned herself to bear through her with an intense stare, deep pools of still water quivering with resolve. The Avatar felt as though she would never be able to apologize enough to Asami or herself for robbing them of those three long years, regardless of the non-bender's reassurance. That time would always remain as the blank period in their history, there was no hope in ever going back to change it. But she was there now and had no intention of going without her again. Perhaps all it took was a taste of life with Asami to imbue the Avatar with the obstinate belief that she would not go back to a life without her.

"I promise," Korra declared with every fiber of her being.

Asami nodded wordlessly and nestled back into the bender's chest. She had said the lie and was utterly devoted to its empty truth. The industrialist closed her eyes with content and listened to the slight rhythm of her lover's heartbeat before the rumble of her voice reverberated through Asami's ear as she spoke up, "I probably shouldn't sleep here…"

Korra almost shifted but was stopped by Asami squeezing her arms around her waist in reflex, holding her in place. "Stay a little longer," she mumbled.

The Avatar sank back into the cushion of the davenport and the industrialist's warm body, compressing her tightly as she whispered, "Okay."

 _ **& &&Omnia vincit amor****amor vincit omniA&&&**_

* * *

 **Mindless Rambling:** So this was the longest meeting ever But! I loved writing out this bureaucratic back and forth that we never got to see that much of in the show. Usually all it takes is some ultra convincing in the Avatar-verse to get people on your side but I wanted to show the edge-of-your-seat aspect of it and really hone in on how intense these types of negotiations can be. And like I said, I don't really know for sure what the right option is, and I'm glad, because that means I'm staying true to the narrative in that Korra never really had a clue and just wings it throughout the series, trusting her instinct and hoping for the best. We'll see how that plays out. Look at the name of this chapter and you'll have an idea. How does that saying go again?

 **And Also:** Addressing Asami's trauma. I feel like this doesn't get enough attention. Either this chick has nerves of steel or it's been brushed over but Asami has seen some shit. She's been through some shit. And I think it has affected her in some way so I hope I portrayed this well. That scene had a little of my own experience in it and having her go through an anxiety attack right in the middle of negotiations seemed like a powerful scene to me, just driving it home that even if she tries to be this rock and maintain this strong persona, she has some very real trauma of her own to deal with that I will be revisiting this in later chapters. For now, let me know what you think and don't stop reading because the gettins good...this is only one component of the story I'm whipping up here.


	14. Lenses

**Okay, So:** Here's the new chapter! I took a little time out and reassessed **A Lot** with this story. I have mentioned how adamant I am about portraying characters accurately so naturally when I looked over my work so far and found inconsistencies, I did what any normal person would do and I went full obsession mode and combed through episodes, evaluated character arcs...yeah I have a problem. But I can be a bit particular. Anyway, the story will be that much better for it, and I hope you all are patient as I try to cook this up. **I changed a key element in "Metaphorical Masks"** , just in the beginning, so if you wanna check that out, do that, and you'll be good going through the rest of the story. It was all about canon compliance. But alright, I'm gonna shut up now. Hope you enjoy this installment.

* * *

 _ **"Lenses"**_

 **... ...**

Iridescent orbs drifted within the convex glass that refracted all light to contain its own inner world. A shimmering gold shield cradled the lens, jutting out from the hardwood surface as if it were some sort of mechanical eye bearing into the subject with its single orb of unblinking sight, the rest of the device covered by a small tarp. Korra could see her miniscule reflection within the lens, her phenomenal cosmic power seemingly reduced to that of an insect shivering on the glass. She regarded the camera with a disquieted frown, her train of thought broken by Asami's hand resting on her back between her shoulderblades.

"Are you okay?"

The industrialist sidled close to the bender who settled into the touch, dropping her shoulders. All the majesty of the grand throne room surrounded them, verdant green tapestries decorated with gold stitching dangled from the ceiling and ornate pillars towered over them. Directly behind them sat the throne itself, the precious metals on the seat glinting under the looming emblem of the Earth Kingdom. A common visitor would have felt dwarfed by the splendor of their surroundings alone but Korra turned her focus back to the lens bearing into her, holding her diminutive image on its surface. Her tiny reflection moved as she gestured toward the device and addressed her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I've just always hated taking pictures like these," she sighed.

Asami smirked and ran her hand down to the small of the bender's back. "You'll be fine. Besides, the picture you took with me came out great, remember?"

"That's because, you know...it was with you," Korra smiled briefly and tightened the corners of her lips at the sight of Wu strutting up to them while tugging on his lapel. "Not him."

Asami glanced over her shoulder and laughed. "Well, I'll still be in it, standing right here. And how could you ever be nervous with a smile like yours?" She started to reach up and caress the Avatar's face but stopped midway, suddenly conscious of the photographer adjusting his camera several feet away.

Korra tilted her head down and returned the compliment with a look of skepticism. A stray hair dropped down from her bang to rest on the bridge of her nose. "You've _seen_ my pictures, right?"

Images of all the clippings of formal photos featuring the heroic Avatar that the non-bender had gathered over the course of her three-year absence came to Asami then and she smiled just as she had looking down at those pictures while alone in her study. Out of all the endearing traits that Korra possessed, one of the strongest ones that won the industrialist over was that whimsical, unabashed smile that showed off perfectly white teeth and enveloped her in a blanket of safety and warmth. That dopey, off-kilter grin that just made her feel good inside. Like everything would be okay with her around. It was almost disarming, how effortlessly Korra could radiate such an abundance of purity in a silly, wonderful smile.

Asami felt grateful to claim such an adorable sight as her own and smiled warmly at her lover, tempted to kiss her in the middle of the throne room in front of everyone. But she opted instead to gaze into Korra's eyes and convey her emotions in their secret manner of communication. "Yes, I have seen them. And they're all perfect, silly."

That trademark crooked grin had begun to burgeon on the Avatar's face and fell when Wu appeared at Asami's side, simultaneously invading the startled industrialist's personal space and causing Korra to narrow her eyes in agitation.

"Ladies!" The young royal exclaimed. "How do I look?"

"Unwelcome," Korra quickly replied in a wry, clipped tone.

"Oh, you!" Wu wagged his index finger at the Avatar as she folded her arms and rolled her blue eyes. The Earth King reeled back on Asami, rising up to the tips of his toes and leaning his tanned face up to hers. She recoiled from the act, brows furrowed in direct contrast to Wu's wriggling, untamed eyebrows. "Notice anything…different?"

"No?" she countered with a slight look of confusion.

"No distinguishing features...?" The slight man ran a fingertip above his upper lip, calling attention to the wispy suggestion of a mustache there akin to the fuzz on a fresh fruit. The baffled grimace that crossed Asami's face seemed to please him enough. "Yeah, I've been growing it out since the wedding. I'm surprised you didn't notice at our meeting."

"Are you really still trying this whole thing right now?"

"Why quit while I'm ahead?" He winked.

"I would if I were you," Asami said, noticing the gradually rising temper of the Avatar inches away from them. She was sure that if Korra could fire-bend from her eyes, Wu would have a smoking hole in his back at that very instant. Right as she opened her mouth to make an attempt to de-escalate the situation, Suyin walked up and offered a satisfying rescue, taking the young royal by the elbow.

"Let's get this picture out of the way so these two can hurry back to Republic City with the good news," the matriarch metal-bender said as she led Wu to stand a few feet opposite the couple, tossing a sympathetic look to Asami in turn.

The non-bender nodded her thanks and reached out to rub Korra's arm. "Think of it this way. Once this is done, we can go straight back home and not have to deal with anymore…craziness. And we can start the expansion project."

Korra exhaled strongly and shuffled over to take her place before the camera. "Let's get this over with."

The bright flash from the opaque bulb marked the end of their successful trip to Ba Sing Se. It wasn't until the hatch of the airship closed on the waving figures of Suyin and Wu on the landing strip that the two women allowed themselves the chance to rejoice, gripping one another in excitement and kissing in their overwhelming happiness.

"And that's how it's done," The Avatar placed her hands on her hips while looking out over the expansive capital, relieved to see it fading out into the distance, like it was retreating from one of the magnifying lenses Asami had shown her once before. "I can't believe we changed the course of a centuries old monarchy in just a couple days. It's insane!"

Korra folded her arms and grinned. Complete synchronization with her partner was always a given but the satisfaction of knowing they meshed well on the battlefield and in the negotiation room was indescribable. There was nothing they couldn't accomplish together. She wanted to jump and laugh and ride an air ball around the ship all at the same time in her bliss, taking in the feeling of…wholeness. Feeling whole. And all the stronger for it. It was also strange and exciting, having the comfort in knowing that there would always be someone there to balance her just as she balanced the world.

"Can you say, power couple?" Korra looked over to Asami and found the top half of the non-bender's body submerged in the depths of the kitchen cabinet. She pursed her lips inquisitively and walked over to the dining table directly adjacent, leaning against it as she watched Asami turn to her in delight, holding up a dark bottle and two small porcelain cups.

"I think this calls for a celebration," Asami smiled, placing the bottle and cups on the table while Korra took a seat. The industrialist poured a generous portion of the clear liquid into the cup closest to her and gingerly allowed the faintest of drizzles into Korra's cup before sitting down next to the perplexed Avatar staring into her cup with a frown.

"Seriously?" Korra tilted the cup towards the sheepish non-bender in front of her.

"What? Korra, it's really strong and you're a bit of a lightweight…"

The bender snatched up the bottle with a disgruntled pout and poured the cactus juice up to the rim of her cup, Asami's eyes widening as the level of the liquid rose. "Now we're talkin'!" Korra gesticulated, stray drops of the cactus juice spilling over onto the table.

She should have expected that the Avatar's lack of restraint and vivacity wouldn't translate well with Asami's concern in the serving she initially delivered so she wasn't all too surprised. But she could count on one hand all the times she'd seen Korra drink and the results usually were less than stellar, especially when she tried to keep up with everyone else in her predictable way. Although her innocence was cute, and Asami did take some guilty pleasure in seeing Korra so vulnerable after those first two sips, her big mouth bragging and panache fading into hilarious nonsensical rambling. For all the young inventor's warnings, she did love when the all-powerful tipsy Avatar made her ephemeral appearances.

Still, to quell her own wickedness, Asami threw out some last minute comments before the inevitable occurred. She already knew the response that would follow, but it was only right for her to play along. "I really don't think that's a good idea. This is as pure as it gets, and—"

"C'mon, let's toast already!" Korra groaned, lifting her cup up and not noticing Asami's desperate inner battle to fight off a grin. "We're celebrating!"

"Alright," The non-bender managed through the smile that broke free, clinking their cups together. "To the new power couple?"

"To the new power couple," Korra returned before pulling her cup back and gulping down the liquid. The sting at her throat was enough to make her choke, yet she drew her brows together and fought through. She saw Asami's eyes peering at her over the edge of her own cup just waiting for it. _I'll show you lightweight._ Korra refused to give her the satisfaction.

As soon as she placed the cup down onto the table her head was swimming, the metal undulating beneath the porcelain. Korra blinked several times and forced out her words, calm and collected. The warmth of the liquid settling into the bottom of her stomach helped. "So…I can't wait to tell Tenzin and Zhu-Li the good news. All the evacuees will be so happy."

"I know," Asami glanced happily out the windows of the ship at the waning daylight while tracing her fingertip along the edge of her cup. "Once Raiko and Wu seal the partnership, the healing can finally start for those people. And the city. Everyone really. And Suyin adding those extra touches to the blueprints really helped out a lot. Now there's no way Raiko can refuse, even if he tried. He needs it just as bad as the evacuees do."

"We're on the track to normal," Korra idly commented, propping an elbow on the table and resting her head in her hand. She took another cautious sip and found it went down easier now. "Whatever that is for us. I don't even really know yet. Is that weird?"

"Normal for us is fighting giant evil spirits and blood-bending lunatics." The industrialist laughed, waving a hand in the air and swallowing down the rest of her drink to rest her hand on Korra's knee. "But where we're headed now is good, too. The new normal," she announced, loving the sound of it.

The Avatar looked down at Asami's delicate hand and squeezed it within her own. She felt as though she'd waited all her life for the peace that came over her upon hearing those words, feeling that gentle hand in hers. And to think they had miraculously gone all those excruciating years not knowing it and were forced to abstain from one another again during their lock-up at Ba Sing Se. Korra tossed back the last of the cactus juice and dropped the empty cup onto the table where it landed in a resounding clatter, unbeknownst to her as the revelation appeared, swirling within the heat circulating through her body and rising to her cheeks.

"I think it's—time to tell everyone. When we get back," Korra slurred through a sudden hiccup.

Asami smirked, raising her eyebrows at the Avatar with her flushed face and cyan eyes glazed over. _Oh, Korra. You're definitely my silly, little lightweight._ There was truth to her tipsy brashness. Originally, the idea was to take time to properly cultivate their relationship together prior to letting the whole world in, a concept they had agreed on after the unfortunate incident with Korra's parents. And it had been nice having the bender all to herself, indulging in the clandestine wonder that they shared between one another in their own slice of paradise. They needed that time, somewhat, with it being more about enjoying the solitude and not so much the adjustment factor. What was there to adjust to? It all came as natural as breathing, they fell into each other with unbridled abandon like they were lovers all along before they'd even known it themselves.

"What made you think of that?" The industrialist ventured, her curiosity piqued. Now was the ideal time to ask any probing questions and Asami jumped at the opportunity to peek inside the special window the cactus juice revealed to her that afforded a brief glimpse into Korra's innermost thoughts.

The Avatar found that everything rolled off her tongue so fluidly then, she understood why she was such a talented political force. Taken by a rush of emotion, Korra lifted Asami's tender hand and cradled it against her cheek. " _Because_ …because after going, having to go without touching you the whole time we were in Sah Bings Se, it drove me _crazy_ and—and I can't, I won't do it again back home. That'd be way too much. So it's time."

The raven-haired beauty softened into a warm smile, enamored with the hiccupping, slurring woman holding her hand hostage across from her. Even Korra in her drunken stupor still knew exactly what to say to make Asami's heart soar.

"Okay, but we have to tell Mako and Bolin first," Asami cooed, brushing a loose, umber bang from the bender's eyes with her free hand. Her mind wandered to how the young detective would react. If he had been awkward around them while they were just friends, one could only imagine how he would behave now. _As long as he doesn't salute us…anything but that._

"Yup, uh-huh…Mako and Bo-bo. Tell them, as long as I get to touch you whenever I want. That's all—that's, that's the most important thing."

Asami smiled sweetly and turned her ensconced hand to place her palm against Korra's warm cheek. Long brown lashes fluttered over the Avatar's flustered face, her eyes closed while leaning into Asami's touch. The non-bender felt the dreamy effects of the cactus juice beginning to seep into her vision, infusing Korra's form with a radiant glow that made her appear otherworldly, angelic despite her comical intoxication. Or rather, that was what moved her, what pulled at Asami's heartstrings. That feeling that tugged at her, that Korra was so wonderfully silly and so wonderfully hers. After years of longing for the fantasy that was now her reality, would she ever get enough? The industrialist wholly understood her lover as she stroked Korra's soft skin under her thumb.

"You're right... It killed me not being able to touch you whenever I wanted in Ba Sing Se," Asami murmured. She was gravitating towards the bender independently of herself, drawn like a magnet or a moth to a flame. The same flame that licked at the pit of her stomach where the drink had settled. "However I wanted..."

Korra's eyes flicked open at this and Asami was penetrated by the ardent, deep blue stare that gripped her. "How'd you want to touch me?"

All it took were words and a look to swiftly fall back under the spell that predisposed them to their unquenchable desire. The Avatar dropped her hands down to Asami's thighs, running deliberately up the length of them and moving her skirt up in the process. Her glossed over eyes remained locked onto the non-bender, beckoning her as she whispered, "Tell me."

Seeing Korra so emboldened in her speech and manner stoked the fire inside of the industrialist that would only burn for the one who could turn her from tender partner to hungry lover with just a turn of phrase and eye contact. And she did it so well, cactus juice or no. It was merely the medium through which their passions burst through, untamed and free ever since the seal was first broken there was no turning back or turning it off. In perpetuity. Asami leaned in compliant, the moth to the flame, stopping just short, lips barely touching and eyes shooting up to look deeply into smoky blue irises. _You should know by now... I show, don't tell..._

* * *

Air Temple Island juxtaposed the bustling city of steel and man-made ingenuity across the bay by rising from the ocean in congruence with jagged rock formations reshaped over time under the constant crashing waves below. All the structures present on the patch of land situated in the very heart of the sea were built from the materials on the island itself, so it could be said that it was nature incarnate.

The first time she had set foot there was like stepping into another world entirely, Asami had been overtaken with the permeating hush that whispered through the wind briskly dancing across the waves. In contrast to the constant cacophony of noise and action she knew all her life in Republic City, the island was a peaceful enclave of living earth coasting on the ocean. There was no complexity there, and for someone who favored the stimulation of intricacy, she felt captivated by the charm of simplicity. It was almost strange to be so…present, and yet it was so right all at once.

After being introduced to the nomadic lifestyle, the industrialist cherished her visits to the island and that feeling of oneness rarely experienced amid the indifferent high-rises in the hub of commerce that was the city. For all the strife that plagued her throughout the years, one of the most positive changes she was appreciative of in her life was the healthy dose of spirituality she hadn't known she needed until The Avatar revealed it to her. Asami smiled to herself as their airship descended on the island, feeling utterly content, the dull hum of the engine reverberating through the metal walls.

Tenzin rushed to greet them the minute they landed, his loose red and orange robes whipping violently in the wake of the airship's turbines, giving him the appearance of a guiding torch under the blazing afternoon sun. When the women informed the air-bending master of the good news, the astonished expression on his normally reserved face was priceless.

"Well that's better than we ever could have hoped for! I'm just still amazed at how you two were able to find a solution that quickly and then to put it into action with that much efficiency! H—How did you…?

"Conflict resolution, Tenzin. It's what I do," Korra rested a hand on her hip and flashed a sanguine smile. "I was able to convince Wu without a problem, but if it weren't for Asami's incredible ideas there wouldn't have been a solution to begin with." The Avatar threw a loving look to her girlfriend beside her that went largely unnoticed by the sagacious air-bender stroking his beard in reticent contemplation.

"I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised. You really have come into your own, Korra. I sense such a strong balance in you," Tenzin quietly scanned over the two women and placed his left and right hands on Korra and Asami's shoulders respectively. "A duo like yours is just what we need."

The women shared surreptitious smiles before Asami addressed Tenzin. "I should ring Zhu-Li and give her a brief run-through for tomorrow."

"Of course, you'll find the phone in the same place as always."

Korra watched the non-bender as she jogged toward the living quarters, long, dark hair lifting in a trail behind her. "This partnership with Ba Sing Se will be crucial for these citizens. Tensions have been riding high here." Tenzin's grave tone drew the Avatar's attention back.

"There's an influx of renegades tearing through the city, raiding the evacuee camps. It's madness…" He massaged his temples in frustration. "Most of them come from the camps themselves, people who have lost all hope and their decency along with it. We've all been working together with the police force to defend the camps and retain order but even with so much support we're still spread thin."

Korra clapped a hand to Tenzin's tensed shoulder. "Well, that's where I come in," she grinned.

"Yes, so it seems," Tenzin returned the smile, his beard rising slightly with the movement of his lips. "That reminds me. I should check in with Lin. And…thank you, Avatar Korra."

The air-bending master bowed in a reverence that touched Korra. It was almost surreal when she thought of how she had gone from humble beginnings pleading with Tenzin to mentor her and all the subsequent clashes between them as she whirled through her own journey, to claiming her role as a fully realized Avatar and earning the respect of her previous master. The last time he had bowed to her was when she was in a wheelchair. And now she stood tall on her own two feet; confident, assured. Tears budded at the edges of her eyes while she waved at Tenzin soaring away on Oogi. She wiped them away with her forearm and when she could no longer decipher his figure from the skies and clouds she turned her attention to the horizon.

* * *

"Beautiful sunset..."

Sparkling, luminous blue spirit birds languidly crossed the soft indigo sky pigmented by understated violet and vibrant saffron hues, wispy white clouds tinged with vermillion that looked as though the colors had been spilled out the inkpot of some ethereal being and seeped into the firmament, the sun a searing dot from the tip of a brush. Asami marveled at the natural wonder and expressed her enchantment to her lover, delighted to share it with her.

But the Avatar was engrossed in another wonder entirely; the artless beauty of the woman across from her. She saw nothing else worth her time of day. Korra was perched on the wooden railing of the meditation pavilion, back resting against a pillar and left foot planted on the railing to steady her while her right leg dangled below her as she watched each gentle breath that swept up from the sea carry those silken, ebony tresses on the air dancing fluidly as if part of the wind. Stray tendrils brushed upon opaline skin bathed in the light of that setting sun and all its colors just a suggestion there, subtle shadows cast onto the contours of her visage and looking at that same expression she had seen in the Spirit World, seeing how Asami took in the world with such sincere wonder, yes, Korra had to agree.

"It is," she said with a smile. Asami turned instinctually, feeling Korra's eyes on her and they connected through their stare. The industrialist mirrored the sentiment wordlessly, there was no need for words between them, who could possibly describe it anyway? It was a feeling beyond language, beyond meaning. And how easily they could fade away in that space in between where everything else waned into insignificance.

"I was hoping I'd run into you both."

The consequence of it was that they could just as easily be startled back to reality by any external elements. Asami clutched at her heart in the brief panic before turning around and attempting to casually lean against the railing, her unnerved expression betraying her. Korra was equally alarmed but lightened somewhat when she saw Kya strolling up to the gazebo.

"Kya, hi…" Korra awkwardly breathed out, motioning to drop down from her perch. "Uh, what's up?"

The water-bender stopped in front of them, folded her arms and postured with a sly grin, the tanned skin at the corners of her eyes creasing slightly. "Well, it's none of my business, but I wanted to say that you two make a beautiful couple."

Their mouths dropped open and they glanced at one another in their stupor. Had they been that obvious? Asami was first to break the stunned silence, her need for information trumping her surprise. "But, how'd you know?"

Kya laughed lightly. "It's hard to miss! And when Tenzin told me about your…vacation," she raised thin, pewter gray eyebrows at the couple. "Putting it all together with how attached at the hip you two have been since? I think even Toph Beifong would be able to see it."

A bashful grin broke out on the Avatar's face. She subconsciously rubbed at her neck as she nervously inquired, "Do you think anyone else knows?"

"You mean Tenzin?" Kya gestured with her pointer finger extended. "Pema had to all but knock that man in the head with her feelings before he could see them. I only noticed because you two remind me so much of how things were with my first girlfriend..." She closed her eyes and settled into a wistful smile.

Asami felt a poignant comfort in the confession that prompted her to relax her shoulders in response. Somehow it all fit and made perfect sense in her mind. She recalled their curious exchange at the evacuee camp and smiled.

"I didn't know…" Korra commented, slightly surprised. Though the bender was unsure how anyone would be able to tell, there weren't any telltale signs and it wasn't as if she herself had changed at all since dating Asami, nor had the non-bender suddenly transformed herself. It never seemed to be a big deal to Korra, the connection was so fluid and as natural as her native element. She supposed it was the same for the water-bender.

"People make their assumptions," Kya replied, shrugging. "You might see a little of it yourselves, without making it clear. At least when it comes to the more traditional crowd…" she rolled her eyes at this. "But when it comes to those closest to you, the ones who really see you… They'll know. Friendship gives you that kind of insight, y'know."

Korra and Asami both smiled then, thinking of their best friends and their discussion aboard the airship. It would be nice to go into the situation with some of the weight off their shoulders and the thought of the connection Team Avatar shared being that strong was a sweet concept.

"Though I take it you haven't told anyone yet," Kya mused. She posted herself on the pillar adjacent to Korra.

"We decided to..." Asami chose her next words carefully, ignoring the slight flush that rose to her cheeks. "just enjoy it for ourselves before letting everyone know."

The water-bender nodded and hummed considerately, gracefully skirting over what the clumsy wording implied. It was Korra's knowing smirk that tugged at the engineer's already shaky foundation. She nudged the bender with her elbow, restraining her own grin. _Stop...!_

"But we did tell Korra's parents, and they were very understanding," Asami followed, rushing to leave the uncomfortable moment behind. "It did get a little…tense, though."

"They seemed overly worried about what other people would say," Korra supplied, meeting Asami's subtle gaze.

"That's water-tribe tradition for you," Kya sighed with a weary smile. "And they're not the only ones. There are plenty of people out there who still hold onto certain beliefs out of force of habit without even really knowing why. Not to mention the fact that it doesn't make a lick of sense, but..." she waved a dismissive hand in the air.

"Like most of the Earth Kingdom."

"Right," Kya pointed to the Avatar in agreement. Her demeanor then shifted to one of concern, her brows drawing together and craning upward. "I can understand where your parents might have been coming from. Considering that you two are very public figures introducing a very big project that will affect a lot of people and bring about this huge change at the _very heart_ of the Earth Kingdom."

Asami lapsed into a train of thought that dabbled with Future Industries and coincidentally, the incident involving the guard at her estate rose from her memory. She hadn't considered the weight of her position and the company…she started to chide her inexperience when she absently placed her hand on Korra's. The industrialist looked to see her brow furrowed, in her own dismay.

"I didn't think of that," Korra mumbled, glaring at the wooden flooring underfoot.

Asami then squeezed lightly at the bender's hand and smiled when she saw those blue eyes dart up to hers. That touch was enough to ease her mind.

"I would just say, remember to support each other," Kya said, softly. "Because it might not be easy. But if it's worth it..."

It had the same effect on the Avatar. Korra's lips pulled into a warm smile as she gazed into Asami's eyes, the two women knowing the blatant answer as clear as the summer day.

"Hey, Korra! Hey, Asami!"

Bolin's jaunty voice lilted through the air, prompting the older water-bender to exchange farewell hugs with the couple. "Anytime you two need to talk," she said, moving from Asami and suffusing the young Avatar in an embrace. "I'm here."

As Kya walked away and passed by Mako and Bolin trotting up the hillside, Korra lingered on the older woman's last words for a moment before regarding their approaching friends. The sight of the uniformed brothers filled her with an overlying sense of peace and warmth. Whether it was years or weeks or days that passed between them, their bond as best friends weathered through it all, and was most evident whenever they came together again.

"Look at you, Officer Bolin," Korra grinned, holding the stocky earth-bender at arm's length by his thick biceps to get a look at him. "How's the force been treating you?"

Bolin cheekily tugged at his collar, the whimsical black curl of hair at his forehead bouncing with the movement. "Great! I made my first arrest with my new, trusty partner here."

" _Temporary_ partner," Mako corrected as he straightened from his hug with Asami. The tall fire-bender was as gruff as always, jet black hair slicked back and charcoal uniform meticulously pressed. The sling around his left arm clashed with his methodical air of dress and speech. The fabulous bending brothers were polar opposites, like night and day yet equally loyal through and through.

"Opal says I look way more handsome in this getup than my old Earth Empire uniform," Bolin continued, striking a flashy pose and ignoring his older brother whose eyes narrowed at the word "getup" being used to describe their very professional outfits. "But enough about my exciting life. How was your vacation?! I wanna hear all about it!"

Korra and Asami stiffened and locked eyes, their tension glaringly obvious.

"It was…" Korra mumbled.

"Spirity." Asami finished.

Mako flexed a sculpted eyebrow at the couple. "You two are acting weird."

The women turned to one another, disregarding the fire-bender's suspicious eyes and retreating into their own private discussion.

"Should we tell them, now?" Korra asked, searching the industrialist's face and awaiting her input.

There wasn't much of a debate, they had already prepared for the moment, although it had arrived sooner than expected. But perhaps it was the push they needed. The conversation with Kya earlier only fortified their resolve. It was time.

"We should." Asami firmly replied.

"Ooh! Tell us what? You got some good gossip for us?"

The Avatar gave a brief smile to her lover before turning back to the brothers. A rush of anxiety hit her without warning and she could hear the pounding of her heart in her ears but pushed through it, nervously reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. When she felt the touch of Asami's fingers demurely lacing through her own and cupping the hand at her side, Korra found that her breathing regulated again and the words flowed out with ease. "So…Asami and I—"

"KORRA!"

"Ah!" Bolin's high pitched squeal jolted the group more than the cry of the translucent blue apparition floating next to the gazebo. His large body had instinctually withdrawn into a near fetal position. "Jinora! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Korra, we need help! A bunch of raiders are attacking one of the camps and we can't fight them and protect the people and supplies all by ourselves!" The voice of Jinora's astral projection was an echo of itself that overlapped hundreds of times over making it seem vast and infinite, magnifying the urgency of her pleas.

"Bolin and I can probably handle this," Mako swiftly stated, immediately cut short by Korra's scoff.

"Please…" The Avatar clenched a fist and looked toward Asami at her side, the two exchanging fiercely determined looks.

"We've been missing the action," Asami smirked.

The group nodded collectively and took off sprinting, Jinora's specter close at hand. Bolin, Mako, Asami and Korra ran together across the expanse of the island, passing the great torii archway they had all stood in front of years ago, the wind rushing past them, the setting sun at their backs.

"We're coming, Jinora! Hang on!" Asami called to Jinora's projection at her side, the non-bender's hair whipping through the breeze.

Bolin let loose a whooping shout as he thrust his arm in front of him, index finger jutting forward. "Look out! Team Avatar is in full effect!"

 _ **& &&Omnia vincit amor****amor vincit omniA&&&**_

* * *

 **Mindless Rambling:** I'll try to keep this short. But I make no promises because I wanna touch on some stuff here. **First** , I decided to try for some symbolism from now on, hope it's not too on the nose but I thought I'd mix it up. **Second** , this chapter kind of tied in to Turf Wars with the whole Kya scene, But I altered the dialogue (Oh yeah, speaking of dialogue, this was a dialogue heavy chapter, and yes, I do like to state the obvious, thank you) because I thought it was a little clunky in the comic for Kya to lapse into that whole spiel, it just didn't work for me. So I changed it. And as you can see, it also alters the social climate of the universe a little. After some thorough research, I concluded that I wouldn't make it as black and white as, hey everyone is intolerant, sucks to be you guys. My story is going to be a little more nuanced than that.

 **Third** , I get a lot of my flow going with music and I just have to put it out there that I listened heavily to Get You by Daniel Caesar while writing the scenes where Asami and Korra interact like lovesick puppy dogs. If you listen to that, you'll get what I'm talking about. I just love thinking that these two amazingly awesome people are always gawking at how amazingly awesome the other person is and how flabbergasted they are to be with them. It's just such a cute concept. I'll probably include some mood songs that I listen to while writing from now on. I'm big into music, all kinds, across the spectrum. And yes, I am a big Frank Ocean fan. Yes, some of these chapters are named after his songs. Okay, I'm done.


	15. Carry That Weight

**Back at it Again!:** Whadduuuupp! Holy shit. I intended for this to go up a lot sooner but I've been fleshing out the story more, lots and lots of research and gotta tell you one thing. I don't particularly like writing action scenes, and there's a good deal of that in this chapter. But hey! It's finally up! Funny story on that too. I intended for this to be a lot longer, and I was just typing the second half of this when I saw it was going over 7k words and thought, fuck, I should just split this in two and put up what I already have. Which works anyway and also means the next chapter will be up a lot sooner than the amount of time I took on this one. But I'm gonna stop, I can continue my rambling in the end notes, just go ahead and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **"Carry That Weight"**_

 **... ...**

The encampment was ablaze when they crossed over Yue Bay, a bonfire that crackled with guttural shouts and shrieking screams of the scrambling bodies below serving as kindling amidst the bedlam. Currents of manipulated wind coming from the overwhelmed air-benders fed the flames, making the shadows of the night leap higher. When the team disembarked from Oogi's saddle, they had stepped into the belly of the beast, a stifling furnace that wrapped around Asami's throat as she inhaled ashes and struggled to adjust her eyes to the ferocious light.

As she quickly surveyed the situation with a tactician's eye, she absorbed the scene in snippets, a broken mirror of violence unfolding around her that yielded to her power of expeditious analysis under pressure. Jinora, Kai and several other air-benders Asami was unfamiliar with or otherwise was unable to recognize flailed against an onslaught of fire dashing from the arms of ruthless fire-benders in jagged, successive movements. In the distance, water-benders provided cover in the form of ripples of water that snapped at the evacuees like whips as their comrades in tattered rags loaded up a pallet with boxes of what could only be all the life-essential supplies provided by way of Ba Sing Se. For some reason, Asami gravitated toward the earth-benders conjuring obstructions out of the ground and assaulting the braver evacuees with projectiles.

While Mako, Korra and Bolin operated on instinct and the ancient energy that flowed through their bodies, the engineer normally leaned on reason and logic, yet at that moment something innate dominated her senses. Team Avatar stood in a loose circle as they assessed their next moves.

"Everyone got your marks?" Mako shouted above the clamor.

"Easily…" Asami responded, clenching her fingers within the fabric of the glove on her hand, electricity sparking forth beneath her fierce, narrowed eyes. They immediately branched off in separate directions, the industrialist racing toward the clattering of rocks and flying boulders, kicking up dirt in her haste. The earth-benders were the most formidable opponents, surely. Their weaponry was everywhere underfoot and forced anyone who faced them to think two steps ahead, doubts of the security of their very surroundings with the paranoia of the ground beneath them potentially attacking without warning serving as a constant damper to the senses.

But Asami was keen in her approach. Nothing was more vivid to her than the sound of her own heart beating then, the sounds banged in the interior of her skull like the drums of war. She engaged the first earth-bender by strafing a boulder directed at her head and closing the space between them in seconds, the blood rushing in her veins reaching a boiling point when she thrust her gloved palm flat into the man's chest, eliciting a wail of agony. The industrialist faintly recognized the difference in this battle compared to others on that first attack.

Fighting with fury wasn't a new experience to her. All the internalized anguish that burdened Asami always broke free in the adrenaline that pulsed through her body with each punch and kick, leaked through the sweat that crept down her back in the confines of her thick jacket. Unarticulated screams of frustration came out in her attacks that were a primitive dialect she reveled in, a sharp contrast to her level-headed nature. The rush was an escape of sorts, an outlet for all the wrongs she had ever suffered in life that she took out on her unsuspecting opponents. It had always been about the mastery of combat, the movements and the straining of her own muscles as she conquered her foes with tactile acrobatics and raw physicality. But it was never this intense before. Never this…visceral.

Three more earth-benders were drawn to the pained cry of their partner as Asami shoved him to the ground and turned her attention to the ratty green garb of her next targets. Something surged within her at the sight of them, the electricity of her glove seemed to fuse with her own skin and she focused on the benders with a glint of anger in her eyes then rushed them head on, almost baiting them to attack.

Her senses became heightened in the fray, she heard only her own leveled breathing as she dodged rocks and stones, bobbed and weaved around sudden pillars shooting out in her path. Maybe it was the fires around them that exacerbated her intensity. Or the screams from the evacuees that echoed her own inner screams that poured into her swift kicks and punches, flowed through the sparks that seared the flesh of the man and woman the industrialist neutralized.

Asami's chest heaved with every breath she took in, the smoke of the fires blazing around her seeping inside. She tossed her head back to shake her hair from her eyes and honed in on the last of her opponents: a slight woman with dark hair and eyes that widened in fear at the sight of her comrades lying unconscious at the industrialist's feet. Asami stared for an abnormally long period at the woman's hair and eyes more than anything, time coming to a relative standstill.

Short, black hair that rested on bare shoulders dusted by soot, they were thick locks that appeared to be very rigid, much like the heavy brows that sat above those dark irises. Cold. Unfeeling. A constricting pressure filled Asami's chest then, a clawing at her insides that caused her to grit her teeth. The sounds of a swirling vortex filling her ears as her jaw clenched. When her body dipped into a lunge, that was the moment the woman snapped an arm out in reflex and she saw it. The sheen of thin steel shooting toward her head that Asami instinctively sidestepped and watched pass in front of the bridge of her nose, the roaring embers surrounding them diminished to a minute reflection on the pane of the material like a looking glass before veering out of sight.

 _A metal-bender._

With that, Asami sprang into action. She became pure movement, pure speed that agilely evaded every haphazard metal plate that rained down upon her path and clunked into the ground. The industrialist pursued her target with an incessant need now, gone was the satisfaction of besting her opponent in physical skill, replaced by a desperation that pooled into the electricity coursing in her right palm clenched at her side as she went through every combat form in her mind frantically, thinking two, three steps ahead. She couldn't lose, she wouldn't lose.

 _Find the opening. Pivot, strafe. Find the opening. She's fighting blind, she's being reckless. Find the opening. Find the opening!_

She dashed, vaulted over a projectile flung at the center of her body and flipped into the air, landing then shifting on her feet effortlessly until she was directly behind the startled woman. _Yes! NOW!_ Asami launched her palm forward, eyes wide in her frenzied state and trained on the spot in the middle of the woman's back. The chaos of her mind and the battle raging in the midst culminated in her one action. She had placed all her force into the attack, everything, every fiber of her being was present in that single point of her palm that she was sure would connect, she _needed_ it to connect and somehow nothing else mattered but that self-assured victory just out of reach, close enough to touch with her outstretched fingers that brushed briefly against the fabric of the woman's green tunic…then she doubled over. _No…_

Asami's jaw dropped as the woman bent forward at the waist and directly underneath her arm thrusting out to an empty nothingness. She had dodged it. Time was relative to the industrialist then. She looked helplessly at the sparks shooting out from her open hand reaching out to nothing, completely oblivious to the earth-bender manipulating the metal around her wrists to form a blunt gauntlet around her fist and cocking her arm back as she spun around at the waist.

Asami looked down in anticipation of the attack, she saw it coming and her first thought was to easily reach down and grip the metal around her opponent's arm, the simplicity was infallible, the metal would conduct the electricity in her glove and incapacitate the bender in a heartbeat, it was simple. The most rudimentary concept. And yet, she found it impossible to do so. The metal surrounding the fist like a shield pulled her in, froze all the reasoning and deduction, all her years of training halted by the image of that gauntlet that she could only watch jolt forward and collide with a sickening thud into her stomach, driving all the air from her lungs.

Asami cried out in agony and tears sprang from her eyes, but not solely from the blow, as brutally painful as it was. That wasn't it. She miscalculated. How could she have miscalculated? What went wrong? A micro second of a difference. A micro second. That was all it took. A fraction of a moment.

* * *

It was child's play to dodge the attacks even if they did come from multiple angles through the thick smoke shrouding the area. Something was different. Korra couldn't accurately place it, but the elements flowed through her with more fluidity, she danced and weaved through attacks with ease. Her body felt lither than ever before and the discovery served to strengthen her insistence on treating the rebels objectively, focusing on maneuvering around their mundane assaults rather than combating them head on. It wouldn't have been merciful for her to put her all into it. With a concentration on neutralization and non-aggressive alternatives, Korra favored her air-bending and moved through the fray like a calm stream through a wreckage.

The current state of the encampment plagued her with a dismay that weighed on the back of her mind as she redirected streams of water onto burning tents, hoping that there were no people inside the makeshift houses. Screams came from all directions, there was no way to be absolutely certain, and the thought caused the Avatar's stomach to churn.

Some of the more courageous evacuees fought back, or at least attempted to, but it proved a fruitless attempt. Most of them were non-benders, families cowering behind whatever cover they could find, men and women alike using whatever blunt objects they could find as weapons that did nothing to deter the rebels, who callously tore through them with their bending.

Korra struggled to understand what had gone so wrong during the past month or so. It hadn't even been that long since the war against Kuvira. And she and Asami had already developed a plan for reform that would be fast-tracked any day now… Everything was so close to getting on the right track again if they could have exercised just a little more patience.

Korra swiftly erected a wall to separate the rebels from the fire and water benders warring in one area of the camp. As she deflected blasts of fire and skirted over a sheet of ice that appeared beneath her, the Avatar was struck by the realization that if she hadn't bent a wall between the rebels and the evacuees, she wouldn't have been able to differentiate them. The rebels wore the selfsame tatters and rags as the innocent people they attacked, triggering the memory of what Tenzin had told her just earlier. They had all been refugees at some point.

She scanned their faces, searching for a deeper meaning behind their barbarism and finding scowls disjointed in rage as they pressed on floundering through pointless elemental rounds directed at her. Dirt and mud was caked into the folds of their skin that wrinkled with their frowning countenances. She couldn't understand it. The pervading thought was the why of it all. Why would they leave the camp, why would they attack the same people they had broken bread with and struggled with?

 _I can't hurt them. There has to be a reason for this madness. I have to find it._

Once a fire-bender engaged her from a distance, Korra saw her opportunity to obtain some answers. Fire was as native an element to her as water, and that much easier to telegraph coming from an opponent. So she resorted to driving herself against the flames shooting out of the man's fists, tumbling and cartwheeling in sharp, evasive maneuvers that slowly brought her closer to him until she was near enough to shout at him over the deafening roar of the inferno surrounding them.

"Why are you doing this?!" Korra yelled when she claimed a position behind the startled man's back. His long, stringy hair whipped around his sneering face drenched in sweat as he returned her query with an arc of fire that spewed from a roundhouse kick.

The Avatar jerked back simultaneously, in anticipation of the attack that she avoided with ease. He was being difficult and a tinge of annoyance gnawed at her. He had repaid her attempt at reason with violence and she grabbed at his arm with a grip that translated her aggravation. "Calm down for a second! I'm trying to—"

A boulder veering in their direction and parting the flames to their left cut Korra short mid-sentence, her eyes widening before springing into action. With too little of a window to manipulate the mass of earth, she kicked a gust of wind against the ground, spinning on her heel and flinging the man that she still held by the arm aside. He rolled to a stop in the dirt and groaned feebly.

The culprit was a portly, older man rushing toward her with a raised fist, his clenched teeth bordered by a matted gray beard that was singed on the edges. A woman brought up the rear, waving a dark cord of bolas in a tight circle above her head. Korra rolled her eyes as she nonchalantly blew the cord that was thrown at her back at the woman with a gust of wind that belted the bolas around the non-bender's arms and sent her tumbling to the ground, tossed off balance. The stout earth-bender soon joined his partner in spitting up gravel after Korra tripped up his approach with a slice of air at his feet, his face colliding with the woman's side once he slid to a stop.

"Hey!" Korra shouted at the fire-bender scrambling into a defensive position several feet away, determined to extricate answers from him whether he liked it or not. After two half-hearted blasts of fire soared past her head, she felt her frustration boil over. "If you would just _sit still_ and _listen to me!_ "

At every harsh inflection of her voice, the Avatar thrust her arms up in front of her and ripped more shafts of the terrain around the fire-bender until he was completely encased in the jagged earth, only his head and shoulders remaining in view. The man struggled while Korra sighed and approached him in a jog. He ceased his futile squirming when she stood over him and bent her knee to bring her face level with his.

"Why should I listen to you?! So you can feed us more lies?" the man snapped, indignant. "That's all the food we could manage from this place anyway! Let me out of here!"

"I'm trying to help you!" Korra retorted.

"You wanna help? Stay out of our way!"

"Why did you all leave the camp? How are we supposed to help you if you don't let us? Everyone was safe here until you guys started attacking people just like you! Innocent people with families and loved ones! How could you do this?" She proceeded with her questioning, disregarding his words.

"Those people are fools! Hoping for someone else to save them…they'll end up waiting forever. Hope is a lie and we were the only ones with enough clarity to see it for ourselves and fight for our own right to live!"

"You're harming the same people you fled the city with! Doesn't that bother you?" Korra ventured to appeal to the humanity that she knew was inside the man across from her. She refused to believe that he could be that cynical, that any of the rebels could be. They were all disgruntled evacuees in the end, if only she could get through to them.

She thought she saw a flicker of regret when he averted his eyes, but any empathy that might have been there disappeared when he looked back at her with disgust. "Go back to your Air Temple Island where you have your every need met and want for nothing! You can claim to be a servant of the people but I know the truth. Where are you when these people are scrounging for scraps, waiting like fools for their next meal, hands out like beggars in line at the mercy of you and your friends with your full bellies and clean clothes?"

Korra was taken-aback. It hadn't lingered long enough in her conscience—as she frolicked with Asami in the Spirit World, dined on gourmet dishes prepared by her personal chefs in the estate and laughed with her friends on the island—that every day that passed was another hard day for the evacuees. Although she wasn't surprised by the information, regardless of the accusatory tone in the man's voice, he spoke from a position of authenticity. He was right, she didn't know for sure what it was like for the evacuees. So she allowed him to continue and silently took in all that he had to say.

"You'll never know true hunger." He shifted his gaze then and let the sentence hang on the air, but cut back to her shortly after with another rush of rage. "So don't even think that you can understand what it's like! That you can judge us! Spend one day here, or a week, or two! Be amongst the people you claim to care so deeply for that you rarely even see! Instead of dictating from your high place in the heavens and passing judgment on us, open your eyes and look around! Only those brave enough to see the truth can survive in this world!"

"This isn't the way!" Korra countered. She could see into the man then, she perceived the anger and resentment beneath his rough exterior and sought desperately to connect to him. A pang of guilt hit her chest upon hearing his thoughts about her. It hurt to think that her people doubted her devotion, it countered her nature as The Avatar and had clearly affected the people she gave her life to protect. But she was trying her hardest, even though there was no discernible way to show it until it happened. All they needed was patience… Korra fixed the man with a stare and began to speak in a soft voice opposite his intense scowl. "I know you're hurting but you have to understand that things don't happen overnight. I'm trying my best and working towards a better future for everyone. If we all just work together—"

The resounding crack and rumbling beneath her feet that indicated the earth was being shifted grabbed her attention and she snapped her head in the direction of the sound. In the distance, Korra could see at least twenty rebels perched on top of an ill designed sand-sailer loaded with a mountain of boxes. _The supplies…!_

Korra looked back at the man imprisoned in the sheets of rock around his body and he returned her shock with derisive laughter, throwing his head back with his guffaws. "We're making our own way, Avatar! You can't stop us!"

He had been distracting her. While it stung to have her emotions taken advantage of, she shook her head and growled, blasting away from the jeering fire-bender with a vortex of wind rampaging at her back, shooting straight for the caravan. It sat on a platform of mounted earth lifted up from the ground below, its runners were useless and only served as a base for the wooden planks that bowed under the weight of the supplies, but the earth-benders supplemented this by granting it mobility through manipulating the ground underneath. Upon Korra's rapidly impending approach, the benders all rallied together with one of them standing at the helm and jerking them into fast motion while the rest rocked their arms swiftly back and forth on the sides, sending the rugged platform rocketing out of the camp.

"NO!" Korra barked, skidding to a standstill as she planted her feet into the earth and grabbed at the air with her fingers bent tightly. The sand-sailer balked as the platform it rested on came to a sharp halt. The multitude of earth-benders aboard provided a strong resistance that Korra could barely fight against, the muscles in her arms rippling as she tugged, gritting her teeth. She couldn't let them get away. She couldn't let the people down again, let them go without, not after what the rebel fire-bender had said. She had to prevail.

When she felt her arms beginning to give out, the Avatar's eyes snapped open, revealing an unyielding white light. The power flowed ceaselessly through her limbs and she began to pull the sand-sailer back with impassive ease.

" _You're not getting away…_ " Raava's voice boomed through her own, a penetrating vibration of sound blanketing the expanse. She was reigning them back inside the compound, moving backwards with deliberate steps when she heard the cry that was unmistakable, a piercing shout that tore through her like a knife. The bright glow in her eyes extinguished instantly, giving way to blue eyes wide with panic revealing themselves again.

"Asami…!"

Korra looked over her shoulder briefly but the pull of the earth-benders' resistance yanked her forward and she tugged back in desperation, her view of the caravan on the outskirts of the camp and her outstretched arms forming a typhoon in her mind crashing against her need to come to Asami's aid, churning and colliding in itself until another shriek from the industrialist forced her to give one last fleeting look to the sand-sailer before she squeezed her eyes shut and tossed her hands down with a dejected grunt, not wanting to see the supplies being carried off into the distance as she turned away and sprinted in the direction of Asami's screams.

The same body that Korra had held in her arms countless times was limp and stretched out motionless on the ground at the feet of a woman balancing a boulder overhead, looming over Asami menacingly. Waves of wrath soared through the Avatar then, comingling with her own terror that nearly rendered her insensible. Korra surged forward, seizing control of the weaponized earth to the rebel's surprise, half-tempted to bring the large divot of earth crashing down onto the bender's cowering form, her eyebrows knit together with rage. It took a brief spell of time to remember herself and Korra tossed the boulder aside then unleashed a gust of air that blew the woman into a pile of debris. She dispersed any remaining enemies nearby with a fierce current, then fell to her knees where Asami lay unconscious. She cautiously gathered the woman into her arms, cradling her tenderly. A lump formed in her throat at the sight of the fresh cut above her brow.

"Asami? Please…" Korra choked out, caressing the non-bender's cheek and smoothing her hair, trying everything she could think of to stir her awake. _I'm here now, I'm here._ Her senses launched into overdrive. "Please be okay, _please_! _Say something_ …"

Korra doubted she had ever seen anything more beautiful than when Asami's long, thick lashes fluttered open, unveiling soft jade eyes that recognized her immediately. A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Korra…"

"Thank goodness," the Avatar breathed, ducking her head without hesitation to take her lover in a passionate kiss, grateful in that moment for every single inch of her, every breath she had ever taken in her presence, and all the breaths that she would continue to take with her. Nothing else mattered when she felt the non-bender's arms drape over her shoulders and hands splay across the sides of her face with such warmth. Even as she heard the faint sounds of footsteps padding near them, all Korra could do was press her forehead against Asami's soft skin, look into those eyes and smile, not wanting to glance away for a second just in case she missed something brilliant. It was like night and day. The chaos of her mind hushed, waning into blissful peace in the middle of it all.

Seeing Korra's relieved grin above her quieted the swirling maelstrom of disdain that plagued Asami following her egregious misstep earlier. When her voice called to her, it cajoled her from the darkness and the asphyxiation of her self-depreciation just as it had countless other times before. She brought her to life, for a brief spell, and although she was certain it would never last long enough, Asami lost herself in those eyes at every chance. For a fraction of a second that she persistently hoped would span an eternity. _If only everything worked this way._

"So…that thing we were going to tell you guys about earlier?" Korra began, her attention still honed in on the industrialist gazing up at her with a loving look, hands hooked around the back of her neck. As the calm after the storm settled, their friends slowly formed a tentatively close circle around them, Mako taking hesitant steps as Bolin trotted over to slump his shoulders, blowing out an exasperated sigh. Opal shooed dust from her bangs while she demurely brought up his side, rubbing her boyfriend's back with an amused smile.

"Aw, man! That was it? I thought you said you had good gossip, this is more like…old news!" Bolin bemoaned, folding his arms and bracing a fist under his chin.

"You knew?" Korra smirked after gently bringing Asami to her feet and regarding the earth-bender with a hand on her hip. The deflection was nice. Indulging in their relationship was a welcome transition from the stress of battle. Something in her lived for those times that she thought would have to slip through the cracks in their hectic existences, just like it had then, allowing them to lapse into the young adults they were. _New normal…_

"Well, sort of. What with the whole vacation thing, you know…by yourselves. Just…the two of you. I kind of assumed." The earth-bender touched the tips of his fingers together while pursing his lips. "Oh, by the way, Opal and I have already called the first double date! We're free next Tuesday."

"We had a bit of a bet going. And no pressure about that date…" Opal managed to gasp out and wink as Bolin squeezed her in a tight hug with one arm.

"I think Kai was actually the first one who mentioned it, years ago. He said something like, 'they're practically married already'," Jinora said, matter-of-factly. The precocious teenager approached the group with a smile and brow raised in Asami's direction, who blushed and grinned embarrassingly in turn, responding to the mention of marriage with the involuntary flush of her cheeks.

Korra pulled on the fringe of her short hair and smiled bashfully at all the compliments and well-wishes, a better reaction than the worst they had imagined, surely. All the pressure built up over the course of the past few weeks leaked out and left a contentedness that felt right. Yet, she did take note of a certain fire-bender's noticeable disquiet in the background, his amber eyes observing her and Asami warily. She pointedly treaded on his thoughts. "Mako? You alright?"

"Yeah, I mean, ever since you came back, I knew something must have been going on. After the whole thing before Wu got kidnapped. The letters, the weird argument…" Mako rubbed the back of his neck nervously and shifted in place from one foot to the other. "So, you're dating each other now, officially. It's cool. I'm…cool with it…"

"You've always had a problem with letting true love past your tough, rugged shell," Bolin snickered, jabbing at the fire-bender with an elbow and graciously diffusing the situation.

The sound of a whirring engine filled the space then, signifying the arrival of a police airship in the skies above that stalled the conversation and brought reality crashing back down. The black zeppelin's hum was the cipher that heralded a resignation to defeat, the silhouetted ship cast a mournful shade and the Avatar's gut tightened when she lifted her head to see Tenzin floating down on a pocket of air, Lin Beifong zipping down in his stead on slender cables.

"Korra! We saw the fire in the distance and came as fast as we could! Is everyone alright?" Tenzin rushed over to Jinora and brushed a hand protectively over her hair, subtly scanning his daughter for wounds.

"Mostly," the Avatar's eyes darted to Asami, who offered a reassuring expression.

"We're all fine," the industrialist stated, firmly.

"We tried contacting you, Chief. But as you know, communications have been erratic ever since the portal appeared. We made the decision to defend the camp without backup." Mako saluted Beifong, his tall frame rigid in its display. Bolin looked curiously at his brother at a loss for a moment, then scrambled to emulate the stance, his bottom lip poked out and broad chest puffed for emphasis.

Lin crossed her arms and set her eyes at a squint on the earth-bender. "Did you knuckleheads at least manage to detain any of these hooligans?"

"Yes, ma'am! I mean, Chief!" the younger brother sputtered, faltering before comically straightening once more. "We've apprehended several perpetrators successfully and without fail, Chief! All clear on the—"

"Enough of that, let's gather them up already," Lin spat, cutting Bolin off with a curt wave of her hand. Mako dutifully led the way in the direction of their detainees, Bolin and Chief Beifong following close behind. As the awkward earth-bender mistakenly merged his walking path with the chief's and bumped into her shoulder she snapped on him with a glare, prompting the rookie to sheepishly bring his palms up in defense.

"And the supplies?"

Tenzin's inquiry made Korra go numb. Asami was innately attuned to her girlfriend's disposition and noticed something was amiss once the airship arrived but hadn't been able to place it until then. The way her demeanor shifted at the question, the Avatar's expeditious rescue that was only necessary because she had made an unacceptable error in battle that almost cost her life in exchange for what exactly? Neutralizing one metal-bender? She had played with the magnitude of an important mission with no clear reasoning, and as Asami came to the most likely conclusion, her doleful eyes set apologetically on Korra, whose tense shoulders appeared to be weighted by regret, eyes downcast. _This is all my fault…_

Korra stiffened, avoiding the master air-bender's eyes. "They…got away."

The surroundings were still present after her statement, but Korra could hardly register them. Everything seemed to be fading away. Tenzin was disappointed, but paced around the area and continued to supplement solutions to their problem, mentioning expediting another shipment of supplies then Lin counteracted the notion with her realistic objectivity, the two building up ideas and shooting them down back and forth until their words became a muffled noise taking a backseat to the thumping of her heart as she reflected on the lamentations of the fire-bender she had spoken to earlier.

 _'You'll never know true hunger.'_

Now the evacuees would, if they hadn't already. The image of the caravan before her outstretched arms shot to the forefront of her thoughts and she reflexively reached out to squeeze Asami's hand in hers.

 _ **& &&Omnia vincit amor****amor vincit omniA&&&**_

* * *

 **Rambling 2: Ramble Harder:** Awww shit. You guys have no idea how badly I've been wanting to stomp all over the parade of these little lovebirds. Perfection is an allusion! But seriously, what I enjoyed most about LOK was the complexity of the intense moral dilemmas that always sat center stage throughout the series and I could not wait to delve into it in my story. Mostly I asked myself, what could be a realistic conflict without a clear solution that could introduce some angst that would easily fit in with the narrative of the series? Korra is the Avatar, Korra is devoted to the people. Korra is also a 21 year old woman completely, ridiculously in love with her best-friend/girlfriend. So what does that mean? Well you'll have to find out because I'm not gonna give too much away. I see Turf Wars kind of ventures into this, but I feel like I'm taking a different road, less...shoving a previously competent martial arts master that is Asami into full on inexplicable damsel in distress mode in favor of more **nuance**. More nuance dammit! Also, yay for canon-compliant, mature Korra attempting to reason with the rebels! Too bad she proved them kinda right though.

And Asami! Needless to say, homegirl has some issues she needs to work out. Initially I painted her as a shit-ton more menacing and had to dial it back because what's happening here is we're not seeing a hatred, more of a...confusion due to bottled up emotions. I'm not gonna patronize anybody here and assume we all know who she was really fighting in that scene. But it's interesting to see how her refusal to confront her own demons affects her gf and...unfortunately, all those innocent evacuees. Damn. Seriously Asami, handle your shit. Guess we'll have to see what happens...

Truth bomb on ya. I don't write fairytales. But I also don't write pointless angst. There's a reason for everything, and I like writing real shit, that's why I write fanfiction about animated children's series! (honest sarcasm) And if you stick around, you might cry, laugh, jizz, sploosh, cry again, and crawl into a ball on the floor and contemplate your existence. Oh yeah, we're gettin weird with it (not weird as in really weird or sex weird but weird as in your emotions will not know what to do with themselves).


	16. Fleeting

**Well Hi!:** So! I don't believe in celebrating holidays because I've always been "that person" but dammit, if this pairing doesn't bring the sappiness out of me. So I thought I'd do something for Valentine's Day and here (part of) it is. This chapter was initially so sweet that I thought I'd get cavities writing it (so much fluff...) but it kind of evened out with some angst that came out of nowhere, but the ending is still adorable as hell. But I didn't think that was enough apparently, and I've been spending all this time not only writing, but drawing because I just remembered I can do that. And it's VDay, so yeah, I thought why not, and sketched something up. If you read to the end, you'll find the link there. In the meantime, enjoy.

* * *

 _ **"Fleeting"**_

 _ **... ...**_

"Are you sure you're okay?"

The question was more a formality than anything. Korra already knew the answer, how the question could spur a potential volley of deflections and avoidances that she wished to bypass and get to the heart of the matter, but things were never as cut and dry with the multifaceted engineer who sat on the bed in front of her, shifting through papers and keeping her eyes glued to her work. At times Asami could be a puzzle that the Avatar marveled at excitedly, or a convoluted maze that would send her barreling into dead ends if she didn't exercise the mental aptitude to keep up. She was covered in layers upon layers that Korra attempted to peel off on certain nights between the sheets and days under the sunlight when she could garner a better view of what hid underneath. Each day was a new lesson learned about the elusive nature of Asami Sato; the sides no one else was privileged enough to see, the sides that Korra was eager to coax out with gentle gestures of encouragement. It normally worked, and rarely didn't, but that night was one of the nights when the non-bender hid behind her important documents and files and air of executive importance. Korra stared worriedly at the patch of gauze above Asami's right brow.

"I already told you, I'm alright. Don't worry about me," Asami replied, not unkindly and under the pretense of distraction. She deliberately circumvented Korra's gaze, fanned out some papers on the bed and snatched the pen from the back of her ear into her hand. "I really have to get all this ready for our meeting with Raiko tomorrow."

That was the polite way the industrialist asked Korra to give her space to work. The Avatar was aware of how typical it was of her girlfriend to prioritize business and shirk on her own well-being, her behavior being nothing new. But the atmosphere in the small bedroom diverged to the unusual, Asami was acting strangely distant and Korra's powers of perception lacked when it came to others but maintained its accuracy in regards to reading the industrialist whenever something was off about her.

Everything in Korra's nature told her to probe further, dig and dig until Asami relented and revealed what was bothering her. The bender wanted nothing more than to know what lurked beyond the walls the engineer would put up every now and again, and it would have been easy to give in to her baser instincts and set to chipping away at the surface, but Asami required more effort and plenty of space in her rare moments. And Korra took great pride in her ability to ignore her own desires and listen to the messages Asami conveyed through the hushed silence, the ones only she could hear and respect. With Asami, some things took time and Korra had all the patience in the world for her.

So, adhering to the verbal cue and reading Asami's aloof body language, the Avatar quietly looked over her lover again—sitting upright and attentive with her long, bare legs crossed at the edge of the bed beneath a flowing skirt, an arm placed across her stomach while she scribbled measurements onto a scroll—before turning to the door and sliding it open to step out into the empty hallway.

Air Temple Island transitioned into a mystically beautiful place at night. Floating faces awash with the glow of portable lanterns made slow processions throughout the grounds, friendly Air Acolytes leading their silent vigils, shadows dancing in tune to every whisper of the wind that alighted the chimes singing timid prayers in response. Korra roamed the compound aimlessly, acknowledging the sagacious air of the towering pagodas standing watch in the pale indigo hue of the nocturnal and staring into the windows as if she were searching for a message hidden behind their architecture. They appeared to be more at ease than she, content with their place on the island while she felt uncomfortably off-center. Korra surrendered to the will of her restless feet, wandering about until they brought her to the meditation pavilion, in search of the calm she subconsciously sought out.

When she ascended the rustic steps up to the top of the cliff, Korra spotted the suggestion of a figure occupying the space in the center of the pavilion that she attempted to differentiate from the dark shade of night and it wasn't until the sound of her boot coming into contact with the hardwood caught the individual's attention that she regarded Kya with raised eyebrows. The elder water-bender sat crossed legged and still, hands resting on her knees with thumbs and forefingers curved to touch together at their tips. Before Korra could open her mouth to speak, Kya addressed her in a leveled, mellifluous voice.

"Korra." Her eyes were shut and she remained fixed in place. "Having some trouble sleeping?"

The Avatar took several more steps into the pavilion and stood above Kya on her left side. As she looked down apprehensively at the older woman, all the burdens of the conundrum she had faced earlier, the diatribe of the fire-bender rebel and her crushing ambivalence threatened to spill out, the pressure building behind her tight-lipped grimace. Korra was certain Kya was already aware of the incident and wondered for a second if they had met at the pavilion for the exact same reasons. To seek a measure of peace in the turmoil.

With that in mind, Korra found her bearings, shook the thoughts from her head and settled down into meditation posture next to Kya, biting back a sigh. Dwelling on the unpleasant aspects of her life had never done any service to her in the past. She refused, almost vehemently, to lend victory to the condescending shade prowling in the dark corners of her mind. Submission to the dark cloud of regret hovering over her would mar the positive energy of the pavilion, but it was bitter work. Such was the nature of those little battles that were never truly over, but every day offered a new chance to prevail.

Somehow, Korra began to feel the negative energy melt away and slough off her skin, the feeling similar in spirit to the mercury that had leaked from her pores not long ago. If only for the time being, she would breathe in, out, and take in the present. She closed her eyes and focused on the whisper of the night, the calming aura flowing through the pavilion that the woman beside her emitted. It reminded her of the energy she felt amongst her friends and Asami. A wan smile tugged at her lips, she thought of the windows that opened to her every so often and the spray of the surf at the base of the cliff blew up a refreshing scent, carrying the blithe happiness of her conversation with her friends in through the gateway.

Korra opened her eyes and allowed the crisp night air to flow through her as she breathed in, grinning. _You haven't won yet. Not today._ She looked over to the water-bender still suffused in a trance that Korra bartered with breaking, deciding at the last minute that her newfound excitement was too great to withhold any longer. The giddy new lover in her was now bursting at the seams to tell Kya the good news. "So… Mako and Bolin know now. Well—they kind of already knew, but now it's official."

"That's great! How'd you tell them?" Kya enquired, the question trailing from her while her eyes stayed shut.

Korra bashfully rubbed the back of her neck. "We didn't exactly tell them, more like…showed them. Accidentally." In that instance, her emotions were hard to control and she was sure it wouldn't be the last time. Notwithstanding, the Avatar embraced it, contrary to her words, there was no accident in that kiss. Her idea to finally indulge their relationship seemed like the right decision in hindsight. Self-control was an illusion that became paradox when it came to Asami.

"I like your style." The water-bender opened her right eye to regard Korra with a sly smirk.

"I can't wait to tell everyone else now. I can only imagine how Tenzin will react."

"I'm sure he'll be very supportive. My brother has always been the encouraging one in the family. You know it as well as I do. When I told him about my first relationship, he was nothing but. Still, he did lean more toward restraint… 'Now you take your time, Kya, don't lose yourself like you always do!'" she lowered her voice and raised her hands, swaying to and fro as she dropped her tone of voice to reflect Tenzin's baritone. "Classic him. He can be a bit of a stick in the mud."

Lighthearted laughter erupted from them both and Korra felt the tension she hadn't acknowledged in her shoulders drop. For all the firsts in her life, never had she suspected that another first would be so unexpectedly crucial in the form of Kya, of all people, in her close-knit circle of the makeshift family she had cultivated over the years. Though the elder water-bender was a Southern Water Tribe native, they had only shared brief interactions in passing before she reconnected with Tenzin and Bumi, and even then, it was still such a sudden, peculiar shift that had Korra pondering the capricious element of chance. She released a fond sigh and gave pause to the wisps of spirits drifting on the breeze over the bay.

"And where is that other half of yours? I'm so used to seeing you two together now that I can't believe you're here alone," Kya asked, breaking the silence with a youthful, teasing lilt.

"She's in our room, doing important business stuff. You know, all the things that need that crazy brain power, she's got that covered. I'm just the muscle in this setup," Korra chuckled, then slouched forward, positioning her elbow to lean on her thigh as she turned at the waist to face the water-bender. "I still can't believe you knew. That we were that obvious."

"You wanna know another thing that gave you both away?" Kya smugly tossed a side-eyed look to the Avatar before continuing on, her eyes trailing playfully on the canopy overhead. "Funny thing, when I went to get something from the closet in Jinora's room? Wouldn't you know it, the mat in there was still covered in dust like it hadn't been touched in years."

The heat of embarrassment rapidly altered the tone of Korra's cheeks. "B-but we didn't-! I mean, we—"

Kya laughed, "It's fine! We're both adults here. And that's your business, at the end of the day."

"Y-yeah…" Korra mumbled, nervously tugging at the fringe of her hair. Then the idea came, borne of that harmless anecdote. She wasn't entirely blindsided by the notion; it was something she had ruminated on ever since Kya extended the invitation earlier that day. Not that Korra was allowed much time to ponder the subject considering the untimely predicament that surfaced and pushed everything else to the wayside. But when the opportunity presented itself, her thoughts immediately pivoted toward the subject.

As mortifying as it might have been to anyone else, Korra felt more inclined to seek answers. Of the many disadvantages being raised in an impregnable compound had burdened her with, the most crippling was undoubtedly callow view of sex, especially in her circumstance. She always ended up two steps behind Asami and although she was confident that her lover patient and understanding, she didn't want her to have to be all those things. She longed to lead, a vital facet of her personality that became dwarfed by her inexperience. At her age, she was behind the curve without a hope of catching up save for shouldering Asami with the responsibility of dealing with her ineptitude in the meantime and whenever Korra thought of committing an embarrassing error in the act that would kill the mood, she winced in infinite humiliation.

Kya was a saving grace, the confidant that came to her and offered guidance, albeit not explicitly stated as such. Yet, Korra could conjure no other reason to play coy. The root of her true being consisted of stolen moments extricated from blurred events racing by that sought to render her a mere distortion that suggested a self but it all depended on her summoning the audacious reserve to reach out and claim those moments with a firm grip. Who else could she talk to? Who else would understand her in the same way? There was no alternative. And as always, it all came down to her. _Now or never…_

"Speaking of which…uh…" The concept was easier said than done. Korra attempted to clear her throat but coughed instead into a fist already damp with sweat. Her focus darted to every other object around them as she proceeded, loathe to look Kya directly in the eye. "Can I…ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"Well, Asami and I… We've—I mean, _you_ _know_ —" Korra breathed in deeply and let out a slow exhale. The chirping of insects in the thicket pillowing the meditation pavilion became more pronounced in the space between her sentences. She squeezed her eyes shut. _Just say it, just say it. Just rip it off, like a blood-sucking leech._ "So, Asami knows _more_ …than I do. And she's already—but I haven't, _you know_. Because I don't know how, but I want to. And, ugh…I'm trying to ask, _how_ do I…"

"I think I understand," Kya placed an empathetic hand on Korra's shoulder, lifting all the weight off in that one gesture. Korra calmed herself with movement, her hands clasped tightly in her lap as she twiddled her thumbs at rapid speed. She eyed the water-bender expectantly, fearing that she would collapse under the anticipation, her impatience rising by the second.

"What's the best way to explain it?" Kya mused aloud, tilting her head in light contemplation. She glanced at Korra then a realization dawned on her expression. She braced her hands on the wooden floorboards to lift her body up slightly and rotate to face the Avatar, gesturing enthusiastically and with a sense of mysticism following her next words. "Take the same approach that you do with bending. It's not any different. Learn and explore what's inside, embrace it. It's not a scary thing, is it?" the water-bender asked, stopping for Korra to shake her head quietly in response. "When you're in the moment, just let it flow…"

Korra was somewhat amused by the simplicity of it all. If she had known it was as simple as bending, she might have tackled the matter buoyantly since the beginning and the Avatar silently admonished her previous trepidation. Fear instantly gave way to promise, and she smiled to herself.

Once the most intimidating of Korra's questions had been answered, they proceeded to converse about all manner of other subjects and topics, some relationship related, some not. They laughed often and Korra would prop her head in her palm to listen attentively as Kya spoke at length, the water-bender mirroring the gesture when Korra would lapse into her own vocal musings until one of her tales was broken by a sudden yawn.

Kya raised her brows and sat up, clapping her hands down onto her knees. "I think that's our cue!"

"Is it that late already?" Korra thought aloud, glancing around them and noting the lack of wandering lanterns. Even the Air Acolytes had retired to their sleeping quarters, blanketing the island in total darkness. They both stood at the top of the steps on the cliff-side, the Avatar begrudgingly accepting the late hour once another yawn escaped her that she stifled with her hand.

"You get some sleep, now," Kya advised, placing a hand on Korra's shoulder. "And don't rush anything, alright? You'll know when the time is right. Just remember, don't think too hard."

Korra smiled and threw her arms around the elder water-bender, pulling her into a spontaneous hug. "Thank you," she said, emphasizing her gratitude with a light squeeze of her arms around the woman's angular body. A rush of gaiety was exchanged in the embrace and the contrast between them became muddled, the similarities blooming into view accenting the shared blue of their garb, the deep hue of their skin that told of stories beyond their own. The spirits of their timeless ancestry shifting in the seas below assuring every tribe-member of the strength of a link that would transcend their mortal understanding.

"Anytime," Kya returned the smile and patted the Avatar's arm tenderly to punctuate her promise before they parted ways. Korra was left to breathe in the cool night air and sprightly bound back to the sleeping quarters, past the same stoic pagodas that she didn't spare a look towards.

* * *

When she slid open the door and entered the small room, Korra shook her head. _What am I gonna do with you…_

The stubborn industrialist stood regarding maps that she had tacked onto the wall, her back facing the Avatar, a lamp on the nightstand separating her from the shrouded darkness of the twilight outside the window. At the very least, she had gotten more comfortable and her bare feet tapped lightly against the mat beneath them as she turned to register Korra's presence with weary eyes.

"You're back." Her ebony locks were cinched at the nape of her neck as usual and languid tendrils spilled out of the knot, giving her the untidy appearance Korra was only rapt to witness during those sporadic early mornings when she had the good fortune to wake up in bed with the still slumbering industrialist.

"Yeah, and it's late, you should be in bed right now," Korra grumbled, walking on heavy, exhausted feet over to where Asami stood.

"Let's get you out of these clothes and into bed, c'mon." Korra gripped the hem of Asami's camisole, her knuckles inadvertently pressing into the flesh there. The non-bender flinched, inhaling sharply and Korra jumped in response. "What's wrong?" the Avatar asked, bewildered.

Asami retreated and tugged on the bottom of her shirt. "Nothing," she said, barely audible despite their cosseted surroundings.

Korra stepped forward with a frown and they struggled briefly with one another as she tried to bring the shirt up, Asami nearly smacking her hands away in the short scuffle. The non-bender's atypical resistance alarmed Korra, and served only to encourage her to persevere through the slight ache of her girlfriend being openly combative toward her.

"Wait, w—hey! I told you, it's _nothing_ —"

Korra managed to catch a glimpse of the purplish yellowing spot like a stain on the industrialist's abdomen and she paused, searching the face of the woman inches away from her who had abruptly stiffened in silence. "What is that?"

She lunged forward again and was met with no opposition. Asami allowed her to lift up the shirt, fully prepared for Korra's gasp once the bender's eyes witnessed the large blotch on her stomach. The bruise was an ugly flower that bloomed in competing shades of solid cobalt petals fading to maroon where the blood coagulated around a xanthous bud. When Asami strained through choked back tears to examine it not long after the fight with the rebels, the initial disgust she felt had been replaced with piqued resignation. An old friend whispered venomously in her ear, asserting that the bruise was a well-deserved stamp of failure and the pain would serve as a reminder of her inadequacy. Asami thought of the coincidence that the blow and bruise had taken form at her stomach, the very area the evacuees would be clenching in agony as their insides pleaded for any type of sustenance… It was too overwhelming to linger on for long, so the pain would be the punishment, she asserted.

And she would also seek redemption in throwing herself into work, not giving in to a moment's rest even if she fainted in her sleepless state, not when the evacuees could find no respite in the smoldering ashes of their destroyed tents— _Why did I do that? Why did I make such a stupid decision, how…with so much riding on my actions, why?_ The one equation she had no solution for. The only option she fathomed was to bear the pain and barrel forward, a locomotive shooting out on cold, steel tracks. Hiding the wound from Korra was another issue entirely. In retrospect, it was all ridiculously nonsensical, but there Asami was, pushing her wounded lover away further down the track until she came to a standstill, unable to churn through the stalwart barrier of Korra's unrelenting affection stopping her in place with an impassable desperation. At a screeching halt, the worst parts of her persisted adamantly and stoked the coal in her engine while the axels shifted frantically, wheels spinning uselessly on the rails as she pushed and pushed against Korra's gentle hands holding her like some sacred object.

Asami kept her eyes affixed to a dusky corner of the room and failed to see Korra's stunned expression fall into a somber frown. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because it's noth—"

"Asami. _Don't_ …" Korra closed her eyes and huffed. Asami regarded her then, and nearly shattered when the Avatar opened her eyes to reveal a look laden with sadness. Korra gently motioned to pull the shirt over Asami's head and the industrialist lifted her arms, reluctantly acquiescent. Korra then searched the room with wild eyes before spotting the cup of water on the dresser. The liquid rose out of the vessel in a harsh stream whipping at the air, stray droplets scattered onto the schematics on the walls and the wooden cup fell to the floor in a sharp clatter that went wholly unnoticed by the Avatar grabbing Asami's arm to lead her onto the bed. The panels of the cot sighed under their weight as Korra hurriedly applied the incandescent, surging ball of water to the non-bender's abdomen under trembling hands.

"I know you're strong enough. I know. You're tougher than anyone I know, tougher than me." Korra looked up at her, brows taut. "But you have to let me take care of you. That's why I'm here. To take care of you while you try to take care of everything and everyone else."

The whisper in the industrialist's mind nudged at her, conflicting with the Avatar's words. The double-sided coin was a myth. As it spun, it morphed into one sphere rotating on its axis too fast to reach in and stop, such was the sacrifice she had agreed to, the contract she signed that very night she grasped Korra's hand in hers at the foot of the portal. And as with any contract, there were stipulations, boundaries and rules that she was already stumbling to maintain. And there Korra was, loudly proclaiming an exception to the formulaic agreement. The exception that was her. Asami couldn't accept it.

"But you already have enough on your plate. You're The Avatar, I shouldn't stand in the way of—"

"Stop." Korra held Asami in a stern glare but her blue irises subsequently softened, betraying her. "I'm _your_ girlfriend. You have to deal with it. And that's that."

Asami smiled weakly before she could stop it. The glow of the healing waters lit up the concern etched into Korra's face as she concentrated on healing her, the phosphorescent tint comingled with the darkness of her skin creased at her forehead and the tremorous uncertainty that indicated worry shimmering behind her cyan eyes. The roaring steam engine inside her cooled under the healing waters, beneath Korra's touch. She refused to let Asami to wallow in that tunnel of despair where the hungry shadows lurked, and pulled her into the light. Just so, the non-bender would deal with it, stalling on the tracks and disembarking to Korra's call to surrender. She broke all the rules, at every turn. The rebellious Avatar who laughed in the face of tradition and uprooted everything that Asami had ever known to be true, turned it on its head.

"There. Back to perfect." Korra grinned, bending the water out of the small window where it landed on the pavement with a splash. She ran her hand on the newly restored skin beneath the non-bender's brassier, fingertips lingering before she suddenly leaned down and planted a kiss there.

Asami chuckled warmly and raised an arched brow in her mirth. "My stomach?"

"Of course! Every part of you. Your arms…" Korra shifted and ghosted her lips across the skin of Asami's upper arms, taking one wrist delicately in her hand as she merged deliberately down the length of her limb to kiss her lightly there. The atmosphere was altered in an instant, the coals within her body being stirred with a different element as Asami sat transfixed by the act.

"Your legs…" Her breath hitched, disturbing the quiet around them as Korra moved her lips to caress faintly on the fabric of the skirt that cascaded over Asami's thighs and the industrialist laid back upon the surface of the bed, closing her eyes to the world and conceding unflinchingly to the undeniable will of the Avatar. The sweetest truth she would ever know was personified in the subversive, unstoppable force above her that was all her own.

"Including your stomach…" Korra planted her lips firmly on the quivering, flat plane of the inventor's stomach and smiled against the soft skin there. Then her cheeks puffed out and a burst of air sprang forth from her lips, sending a loud ripple of air across Asami's flesh that stirred her contracting muscles, causing the startled woman to gasp and laugh aloud. Yes, the Avatar defied all the rules with a bold, unforgiving license.

"Wait!" Asami squealed through tears. "We'll wake everyone up!"

But Korra continued loudly blowing raspberries into the industrialist's stomach, holding the squirming woman in place with gentle arms wrapped around her slender form, reveling in Asami's larking peals of laughter soaring through the island as they tossed around in bed without a care in the world.

 _ **& &&Omnia vincit amor****amor vincit omniA&&&**_

* * *

 **Mindless Rambles:** Alright so a couple things here! Little bit of honesty, I don't think this is one of my best chapters, I mean, prove me right or prove me wrong in the comments but I might end up editing this later on. That being said, I do like the concept of it, I just felt the execution was wanting. I didn't expect the whole thing with Kya to be that deep, but I did want her and Korra to have a kind of mentor/mentee relationship type conversation because I feel like her presence in Turf Wars could have opened up a lot of doors to the whole Water Tribe sense of community and family, the fact that she's the only one Korra can talk to (that she knows of) who can give her some actual sexual advice that she has Never gotten before which fugged her up royally, but I wanted to give Korra some cheat codes here.

When it comes to the tone of this chapter, for all my jokes and all that good stuff, the overall tone of this is underlying. Yeah, it's nice that these two don't let mistakes bog them down because they can revert to bad habits, but Still. Those mistakes resulted in a fucked up situation for thousands of innocent people. So, I wanna leave it ultimately up to the reader to decide what's right and wrong here, because it's not black and white and I'm loving it so far. It's deliciously bittersweet. And I could hardly wait to get this chapter up because now you will all be able to feel all the feels that I felt when I listened to the track this chapter is named after: **Fleeting - The Last of Us (Left Behind) OST.** This track compliments the ending scene perfectly. There are different versions, and honestly all of them apply, but I'm partial to the No Pun Intended version.

 **Last but Not Least:** Another big reason I stalled on putting this chapter up was yes, the fanart I decided to draw up. Let me just say, I suck ass at computers and apps and all the newfangled doo-dads all the kids are into (and I'm in my 20s, yes, it's sad). But I managed to make a tumblr! It looks like shit but that is where you'll find the fanart. **Find me on tumblr under XaiBauGrove** **.** Not only that! But I'm revising all my previous chapters of this story and if you wanna deal with my ridiculous perfectionism you can find the revised chapters on **AO3** under **Cosmic Duality**. So go ahead, drop me a line wherever, on Tumblr is where I'll go into detail about this story and I'll post fanart, all that good shizz. If you can tolerate me, we can talk Korrasami real dirty to each other (I'm kidding. Or am I?). Until then, Peace!


End file.
